New Beginnings
by Munchkin1978
Summary: A before and after story of the love of Endymion and Serenity. Before the Earth and Moon were destroyed and after the Earth and Moon were reborn. Various characters from throughout the Sailor Moon series. Cannon pairings. Summary sucks I know but give it a chance. Lemons in future chapters. M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1 - Him

Dreamer

"_Diamond give it to me."_

"_No you have to earn it. You will never have it till you earn it."_

"_But I did. Father gave it to me. It came from mother."_

"_No he gave it to me. Don't you remember?"_

_Diamond yanked the opal like stone out of the way and clutched it in his hand. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. Mother had left it for me before she had died. Diamond was slightly bigger since he was the older of us both. He didn't look like father or mother. I picked up my hand and saw the scrape that had started to form from the force of the gravel walkway. I shook off the pain and in doing so out of the corner of my eyes I saw her. Something was drawing me to her. Her eyes it was her eyes. They looked like she wanted to play. I stood up as watched as she was watching us. I went to the closest rose bush. My mother had these on Earth as well. I picked the prettiest one I could see. Just like my mother taught me. I broke the stem and left Diamond to fend for him self. He was coveting the stone that Father had given to me. He had entrusted it to me. I wandered over to the young girl. She was from the Moon. She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. _

_I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

"_Endymion, Diamond it's time to go." My father called. I ran off. She was going to say something but I didn't dare anger my father. I presented myself behind him as he was talking to the King of the Moon._

"_The moon kingdoms help will be much appreciated in this last battle. The uprisings and evil that has infiltrated Earth is not something that I have taken lightly. The Earth may not agree but I am their King and I feel this is best. The earth's crystal will remain here for it's safety. If it should disappear the Earth will be destroyed._

"_I have sent some of my guard already for you to Earth. They are travelling to middle Earth now and should be there by the time you arrive home. I as well will follow soon to assist. We have seen this evil before. How it manifested on Earth I don't know."_

"_Excellent. Thank you. My son hopefully will be back on the Moon in the coming years. I hope we can both witness the marriage of the Moon and Earth together to unite our people as one."_

"_I believe that it will be done. Serenity is young now but she will understand in time that this will unite us and all the planetary alliances will follow suite. There will be peace."_

"_She will marry Endymion."_

"_Father I want to marry her." Diamond said. "I must marry her." He spoke peeking around father. He smirked at me and looked at the King of the Moon._

_I watched my father's eyes start to glass over as Diamond smiled greedily. He had the stone in his hands and was telling it what it wanted. He was controlling father. I didn't dare move from my spot out of fear that he would control me. I watched father's eyes glass over in front of the Moon King and then he corrected himself to say Diamond would be the one Serenity would marry._

_We left shortly after that. When we did leave the young girl was still sitting there with the rose that I gave her. She was starring at it so intently. There was something about her. Something about those big eyes._

I woke with a start. I was dreaming of the moon girl again. _Why now?_ I was in the Palace that much I knew. My mother gone. Died in the war when the palace was hit. I put my head in my hands. The dream I had was so vivid it felt real. It always felt real. I got in so much trouble in my younger years searching for her. Searching and dreaming. Doing things I shouldn't have just to see her in my dreams.

I don't remember going to the moon as a child. Yet I searched for her. It had to have been a dream. It had to have been. I stood from my bed and headed to the window. These days the Earth was peaceful around the castle but there was so much unrest everywhere else. I had thrown the curtain open and let the sunrise in. The moon disappearing as the sun peeked up. The green of Earth's trees and shrubs vibrant in the summer weather.

I would be traveling to the end of the Earth to the planetary travel commission. Father needed me to pick up and escort the Princess of the Moon to her future home here at the palace with my brother. He had told me something else which it was done in private. He had asked me to find and locate the golden Earth crystal. My dream had a opal like stone that Diamond had taken from me. It was not golden like father had stated. How was I going to find this crystal and get it to father with out my brother knowing. Did he know something was going on? Something I could see so plainly but when I stayed around the palace my views changed to that of my brother. Was he controlling me as well?

Diamond was power hungry. He controlled everything he did. Excelled at everything he did. But he did teach me to go after what I wanted. In the years after my mother died I learned to battle and fight if something evil should return to earth. I was assigned 4 General Knights who also happened to be my friends outside of the palace. I was pleased with their progress and they had their own guard to run. I was given orders and they help me complete them. This was no exception. Kunzite would go to the Moon with 4 of his staff and bring the Princess and her court here to Earth. I would make sure nothing would be in their way.

I bathed and dressed and headed to where my father usually was in the mornings. He didn't sleep well and hadn't since mother died. I entered the solarium where my mother's roses remained in bloom since her death.

"Father." I called out.

"Yes Endymion I am here." He came out from behind a rose bush carrying a red rose. The rose triggered memory of the dream I had just had. My brother was nowhere to be seen thankfully. He would I'm sure have destroyed the beautiful memory.

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yes. I will keep her safe Father."

"She has a guard that is her court. The Moon Queen will no doubt have letters for myself."

"Father?"

"Yes Endymion."

"Was there an opal stone of Earth at one time? I recalled that you had given me one at one time."

"No I don't think so. There was a dark crystal but it was destroyed when the Moon King died here on Earth."

"Alright Father I better go I need to travel a few days to get to the Planetary travel crossway."

"Yes my son. Go and get your bride?"

"Father?" _My bride?_

"I mean your brother's bride. Keep her safe."

"Yes sir."

He had said my bride and then corrected himself. My dream he had done the same thing. I left him standing there and in the doorway stood my brother. I glared at him and walked by without a word. He was as usual looking like he was scheming to do something he wanted father to proclaim for him. He was not the King yet but he wanted it badly enough. I don't know how much he had heard and I didn't care at this point but I left out of the palace with my General Knights waiting for me in another town. We were headed for the end of the Earth as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Moon Princess

Chapter 2 - Her

The Moon Princess

It was an age of white and silver. The planets were all at peace. The outer rim planets lay quiet and peaceful. The Moon was at it's peak, the Earth worked with the Sun and the Moon to keep the peace between all planets near and far. The Moon is where I am from. I am a princess of the moon. The only heir to the Queen of the Moon. My father the King had passed away when I was small fighting in the Earth wars that brought the current peace to the planets. With evil contained life was not something that was in danger.

The moon was a peaceful beautiful place. Flowers and gardens everywhere. We were a peaceful planet and kept the peace among our people. They adored my mother the Queen. They adored me as well. The palace was the largest structure on the moon and the gardens that grew contained my mothers favorite flowers from Earth and the surrounding planets. Roses where her favorite and apparently mine as well. I loved to watch them bloom which I have done since I was a small child.

My royal court and guardians lived here on the Moon in the Silver Palace with me. It was my only home that I had known and to my knowledge it would remain my home. Until my mother had come to me. I had been betrothed to a prince of Earth. It was arranged before my father died she had told me. It was done in exchange for the help of the moon to expel the evil that had arisen on earth. The Earth King and my father had arranged that if peace was achieved than the Earth and Moon would be joined as one. The princess would marry the first born prince of Earth.

"Mother this is my home. I am a moon princess. I am your daughter." I cried out

"Yes my darling. This is your fathers wish. I was hoping to keep you here for longer but you are 18."

"I want to stay. I don't want to get married. Mother please."

"I know my dear. I don't want you to go either. I can not break this arrangement. I need you to be brave. I need you to never forget where you came from. I need you to promise me. Never forget my love."

"I won't forget."

"This is for the King. The golden crystal of light. You must not tell anyone you have it. It must be given only to the King upon your arrival. You must keep it safe. I am entrusting this to you." My mother held up a golden crystal encased in decorative chain and quickly placed the necklace around my neck and a bracelet around my wrist. "The silver crystal will give you power on earth. It is a hidden power. If you find yourself in trouble my love the crystal will help you."

"Mother…."

"Be safe my love. Take your court with you. They will keep you safe as well."

As soon as she finished talking my friends entered with 4 guards. They had earth symbols on their uniforms. As the first with the most medals came forward and provided a note to the queen. She read it and wiped away a tear.

"I entrust to you the princess of the moon and her court General Kunzite."

"I will deliver the princess and the court safely to Earth your majesty. I will not let anything happen to her and her court."

I watched as my mother shed tears as the letter she handed the general. He bowed to my mother and stepped back and turned to face me. "I am ready when you are princess."

I wasn't ready. I didn't want to leave my home. My beautiful home, my only home. My mother was upset. I was upset. My friends and guardians didn't know what to think. "I need to change first then we can go." I said bravely holding back the tears I knew that were going to fall as soon as I left the room. I turned on my heel and left quickly before they escaped. If I had to go I would prolong the time I had left here just a little bit.

I had to be brave my mother said. I had to do my father proud. I had never met Prince Diamond. He was the one I was to marry. I left the throne room and headed to my room. My things where packed in trunks and ready to go. It looked so bare and so large. I would sit in the windows and watch the far off planets and the stars go by. I stopped and sat for just a moment and looked at the Earth. It was a larger planet and the kingdom and done so much for the Earth already. I stood and looked around my room running my hands over the bed. The silver sheets showed off the dark travel clothes laid out for me. I quickly changed into the travel clothes and packed my dress in the trunk before it was closed tight. I placed my satchel across my body with a few of my personal things and the cloak was draped around my shoulders and the hood covered my silver hair. I had hair like my mother. The royal blood line had silver white hair.

I returned with my court all dressed in travel clothes. My trunks and their trunks where arriving in the throne room and in a matter of moments my mother had scooped me up and wished me well. She entrusted my court each with a letter. Ami's was sealed in a blue seal for Mercury, Lita's was sealed in a green seal for Jupiter, Rei's was in a red seal for Mars, and Mina's was in a golden yellow for Venus. They accepted each of their letters and stood tall. They were leaving their home as well and it was like they knew what they were to do. My mother must have said something to them before hand.

In a wave of my mother's hand we all arrived on Earth to a waiting carriage. Two beautiful silvery white horses the color of my hair stood with each carriage. I entered the carriage with my friends following. The trunks where put into another horse drawn carriage and away we went. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at the hidden bracelet on my wrist under my cloak. The heat coming off the crystal warned me that it was still there.

"Your majesty. Are you alright? Do we need to take a moment?"

"I am okay Mina. I am just sad that this has to happen this way. I miss my home already and we just left it moments ago. I just was not prepared for this."

"Princess Serenity you have a right to miss your home. We do as well."

"I will be brave for my mother. As I am sure you will be as well."


	3. Chapter 3 - Earth

A/N - I haven't written in a long time. Many years actually. I was a Twilight fan fiction writer but I had this story written. Well almost. I am just finishing up the last chapters now. It is written in a Him chapter and then a Her chapter. It is a base for a story I have wanted to write but didn't really elaborate much. I hope to do that in the future. It is all planned out. One day.

Let me know if you like it. I will be posting a lot of chapters today since it is written already.

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 3 – Him

Earth

I left the palace behind as I rode at a full gallop out of the gates. Helios was always happy to gallop where ever we needed to go. I stopped just past the gates and turned back one last time. The large palace that has always been my home was going to change in weeks time. There would be finally a female presence in the home out side of the staff. I did wonder at one time what it would have been like to have a sister but that wish ended when mother died. I knew the opal stone was real. Mother had left it to me and my father had given it to me before she died. Diamond ended up with it and it was what he held everyday.

Helios was side stepping he needed a run. He brought me out of my thoughts as we took off down the path headed for the rendezvous point with my General's. The guard would be with them gathering supplies and food for the travel back. It would take them and I a few days to arrive there by time Kunzite had returned from the moon.

A half days ride with out stopping at a semi gallop and walk to stretch out and rest. This was my planet. Quiet and peaceful till you reached out of middle Earth. Middle earth was the no fighting zone at this time or so it seemed. Nothing had arisen here in middle Earth yet. The outer country had uprisings and begged the General's for assistance in keeping their home safe. It was coming from all over. Evil beings that are not of this Earth. Beings that killed and destroyed all in their path for just one. The Wise One was who the claimed the beings worked for. They were gathering life for the Wise One. His life was more important than that of the humans on Earth.

Earth was still a young planet. It revolves around the sun and the moon. At night the moon rises and in the morning the sun rises. We rely on the sleep at night and the sun to soak in the warmth. The vegetation needs the sun and warmth to grow and with each season they grow stronger and larger. Everything here had a circle of life. The animals, the planets, and the humans. Evil didn't have a place here and that was not part of the circle of life.

The Evil that was the Wise ones doing had prevailed before but this time we were doing all we could to stop it.

I raced through the fields of green going from town to town till I reached the brothel at the edge of middle Earth. The establishment for gentlemen where you go for a night and end up staying for a week or more. Beryl the owner was not to be messed with. A hidden ability to use powders and magic to turn situations to her favor. I had been hiding from my Father and brother and ended up there for a week. Only when I stopped using the water to bathe did I return from the fog and left. It was not an experience I will soon forget. The young ladies were very into what they wanted to do to you. Whether it be multiple partners or just you in a corner. I had had more sex that week than I thought possible but I was younger and didn't know what I was doing.

I rode past the gentleman's establishment but cast a glance at it. I didn't dare stop with the mission I had. I was being drawn to it but I kept riding.

The next town over is where I met Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoesite. I was more than happy to see them. They had been drinking in the town tavern waiting for me. Food on the table and the stories just flowing as I sat and joined them.

"So how long have you 3 been here?"

"A few days Endymion. We behaved. No one was ravaged. Although Beryl's is a few towns over."

"We have orders from my father the King remember?"

"Yes we remember, hence the being well behaved."

"What is good today?"

"The Middle stew." Zoesite said.

The young waitress came and took my order and came back with a plate and some bread. I knew her. I knew she was from Beryl's. I had fucked her not that long ago when I was stuck there for a week. I didn't learn her name but she was the only one that had given me a choice where I could fuck her. I kept my head down and didn't blow her cover as I am sure this was something she did now versus at that time.

We ate and kept telling stories well into the night. After a rest at the tavern we headed out again in the morning. The day brought cloud cover for the first time in a week. Rain was coming. It was due the flowers and green needed the water. We rode again for the day only to be rained out by the evening. We stopped again in a town that had lodging for travelers.

We ate and drank as we usually did when we all got together. The only one missing was Kunzite. I knew he was off world on the Moon picking up the princess. I wondered what she would be like. The thought that she was to be mine floated across my head but the fact that my brother had taken it from me yet again. He had influenced father so much.

By morning it was bright. I was always up before sunrise. The moon light seemed to keep me energized for longer. Little sleep happened for me. My head was filled with memories of the past. Again I was on the moon as a child. Giving the young girl the rose like my mothers.

I sent Nephrite and Zoesite on ahead to rendezvous with Kunzite. He would be arriving shortly at the Planetary Travel Point. The guard was there already waiting for them. Jaedite and I stayed behind and scouted out the roads that we would be taking to keep the princess out of the public eye.

It was a back road. Not well traveled but enough that there was cover from the main roads. I was happy that it was still there. It would be easier to travel.

"Jaedite how is your sister?" I asked breaking the silence as we rode.

"She is well. About to be married actually. I am sure she would be happy if you came. She did love you so."

"I know."

I knew alright. She wanted me to marry her. Sometime ago I was waiting for Jaedite and she happened to be there. She was infatuated with me and wanted to come with us on a training day.

I shook my head at the thought of that day and when she didn't get her way she would send me things. I was polite enough. I was glad she was getting married though.

"What about your kingdom?"

"It is in better shape than Zoesite's right now. The Wise one has made his presence known. He has tried to take over multiple prominent families for the energy source he needs. It is getting worse by the day."

"We need to find the Wise One. Not just the people that work for him. We can remove and purify them but the main source needs to be stopped."

"Yes I agree."

"What about here to stop for the night on the way back? It is large enough for the guard and the princess court."

"I guess so. You won't find much bigger on this road here. Not till you get closer to the coast. And Chloe is on the coast."

"Okay we can stay here for the night and mark it for tomorrow."

"I'll ride up ahead make sure no one else is using the road."

"Thanks."

Jaedite left me to clear a section of the path to mark. Chloe popped into my head again and I smiled. She meant well. I would send well wishes when I returned to the palace. I started a small fire close to the road not near the trees. I got it going enough that Jaedite would find it when he returned this way.

We drank and talked about his sister for most of the night and by morning we had put the fire out and started to ride off. The sun had not quite come up yet and we had a days ride to meet up with the travelling group. A days ride for them is a half or less for two riders.

"Do you know what she is like Endymion?"

"Who?"

"The moon princess we are protecting?"

"I am sure she is like any other royalty that has visited Earth before." I didn't dare get his hopes up in the case she was something we were not expecting. I wondered myself if it was going to be the girl from my dream.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Different Home

A/N - Thank you to the reviewers that reviewed. It is much appreciated! I haven't watched Sailor Moon Crystal but I have the manga books. So I know kind of what happens as I believe Crystal follows them instead of straying like the English Dub version of the 90's

Here is chapter 4 a little longer this time.

I write to music and usually it is on repeat. Ruelle and Fleurie and usually Epic soundtracks for movies and such.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Her

A Different Home

I must have fallen asleep shortly after that as I woke when the carriage stopped. Like me Ami and the others had fallen asleep as well and woke with a start. We must keep different time on the moon than on Earth. I sat up and tucked my satchel back under my cloak. General Kunzite opened the door and we all exited the carriage. It was dusk and tents where being drawn.

"General where are we? " I asked.

"We must go for a few more days before we reach the Earth's middle country. Come rest by the fire and eat. We will prepare the tents for you. We will rendezvous with the others in a small town not far from here."

"Others?"

"Prince Endymion and General Jadeite have scouted the route we will be taking. I am Prince Endymion's General Knight. As is Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite. We cover the 4 areas of Earth. The palace is directly in the middle which is where we are headed."

"General Kunzite how long is it to the palace?

"A week at least. If the roads are not clear then we may have to detour. Please don't wander your majesty. You don't know the area and there is some unrest on Earth. The Earth Kingdoms are not keen on the Moon kingdom at this time."

"Why does Earth not agree with the Moon Kingdom General?"

"They believe the Earth Wars could have been handled only by Earth. When the Moon stepped in to help the people here thought it unfair that we were not given a chance to resolve it on our own. I however was glad for the help. Not everyone feels that way still. They believe that the crystals from the moon will give them the power to be and do anything including taking over the royal family. This is why we must travel with out being noticed."

"If it is this bad why did the King send for me knowing of this unrest?"

"He believes that if the Earth sees that the two kingdoms unite that the unrest will stop and be at peace. It will prove to the people that we can be one."

"Thank you General for the information." I may only be 18 but I was brought up solely by my diplomatic mother. She taught me to be to ask questions and be diplomatic.

I stayed to myself with my cloak hood up. I ate some and excused myself and entered the tent early as my court and friends guarded the door. It had been a short day but yet it was the longest in a long time. I removed the hooded cloak from my head as my silver hair shone in the moon light. It was like I was glowing. I never noticed it when I was on the moon because there I was not looking at the moon I absorbed it while I was there.

"Princess you are glowing. It is like you are drawing the moonlight."

"Rei I am a daughter of the moon. I will always draw the moonlight when it is visible."

"We will stand watch. The General said there is unrest here. I can feel it. They know we are here from the moon. Something feels off."

I curled up not wanting to change. I fell asleep dreaming of the moon. Dreaming of a time before I could remember coherently. I was young it was before my papa died in the Earth war. The fighting had subsided enough for a gathering to recoup and plan the next stages. It was a party and I saw another young boy with jet black hair following another boy with bluish silver hair similar to my own. I watched them run circles around each other in the garden as the older one dangled something over the other's head. The younger one jumped high and fell hurting his hand. I had felt bad for the small boy that much I could feel. I did not remember this time. I must have pushed it away when my papa died.

I woke with a start. Ami was packing up the satchel she had and left and returned without a word. Rei and Lita where coming back in with smiles. They brought a plate of food and I sat up to eat.

"Princess you must eat something. You need to keep your strength up while we travel."

I smiled and ate some as I listened to them talk. They were talking about the other Generals and the area that we had stopped in. Lita whose family is from Jupiter wore green and gold all the time had mentioned how green and beautiful it was here. Rei was playing with the fire she could draw from her fingers. Mars and Mars families could draw fire if they were trained in the art of Fire reading. As I put the plate down I heard a commotion outside and as my guardians, they exited first to scout it out. One of the other tents had just come down and it also brought the arrival of Prince Endymion and his other General. I exited the tent without my cloak and locked eyes with the Prince. Dark eyes, a scowl, jet black hair and what looked like a jittery horse. Very similar to the young boy in my dream.

I must have made an audible gasp sound as I covered my mouth quickly. He smirked at my reaction. I could feel the arrogance radiating from him as I turned back into the tent and placed my cloak over my travel clothes. I returned outside and quickly walked past the Prince who was still on horseback and entered my carriage. I knew he was watching me while he was talking with his Generals. I pulled the curtain back just a little to watch him as he was boasting about something. I could hear him talk but not what he was saying. This was going to be a long trip if it was going to be like this everyday. There was something about him through that arrogance that intrigued me.

The tent was taken down and the carriage started to move shortly after wards. I closed the curtains but left enough for me to see the beautiful country side that Lita was talking about. It was so green and lush here. Not like the moon. We had gardens but the air was different. Time was different here. The moon was more silvery and white. The buildings were grand and the grass little. The palace was huge compared to other buildings on the moon but the forest here was much bigger.

I must have fallen asleep again because I was having the same dream again only it was a little bit later in the evening. The boys playing in the garden while our parents inside had a party. Only this time the dream continued the little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose. I had opened my mouth to talk but as soon as he gave it to me he left immediately and disappeared as his father had called out to him.

I woke again with a start. My hair glowing as it had the night before. We had stopped again as I tried to hide my hair inside the cloak. I remembered what the General had said about the unrest here. I was noticeable. I looked like I was from the moon. The carriage door opened and the Prince stood outside requesting that we exit for a rest break. He was irritated by something. I could tell that much. I didn't think he liked having us as charges. Something had hurt him and it was showing through.

I was hesitant to leave the carriage but he was waiting. My friends exited first and waited just outside the door. I came to the door as the Prince was waiting but instead of giving me a hand to help me down the step he took me by the waist and put me down on the ground. He smirked again with the irritation peeking through.

"Lunch will be soon. Don't wander Princess."

I glared at him as I was about to cry out to put me down. He did put me down beside the carriage but his arm lingered just a little longer before he walked away towards General Kunzite. I hadn't realized that my cloak had fallen open and my hair had spilled out. The two crystals I had on me where glowing. I quickly covered back up and stood off to the side while the food was prepared. I watched the Prince as he mounted his horse and rode on ahead in the road. He only turned once and caught me starring at him in the process. He smirked again and mouthed "Princess" at me and took off.

"Prince Endymion is quite arrogant isn't he?" I said out loud not meaning to.

"Princess Serenity?" Ami said

"Oh did that come out." I blushed at my friends who where now starting at me. I was not one to be petty but he was arrogant. Even if he was irritated.

"I don't know what to think of him. I don't know if we can trust him." Rei said. "He is very hard to read."

"He must be okay his General's follow him." Lita quipped. "Besides one of them is really nice. I was talking with him this morning. General Nephrite. He is from Upper Earth on the coast. His family has a home there."

"I think the Prince is arrogant." I said quietly this time. "I hope his brother is not like that if I am to marry him in a week or so."

An hour had passed and lunch was over. It was so green and lush here. Not like the moon. I could tell that Rei was trying to read the area and the some of the people around her and she was having difficulty. I entered the carriage again only to get blown into it by the Prince returning as he was galloping by. I stood my ground and huffed. I turned around and he was nowhere to be seen. I sat down by the window and peered out as we left. Once we started to move again and I drew the curtain closed against prying eyes of the traveling party.

It had felt like we had been traveling for weeks when it was only a day before we stopped again. This time I exited the carriage first without assistance and waited as the food was prepared. The tents were put up and dinner was served. I chatted with my friends about home and how much I had wished we were still on the Moon. I missed my mother and glazing at the other planets. I could not do that here. I could see the moon and the stars at night and the sun during the day. We were told again not to wander but I was curious. I wanted to see where we were. I stayed within the camp but I went to visit the horses. They were beautiful creatures with long hair like my own. I walked up to the temporary enclosure and felt the nose of the first one that came to me.

"You are beautiful. I am sure you must gallop like you are free when you are not restrained." I watched the horse's eyes as they almost nodded in agreement.

"He gallops beautifully."

I gasped and spun around to find the Prince standing there leaning against a tree. He was holding an apple which he gave to the horse that I was talking to.

"Have you ridden a horse before Princess?"

"Yes once. We don't have horses on the Moon. I was on Venus as a child when I rode one." I said quietly. I was not going to be rude.

"That is my horse. He is a stallion. Harder to handle if you don't know how to ride."

"I was not going to try to ride him." I huffed. "I just think they are wonderful animals." I paused and turned to go. "I'm sorry I bothered him."

"You don't have to leave on my account. I just don't want you wandering off. You are betrothed to my brother. I don't need him knowing that I lost you in the Woods. He will hold me accountable"

"I was not wandering. I was curious." I stopped and turned to face him before leaving him standing there. I was not paying attention and before I realized it I was in the forest. I couldn't hear the people we were with and I had no idea which way to go. I pulled my hood down to look around and again my hair started to glow in the moon light. I ran forward only to trip and fall and be caught by someone. They had me by the waist a grip I had felt before. A grip that had lingered just a little too long earlier. I turned and the Prince was face to face with mine. His dark eyes glittered in the darkness and his face was soft not the arrogant smirk I was used to seeing when he was in close proximity to me. He loosened his grip on my waist as I got my footing. Again his arms lingering just a little longer this time.

"Be careful Princess. You are going the wrong way. Camp is that way." He pointed us in the right direction and started to walk. "Are you coming? Like I said I don't want you lost in the woods."

I followed him and without saying a word headed for my tent. I stopped and turned back to see him watching me but not with a smirk but with eyes just as curious as mine was. He had softened just enough to let me see him through the arrogance he was portraying.

In the morning camp had left early and the Prince was back to his arrogant self. I had the same dream again which was starting to worry me. I didn't know what it meant. Who was the little boy and why was he in my dreams. It was getting to the point that it was haunting me every time I slept. Yet I wanted to see the boy again find out more of him.

We had made smaller stops through out this day. The trees didn't change. It was the same gravel road. It was just the speed that we were going that had changed. I could hear the General's men talking as they rode beside us. They were worried about a war breaking out before we reached the palace. Rei was frustrated. She didn't know enough of this planet to read the people around her.

When we stopped again in the evening I decided I was not going to wander but only visit the horses again. They were such beautiful creatures. When I arrived the Prince was there talking to his horse.

"She has no idea what it is like here. She is my brother's yet I have this urge to protect her. She will see what it is like with him. It is like he is from another planet. Father has control but not for long. He will take over Father I can see it. Not without the crystal my brother needs the Crystal before he can fully take over. Father entrusted me to find it. How am I going to find it when everyone on Earth can not be trusted? I can feel the War is coming again. There are uprisings in the towns. Can I trust you to keep my secret my noble steed? Helios"

He had turned to go and I slipped behind a tree so he would not see me. Once I had turned back to the enclosure he was gone. I went to the horses and just watched them. I hadn't realized but Endymion had done the same thing as I had. He had slipped behind a tree and was watching me. I saw just a bit of his cloak behind the tree out of the corner of my eye. I gave them all a pat and headed back to the camp. I ate a little supper and entered my tent.

I changed and returned to the makeshift cot that I had slept in for the last few days when we stopped for camp. I slept as my court kept watch. I entered sleep with the same dream. The two little boys playing and myself on the bench. The rose was given to me and the boy disappeared. I heard my father talking to the Earth King and the two boys behind the Earth King. He spoke of a marriage between worlds and the millennium crystals that would be the force of each of the planets in the solar system. I tried to focus on the words but I awoke again in the middle of the night. My guardians, my friends had been relieved of duty so they where asleep. I exited the doorway of the tent only to be stopped.

"Go back to bed Princess." I stopped to find the person that was talking to me.

"No." I said out loud. "This is my new home I want to see it at night." I lied. I was curious again. I wanted to stare at the moon and my home. I wanted to wish I was still there.

"Not dressed like that you don't." The voice came out of the shadows. Endymion stood with his cloak in his hands. With a flick of his wrist he had the cloak around my shoulders and pulled it close.

"Why are you watching me? Following me?" I guess I had stomped the ground with my foot like I used to do when I was a small child.

"I am to look after you." He was smirking again. Even though I could not see it. "Besides you can't go out looking like that. Someone would steal you away. You are glowing."

I realized that my hair was glowing again in the moonlight. "Arrgh." I turned and returned to my cot only to return his cloak. I was covered up with my cloak and stepped outside the door. "Here I do not need it."

"It is okay Princess. It will not bite. It is just a cloak"

"I don't want to owe you anything."

"You are going to be family."

"Are you always like this? So pushy so arrogant. So entitled to everything."

"I am Princess. I wouldn't say I'm always arrogant but I grew up entitled yes. I was born into this life. My brother has taught me to go after what I want. He always said I was too soft."

"And what of your Father? What has he taught you?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"My Father is grooming your future husband. I am the spare."

"That is an awful way to think of yourself."

"It is what it is."

"Is this why you smirk all the time? To try to hide the fact that you care what others think of you?"

"I smirk do I?"

"You're smirking now. I may not be able to see you since you're in the shadows but you are. I can hear it in your voice."

He stepped out of the shadows again and proved that he was smirking with a slight grin. "What about you?"

"I want to make my Mother and Queen proud. My Father died here on Earth when I was young."

"You don't have any other family?"

"I have my court. They are like sisters to me. But I am an only child. Royal child."

"And that doesn't sound entitled?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry I said what I did."

"No apology needed Princess. You should get some rest we have a long day tomorrow."

I got the hint he was done talking. He stepped back into the shadows and I turned on my heel and re-entered the tent. He was a little less arrogant tonight. But something told me that this was not the last time we would have a chat like this.

I was changed and ready to go before the rest and I waited patiently. The prince was barking orders to his generals and they where complying with no questions asked. I watched from the carriage and watched him swing up onto his horse. He had called him Helios the other night.

We had only gone about an hour before we had stopped again. Endymion flew past on his horse followed by 3 of his Generals. Nephrite knocked on the door and explained there was trouble up a head and that they would be detouring. We would be rejoined later on. Rei was having a vision that we may have to separate the court and group. Nephrite explained that could be a possibility because now that the people of Earth where aware that the Moon Princess was here they would be seeking her out and the history of the crystal. I was alarmed and wondered what we had come into. Nephrite said not to worry that we were in good hands.

I peered outside the carriage as it started to move again. This beautiful country was divided. My mother did not know that or she would not have sent me here.

"Rei what did you see?" I asked.

"We are split you take Mina with you and the remainder go to the palace to wait for your arrival. 2 Generals go with us but the Prince takes Kunzite. That is all I can see."

"If we are split you must know I was entrusted with two crystals from my mother. They must remain with us and with me. No one else is to know this. If they are lost then we may perish here like my Father before us."

"Princess Serenity the Queen entrusted us with our crystals as well." Ami said. "She said we are to protect you at all costs."

"She has trained us well to look after you." Lita spoke in a whisper.

I smiled at my friends. They really were like sisters. I didn't dare write anything in my travel book I brought. I had things from home in it and all I could do was look at them while we traveled.


	5. Chapter 5 - Princess Serenity

A/N - Another longish chapter. We are getting into both of their feelings now. A little more for him in this chapter. He is fighting with himself.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Him

Princess Serenity

We had rode camp late in the night. Nephrite and Zoesite were by the fire and Kunzite joined us after. I explained that Jaedite and I had a plan of the route we would take home. We would not have to alter course unless a problem arose. Which could happen at anytime these days.

I slept a little as did the rest of the guard. I was used to being up early enough so I moved away from the fire before the sun rose and mounted Helios to scout the path. I passed the Princess and her courts tent and it was as if something had drawn me to go inside to look. I dismounted and stood in the doorway to the tent. She was asleep on the cot. Silver hair fanned out in every direction. The feeling from my dream was very much the feelings I had now. I had to shake it off. I could not go in any further. I had orders to protect and deliver her to my brother. I had searched for her. She was right in front of me asleep so peaceful and beautiful. I so wanted to reach out and just touch her. I had to keep this under control. I could not show my feelings that I was currently feeling. I was mad that I couldn't just go her and tell her who I was. Show her what I had given her.

I left the tent doorway and remounted Helios. "Come on boy lets go before I get myself into trouble." I said as quietly as I could.

Jaedite followed me shortly after and caught up as I had slowed to a walk with Helios.

"You peeked didn't you?" He gloated all proud he figured it out.

"So what of it?"

"She is your brother's. She is Royal like you."

"She has a full court with her. They were all sleeping."

"What were the rest of them like?"

"Why Jaedite are you planning to get involved with one or more of them?"

"Maybe. I haven't been fucked in a while. I haven't stopped at Beryl's recently. Maybe just maybe." He mused to himself.

"Should I send you to Beryl's now?" Jaedite was quirky when he wanted to be. He was loyal but had his needs and he loved to play with fire.

"No I will be fine." He laughed.

"Good because I have a feeling that this trip and escort service we are providing is going to go south very quickly. I just have a feeling."

"Well it wouldn't be the first trip we all have been assigned too that went south."

"I know."

"It will pan out. It always does."

We went for about an hour each way before returning back to camp. I was atop my horse when the crash of the food tent came down as camp was being torn down for the day so we could travel. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the sleeping ladies all come out of their tent. I didn't like that we had made so much noise but we were so far out from any town either way it was fine but it could not happen again. I heard her gasp and watched as she covered her mouth with a quick reaction of her hand. Her perfect hand. Silver hair draped out behind her. Big blue silver eyes that were starting to draw me in. It was her. The same pull I had in the dream was happening again. I could feel my whole body just gravitate.

I scowled at myself for letting my emotions get the better of me right now. I stayed on my horse and continued to watch as she went inside the tent and covered up. I could still see the silver hair and her eyes through the cloak. No one would ever have that look. No one would ever have the look I have for her.

"So Endymion what did you think of the 'awake' Princess." Jaedite asked as he dismounted his horse.

"She is a Princess. All she needs is a crown and a change of clothes." I lied. I had many comments. But all I had to keep hidden.

"Usually you have a comment. This is mild for you. You feeling okay?"

"Yes I am fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

I travelled with Kunzite to get the remainder of how travelling from the Moon went. I advised him of the area we would stop for the night and when we should stop for lunch. We caught up some on other things. His family and his brothers. They were going to be entering the guard just like he did. I smiled everyone had their family and then there was my dysfunctional brother who controlled my father. Just thinking of it put me in a bad mood.

We finally made a stop for lunch and Nephrite was going to get the ladies from the carriage. I stopped him. I wanted to meet them. I had to know for sure if my feeling was right. I walked up to the carriage and knocked and no answer. I could hear them inside so I opened the door. Her court exited first. All in travel clothes but in a muted colors of red, green, blue, and gold. Then there was her. The Princess. She was trying to hide her silver hair under her cloak. She didn't want to come out at first but I wanted to reach out and touch her. I wanted to feel that feeling I had on the Moon when our hands had touched. I surprised her and took her by the waist and it hit me. The feeling was there when I saw her sleep last night but the feeling was more prevalent now. It was her. It was definitely her. She had started to squirm as I put her down. I lingered a little longer than I should because I didn't want the feeling to end. The only thing I could do is talk to her to break my pull. "Lunch will be soon. Don't wander Princess." I let her go and as I did I noticed the golden crystal around her neck. It was glowing. It had come in contact with me. Was this the crystal that father had been talking about? She realized very quickly that I was starring at it and covered her self back up. I had to get out of here. I had to think. I gave off a smirk to hide my emotions that were running rampant and mounted Helios. I took off looking back only once and tipped my head to the princess. I didn't know her name then but I did now. But I found my self using the name Princess as it rolled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

I shouldn't feel this way. She is my brother's bride. Yet I somehow knew she was to be mine at one point. The dream told me so. Father had said so before he had changed his words. I had feelings for her and she had no idea I had been looking for her for so long. I got into so much trouble for years just so I could see her in my dreams once more.

_I walked up to her and handed her the rose_

I could visually see my dream running in front of my eyes as I stopped Helios. She was about to speak when I was called by my father. I hadn't dared to disobey him at that time. He had been in battle mode for some time. It was before my mother had died.

I shook my head. It was definitely her. I had that feeling. I just wanted to scoop her up and tell her it was me. I wanted to tell her I had been looking for her and only her but I couldn't. I couldn't tell her. It was my secret to keep.

I don't know how long I had gone for so I turned back and at a full gallop and returned to camp. I could see everyone packing up so lunch was done. I galloped past as the Princess entered her carriage and decided not to stop. We had to get going or we would not get to were we needed to be for the evening.

By time we stopped for the evening we were all exhausted. Being on edge and waiting for something to happen takes a lot out of you when it is not happening. My feelings were all over the place. I was trying to distance myself from her but on the other hand I was drawn to her. I needed to be where she was.

I picked up an apple and headed to Helios he always was my go to for talks. When I arrived I realized we would not be alone tonight. The princess stood with Helios and was talking to him.

"You are beautiful. I am sure you must gallop like you are free when you are not restrained." She had his nose in her hands. He does gallop beautifully Princess.

"He gallops beautifully." I said out loud. I was thinking about saying it but it left my mouth before I could stop it. I was leaning against the tree watching her with them thinking of her in hind sight. Now that she knew I was there I could not just turn around. My curiosity had got the better of me "Have you ridden a horse before Princess?"

"Yes once. We don't have horses on the Moon. I was on Venus as a child when I rode one." She was speaking very quietly. Like she was not proud she was not an avid rider.

"That is my horse. He is a stallion. Harder to handle if you don't know how to ride."

"I was not going to try and ride him." She had retorted back. "I just think they are wonderful animals." She turned to leave me standing here with him. "I'm sorry I bothered him."

"You don't have to leave on my account. I just don't want you wandering off. You are betrothed to my brother. I don't need him knowing that I lost you in the woods. He will hold me accountable." The words were just spilling out of me now. I didn't want to push her away but if I got much closer I would not be able to give her to Diamond to marry.

"I was not wandering. I was curious."

She had turned to face me and then left me standing there. She obviously didn't know where she was heading because she was going deeper into the forest and not back to camp. I followed her as my eyes had adjusted to the dark. It was when she pulled her cloak hood off and the bright shock of her silver hair shone in the dark that I realized she was falling. I quickly caught up and grabbed her by the waist. I liked holding her. It was as if she fit perfectly against me. I shook my head and removed the memory for the time being. I loosened my grip as she turned and got her footing. "Be careful Princess. You are going the wrong way. Camp is that way." I pointed back the way we had come. I turned and started heading that way. "Are you coming? Like I said I don't want you lost in the woods." She followed me and blew past me in a huff but she still turned to see me watching her. She was curious. I smiled but it more came from my eyes as she watched and left for her tent.

I got a little sleep but it was not restful. It was full of my dream I had had over and over again. She was right here yet I still I had them. I got up and checked on her tent. They were all sleeping again like last night. I had an urge to wake her but she was sleeping peacefully.

The following day was just a regular travel day. Nothing had happened. I stayed away from the Princess to quell my thoughts of her. Helios needed a rest. He had been going non stop for 4 days almost. Today was a slower day. We were ahead of schedule.

I reached out and Helios came to me as he always did. "She has no idea what it is like here." I said to him. "She is my brother's yet I have this urge to protect her. She will see what it is like with him. It is like he is from another planet. He will take over Father I can see it. Not without the crystal my brother needs the Crystal before he can fully take over. Father entrusted me to find it. How am I going to find it when everyone on Earth can not be trusted? I can feel the War is coming again. There are uprisings in the towns. Can I trust you to keep my secret my noble steed? Helios" I patted his neck as he nudged me in agreement. He usually was my sounding board if no one else was around. I had turned to go and I felt her presence. She was watching us. I am sure she had heard everything. Now she knew about the crystal.

I stepped away from Helios like nothing had happened and headed back to camp yet did as she did and slipped behind a tree. I watched her pat each horse and quietly without a word head back to camp.

I was restless and I took over standing guard for part of the camp. I found my self wandering though. I found myself drawn to her again. I wanted to see her. I couldn't help feeling this way. I had to give her to my brother yet I didn't want him to have her. I was about to step towards her tent when I saw movement. She had come out side in her night clothes. I could see everything. Her hair, her outline and curves. Her breasts as they complained at the cool night air. I had a slight stirring which I pushed aside. She would find me watching her if I didn't direct her back inside her tent. "Go back to bed Princess." I said from the shadows not daring to move at that moment so I would not startle her any more than the words had.

She looked for where my voice had come. "No." She had said forcefully. "This is my new home I want to see it at night."

"Not dressed like that you don't." I stepped out of the shadows and before she could see my lower half and the state that it was in I pulled my cloak off and had it around her before stepping back into the shadows slightly.

"Why are you watching me? Following me?" She had put her foot down a little like a child does when they don't get their way. I know this from my brother he did the same thing.

"I am to look after you. Besides you can't go out looking like that. Someone would steal you away. You are glowing." Among other things. If I didn't get a handle on my current feelings I would take her myself and then there would be no going back.

"Arrgh." She cried out. She turned on her heel and headed inside her tent. The movement made me see more than I needed to and I could feel the strain getting tighter and tighter as I wanted to show her every pleasure I had wanted to show her over the years of trying to find her. She returned covered up in her own cloak denying me the visual pleasure of looking at her. "Here I do not need it."

"It is okay Princess. It will not bite. It is just a cloak" She handed it to me as I took it from her. Her scent was prevalent on it even though it was just a moment it had been on her.

"I don't want to owe you anything."

"You are going to be family."

"Are you always like this? So pushy so arrogant. So entitled to everything." _Oh I don't want to be this way princess. I am forcing it. I don't want you to see how much I want you._

"I am Princess. I wouldn't say I'm always arrogant," _I was not always like this. I am trying to hide my feelings from you. This is the best way I know how_, _Pushing you away when I want to scoop you up and take you away from here. _"But I grew up entitled yes. I was born into this life. My brother has taught me to go after what I want. He always said I was too soft."

"And what of your Father? What has he taught you?" She asked.

"My Father is grooming your future husband. I am the spare."

"That is an awful way to think of your self."

"It is what it is."

"Is this why you smirk all the time? To try to hide the fact that you care what others think of you?" _She's_ _noticed that I am trying to hide my feelings. Fuck. This is not going to end well._

"I smirk do I?"

"Your smirking now. I may not be able to see you since you are in the shadows but you are. I can hear it in your voice."

My body was not behaving. I was trying my hardest to not feel what I was but she had caught me to some degree. I stepped slightly out of the shadows. Hiding my waist line with the cloak. I smiled slightly showing her I could. "What about you?"

"I want to make my Mother and Queen proud. My Father died here on Earth when I was young."

"You don't have any other family?"

"I have my court. They are like sisters to me. But I am an only child. Royal child."

"And that doesn't sound entitled?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I'm sorry I said what I did."

"No apology needed Princess. You should get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." I needed to take care of the growing strain I had on my pants at this moment. I watched her head back into the tent with a small glance backwards. Once she was safely inside I quickly released my member and within a minute or two the pressure was gone. This could not happen again like this. She was to close to finding out I had been watching her.

Once everyone was up and awake breakfast was made. I wanted everything cleared like we had never been here. Kunzite was helping take posts down and I had tacked up Helios.

"I am going to scout out the road. Make sure it is still clear." I saw her enter her carriage to wait for the rest of her court. She was well covered today and yet I could still see her as plain as the sun in the sky and the moon at night. The image of her was etched into my mind. The young girl and the rose to the young woman entering the carriage.

The group had left while I was out scouting and the town that was close by was burning. I could smell it. I headed that way only to be stopped by some young children.

"Please sir. Our homes the evil ones have come. Please help us."

"Take me."

"It is that way. Our parents sent us away. They are trying to stop the evil."

"I will go. Stay out of sight okay. Stay safe."

I circled on Helios and went the way they pointed. The town's homes were burned or in flames. The women and children crying out at the destruction. Men trying to put out the fires.

"What happened here?"

"The evil one rose from the street took my husband and marked him. He killed him for fighting back." She cried. "My children I sent them away so they would not see their father that way."

"Can you show me?"

She pointed to the middle of the town square. A crater the size of a field was ripped into the ground with nothing but dirt that remained. The children I had met in the street had come back and headed to their mother.

"I will leave some of my guard to assist with you. Please know we will stop this evil. No more men, women or child should be taken."

"But how will you stop it?" Someone cried out. "There has been so many taken already."

"We will find the Wise One and stop this evil and magic. It is not of earth. It must stop." I claimed.

I told them I would send my guard but I must go and get them. They made me promise to be back. I said I would. This had the worst timing ever. It was too close with us traveling not to far away. I took off at a gallop and headed back to the group. I took a different route in the case someone had been watching. I kept circling as I arrived back to the caravan. I took Jaedite and Zoesite and met with Kunzite and we split the guard by a few men and told them to head to the town to assist with a rebuild.

"Kunzite I didn't want to do this. I have a really bad idea but it is going to keep her safe. The Wise One is close. Too close."

"Last resort?"

"Yes the last resort plan we had discussed if it ever should happen."

"Alright I will have Nephrite tell them. I will prepare some horses."

"Jaedite and the others will go with them. She and one of her court will come with us. I have a feeling she will not like this. But it is what it is. This is the last resort. She can not be found and taken. My father once told me she was a key to stopping this as was the Moon King when he was here."

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to take her there. She would be hidden there. I hid there. I would hide there again till the area cleared. This time however I would stay away from the water.


	6. Chapter 6 - Detour

A/N - Since we never learned what alternate names the Generals had I made up some that matched the first letter of their name in Sailor Moon. I don't own the characters but I needed some alternate names. Hope you don't mind.

Be prepared she has her eyes opened in this chapter.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 6 – Her

Detour

Continuing on, the travel party had stopped again shortly after for some food. We were close to a town so we could not stay long. People travelling the road would notice the carriages and question if it was the royal caravan.

Rei was right we were to be split up after we travel through the town. The prince had changed from his royal uniform to regular everyday clothes. Travel clothes like mine. His General Kunzite had done the same.

"General what is going on?" I asked ignoring the Prince at the moment.

"Earth as I said is at unrest. They know you have arrived Princess. We must travel as a split group now. It is the only way we are going to keep you safe till we get to the palace. I am sorry but you only get to take one of your maidens with you."

Rei had seen this and I chose Mina to come with us. She got along with General Kunzite well and could coordinate with him. I hugged the remainder of my court and told them not to say what we had on us. I entrusted Ami with my journal and some of my items of importance. I had a letter I kept from my mother and a few other items that remained. I put the hood of my cloak tightly around my head and turned to Mina and we followed General Kunzite to the waiting horses.

"Princess we can not be seen as royalty. You stick out like a sore thumb. You need to change your appearance before we go into through the town. It is not that I am being as you stated arrogant but this is to keep you safe."

I was about to scoff but what he said made sense. With the shake of my head I changed my hair color from silver to red. He watched as the silver hair changed within seconds. The moon charms on the cloak and travel clothes changed to ornate designs that remained hidden underneath. Mina changed her hair to brown to cover the bright golden blonde that no one on Earth would have.

"I can not keep the hair color. At night it will return to silver." I stated as a matter of fact.

"We will be staying the night in a small town 4 hours from here. On the border of Middle Earth."

"Endymion do you really think it will be safe for all of us there?" General Kunzite asked questioning his own question.

"They won't look for any of us there."

"Do you trust her?"

"No, not really but the options are less than favorable at this point."

"What is going on?" I demanded an answer. "I am standing right here."

"Well Princess, the delicate thing that you are we are going to see some not so pleasant things." He said to me. "Please do not speak unless spoken to when we arrive. We are only staying in a room there."

"Where are we staying?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" I huffed. "I can look after myself."

"Not at this place you can't."

"Then tell me."

"Not now Princess."

He lifted me up and put me on top of the closest horse. Mina mounted hers and the General mounted his. I pulled the cloak hood over my head and huffed under my breath. I hated this. I wanted to stay together.

"I don't like this Mina. Something is off." I said to her as she rode up beside me. "They are keeping something from us."

"If something happens I will be there."

I rode with Mina since she was the better rider. We rode through the town and stopped to pick up a few supplies to tide us over till the next stop. This detour we were taking we were seeing more than just trees. I saw people other than the traveling party we were with. I saw happy children playing in the fields. I saw homes and gardens. Nothing to the size of my mother's gardens on the Moon. I smiled when I saw them. The Prince happened to look back and was watching as I was looking at the children. I caught him looking and he actually smiled.

Mina and I followed them taking breaks every so often to rest. Since I was not an avid rider I was starting to get sore. The Prince had fallen back on his horse and sidled up to me. Mina took leave from beside me and rode up to the General.

"Princess. Your riding skills are just fine. I thought we would have to teach you on the way."

"I am a quick learner. Is the only reason you have chosen to speak to me." I was mad at him. He stopped me from seeing my home last night. He broke up my court and split us apart. We should have stayed together.

"I know you will object to where I am taking you. But no one will find you or any of us there. I wish you didn't have to see this place it is not a fair representation of Earth. It is a getaway for certain types of people who wish to hide and do…"

"And do what?"

"You are fragile and not of this planet. We must change not only our appearance but our names as well. I am Darien when I come here. You should change your name as well. We will be a travelling couple." He paused. "My brother is not to know I brought you here. He would disapprove along with my Father."

I starred at him. "Where are we going? Fragile am I?" I demanded. "If you have been here before why are you Darien?" I had a million questions but those three came out the fastest.

"We are going to what Earth calls a Brothel." He looked right at me and the smirk was gone. He was very serious and for a moment it scared me. "We must keep to our selves. Not draw attention. We unfortunately will be there for 2 days as the uprising one of the towns close by is being controlled."

"A Brothel. You are taking us to a Brothel?" I said a little too loudly with an awful whine attached to it. My mother would have scolded me. But she would have never taken me to a brothel.

"Yes Princess I am taking you to a brothel."

"Why a brothel? I know of them from Venus but we were only ever told the name and that it is not a place for a prince or princess to visit." I lowered my voice and knowing how I was behaving I stopped myself. I told my mother I would be brave. I had to be brave.

"No one will look for you there." He stopped his horse and eyed my face. "I think you are a Serena."

"I don't want to change my name."

"I am sorry Princess for the next two days you will be Serena while we are hiding there. I will bring you food and you can sleep. You must not be seen by the customers."

I was about to speak again when I gasped at the size of the brothel. It was like a small palace in the middle of nowhere. It was like the rest of the homes we had seen on the outside but much bigger. Some of it was in disrepair but when we pulled up and stopped our horses we were not the only people here.

The Prince dismounted his horse and told Mina and I to stay here with General Kunzite while he went inside to secure our lodging. A middle aged lady came outside with the Prince and was dotting over him moments later. General Kunzite came around the horses and got Mina and helped her off her horse. He then helped me off my own horse.

"Princess." He whispered. "You will now be known as Serena for the next few days. I have told Mina the same. Please we must keep you both safe." He paused. "I will be Kellan for the next few days. Mina can keep her name as it is common here. Darien has secured our stay for the two days."

I was about to speak when the lady came up with the Prince. She looked over the top. Her dress long and her breasts popping up and over the tightly drawn corset she was wearing.

"Well I had no idea Darien had someone to share his life with. I will be happy to have you both and Kellan you are welcome as Darien is. Please come with me."

I didn't say anything I just glared at the Prince. He took my arm without saying a word his eyes pleading with me to do as he had asked. Once we were inside it became very clear why Prince's and Princesses were not to be frequenting this types of places. If I could shield my 18 year old eyes I think I would have but the acts that were happening stirred something in me. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it back. I wanted to back up however the Prince had my arm and kept me close so I could not run.

There were half naked women draped over men older than they were in various acts of sexual prowess. I tried not to watch as I gripped the Princes arm more tightly than I must have thought. He placed his hand over mine to re assure me it was going to be fine. Mina was smiling at Kunzite as she whispered something to him. He had smiled back in surprise at what she had said.

"Now Darien my dear supper will be in an hour will you be joining us?"

"No Beryl we have been travelling and must rest. We will take our supper to our room."

"Of course."

She was taking us what seemed like the long way to the rooms upstairs. We had seen everything from multiple men to one lady, to one on one as she took us through the brothel. I was not amused and you could tell that from my facial expressions. I tried to keep my eyes forward and centered on a spot on Beryl's dress that had a nice bow with a crystal on it but my eyes did wander. I had just stopped trying not to see and my facial expressions had changed.

"Here we are a room for you Darien and Kellan you are just down the hall. No one will bother you both here."

Beryl left us standing there in the hallway on the top floor. The prince opened the door to reveal one very large bed and a very large bathing tub. The bed was not made and it looked like someone had slept in it just a short while ago by the looks of it. I stood at the door about to back out of it.

"Serena it is not ideal but it will keep you safe."

"Is one room for Mina and myself?" I asked.

"No to keep up appearances I will be staying here with you. You can have the bed." _What this is not right. I can't do this. Not with him._

"This is no place for us. We can not stay here."

"We must until Jaedite and Zoesite have handled the route we need to take. Nephrite is with your court. They are safe. Mina is safe with Kunzite. It is what it is. You just need to stay put. This is no place for a princess to be. Or a prince for that matter."

"But you have been here before. You know her. Where you one of them like downstairs?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I quickly put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry." I flushed bright pink not being able to stop it.

"I am not proud of the fact but yes I was." He was watching me and the way I would react. "It was a short time ago. Like I said I am not proud of the fact but I was hiding from my father and brother at the time and it happened."

I turned and grumbled at myself and sat down on the chair. I was not so sure of the bed at this point. I didn't have a choice I guess. I removed the cloak hood from my head my newly red locks spilling out as I removed the remainder of the cloak.

"I like the red but I like the silver as well. Reminds me of a time long ago." He said as he put down his satchel he had taken from his horse. "There is a bath if you wish to bathe. I know we have been travelling for a few days."

"That would be nice."

"I will secure some dinner and be back up in a while if you want to bathe. I am sure Mina is doing the same."

"You are different today. Not like the day we met." I said quietly. I was secretly hoping he had not heard me but no such luck.

"I didn't want to have to bring you here. But it was a last resort. There is so much unrest on Earth. I didn't understand it when I was little but the people on Earth were not given a chance to fight off the evil that was here from another planet. I am sure it is back again. Someone or something is against the moon kingdom and it is showing more now than ever."

"Your worried." I watched his face as his features changed. He was remembering the past.

"Yes. I think someone is controlling my Father. I see little instances but not sure if they are real or not. I don't know why I am telling you this."

"I don't know why either." I looked straight at him. The hard looks he had were gone for the moment. The creases by his eyes were fret with worry. "I think I will take that bath while you go down for food."

"I will be back in a little while." He left me sitting in the chair and closed the door behind him. I went to the tub and started to draw a bath of warm water. I sat on the edge of the bath and drew my fingers in the water as it filled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Moments with Her

A/N - So it begins they are in a room together. His thoughts are going into overdrive.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 7 – Him

Moments with Her

I was actually dreading this. It was a last resort and I was putting myself in a room with her and the way I felt about her. I knew she would not like this. So I had stopped the travel party and had Kunzite change to just plain travel clothes. I did the same. When it was time to tell the court and the princess Nephrite advised them what was to happen and I watched as she hugged each of her court. The golden blonde was the one she chose to come with us which I could see made Kunzite smile the most. He went and got them and they followed him so trustingly to where I stood with the waiting horses. She was trying to tighten her cloak around her hair which didn't seem to want to stay.

"Princess we can not be seen as royalty. You stick out like a sore thumb. You need to change your appearance before we go into through the town. It is not that I am being as you stated _arrogant_ but this is to keep you safe." It sounded harsh but I needed her to know the truth of what was coming. She had opened her mouth to say something but closed it and with a small shake of her head I watched as her hair changed from her beautiful silver locks to that of red and her big beautiful silvery blue eyes turned green. Her cloak changed as well. No more simple moon jewelry but a design that matched what you would see on earth. Her maiden had done the same with her golden blonde hair. She changed it to a brown to match Kunzite.

"I can not keep the hair color. At night it will return to silver." She stated starring at me. I must have dropped my jaw because I closed it tightly. With just a shake of her head changes were made.

"We will be staying the night in a small town 4 hours from here. On the border of Middle Earth." Almost home.

"Endymion do you really think it will be safe for all of us there?" Kunzite knew the answer. He was putting on a show for the Princess and her maiden to assure them what we were doing was sane and right.

"They won't look for any of us there." I said to him playing along.

"Do you trust her?"

"No, not really but the options are less than favorable at this point."

"What is going on?" She demanded stomping her foot again. "I am standing right here." I looked at her and told her the truth. Whether she was going to like it I didn't know. Probably not.

"Well Princess, the delicate thing that you are we are going to see some not so pleasant things." I said to her. "Please do not speak unless spoken to when we arrive. We are only staying in a room there."

"Where are we staying?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" She huffed. "I can look after myself."

"Not at this place you can't." _Oh boy she definitely would not be able to look after herself there. She would be taken by one or more men in a heartbeat._

"Then tell me."

"Not now Princess."

I lifted her up without asking and put her on top of the closest horse that was not Helios. I watched the now brown haired maiden mount hers with skill and we followed by mounting ours. I could hear her scoff at the situation and pout just a little as I looked at her. She was definitely having a Princess moment. She pulled the cloak around her head to hide her dissatisfaction but I could see it. It was radiating from her. We all left at a walk's pace as I was in the lead with Kunzite.

It was a short distance before I heard her talking to her maiden who was riding beside her. I looked at Kunzite who could hear them talking as well.

"I don't like this Mina. Something is off. They are keeping something from us."

"If something happens I will be there."

Leading the way we happened to pass by not just forest but fields of wheat and grass. Children playing and other people that would not have known who she was. She was disguised anyhow but some people of Earth didn't even know who I was as well. I could see her smile at the children. It seems that is what brought out her smile more than anything elese, which in turn made me smile. She may have been from the moon but she was just as much like us as we were like them. She had noticed I was smiling at her and quickly looked away. She had said she was not a rider but she seemed to be doing just fine. Mind you we were only going at a walk's pace. I fell back and rode up beside her without looking at her. I had not startled her at least. I watched Mina ride up with Kunzite which made him smile at her for the company.

"Princess. Your riding skills are just fine. I thought we would have to teach you on the way."

"I am a quick learner. Is this the only reason you have chosen to speak to me." She was mad at me again.

"I know you will object to where I am taking you. But no one will find you or any of us there. I wish you didn't have to see this place it is not a fair representation of Earth. It is a getaway for certain types of people who wish to hide and do…"

"And do what?"

"You are fragile and not of this planet. We must change not only our appearance but our names as well. I am Darien when I come here. You should change your name as well. We will be a travelling couple." I paused and waited for a reaction. "My brother is not to know I brought you here. He would disapprove along with my Father." _Oh would they ever disapprove._ I was taking a chance on this but I was sure she would not be one to spout out that we were going to a brothel.

She starred at me waiting and when I didn't say anything back she spoke again. "Where are we going? Fragile am I?" She was questioning everything yet scoffing that I was calling her fragile. "If you have been here before why are you Darien?" _You don't want to know why I am Darien Princess._

"We are going to what Earth calls a Brothel." I looked at her and with a very serious face told her exactly what needed to be done. I could not have anything go wrong here. "We must keep to our selves. Not draw attention. We unfortunately will be there for 2 days as the uprising one of the towns close by is being controlled."

"A Brothel. You are taking us to a Brothel?"

"Yes Princess I am taking you to a brothel."

"Why a brothel?" Her voice dropped from the complaint just a moment ago. "I know of them from Venus but we were only ever told the name and that it is not a place for a prince or princess to visit."

"No one will look for you there." I stopped Helios and her horse by grabbing the reins. I looked straight at her and thought for a minute. I loved her name but it needed to be changed just like I had changed mine when I had stayed there. "I think you are a Serena." I said. It was similar to Serenity. I would continue to call her Princess though.

"I don't want to change my name." She looked at me and if she had been on the ground I am pretty sure she would have stomped her foot again. I pressed my heels into Helios side to start walking again and her horse followed.

"I am sorry Princess for the next two days you will be Serena while we are hiding there. I will bring you food and you can sleep. You must not be seen by the customers."

We rode up to the brothel that had a sign on the outside that said Beryl's Gentleman's House on the outside. She was conflicted on what to think. I could see it in her face. I dismounted and asked the others to wait while I secured the rooms with Beryl. I was dreading this. I know she would bring up how I had stayed a week here before. I am sure she would try to line up a few of the girls just for me. I entered the door and was greeted by Beryl.

"Darien you came back."

"Yes Beryl but I am not on my own. I have company. I was hoping to rent your private top floor rooms. We have been travelling and seek shelter to rest. You are the closest place. We could not travel any further."

"I still have the rooms. They are yours. I would be happy to have you stay. Maybe partake in.."

"No Beryl I have settled with someone. If I should have the need I will come down." I lied to her. This visit and stay I may just have to come down to release if I am going to be in close proximity to her.

We headed outside to Kunzite and the ladies. I would have to be very careful with names. Especially in the hallway. She is not going to be happy. She is going to see the worst of the worst here. I could tell she was not weathered in the knowledge of what a brothel was. I could see her watching Beryl from a top her horse and the thoughts she was thinking. Kunzite helped her down as she started to shrink back.

"Well I had no idea Darien had someone to share his life with. I will be happy to have you both and Kellan you are welcome as Darien is. Please come with me."

She was glaring at me as I took her arm. I didn't say anything I just made sure she was on my arm the whole time and not being a princess at that particular moment. We entered the building from the same door I had just come out of with Beryl. I could tell she was looking around as I felt her balk at going further. I knew she wanted to say something. She always did. I put my one hand on hers that was over my arm to tell her it was okay. She came with but it was a little bit at first to get her to keep up.

I knew the hallways here. They were etched in my head since I had been here. I knew the ladies because I had fucked some of them. I didn't turn to see them I just followed Beryl. I knew from the way the Princess was moving that she was watching what was going on around her. She gripped me tighter than I think she was expecting but she didn't let go. I kept my hand on hers and snuck a peek at her. Her cloak hood was still up and her eyes were a wide as the horizon. I was pretty sure that she had never seen the act of sex before let alone been alone with a male in any shape or form. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Kunzite smile again at what Mina was saying to him.

"Now Darien my dear supper will be in an hour will you be joining us?"

"No Beryl we have been travelling and must rest. We will take our supper to our room."

"Of course." Beryl climbed the stairs and took us to the top floor. "Here we are a room for you Darien and Kellan you are just down the hall. No one will bother you both here."

Beryl left us standing there in the hallway on the top floor. I opened the door and entered. She entered after and was about to turn to leave. From her facial expression she was not impressed. Since the door was still open I had no choice but to use the false name. "Serena it is not ideal but it will keep you safe."

"Is one room for Mina and myself?" She asked with hope that she could stay with her lady.

"No to keep up appearances I will be staying here with you. You can have the bed."

"This is no place for us. We can not stay here."

"We must," I said softly, "Until Jaedite and Zoesite have handled the route we need to take. Nephrite is with your court. They are safe. Mina is safe with Kunzite. It is what it is. You just need to stay put. This is no place for a princess to be. Or a prince for that matter." I said to her closing the door.

"But you have been here before. You know her. Where you one of them like downstairs?" I watched as her very innocent question turned into moment she had regretted. She clamped her hand over her mouth once she realized what she had asked. "I'm sorry." I watched her flush a bright pink at her own question. I wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

"I am not proud of the fact but yes I was." I watched her. I told it like it was. I couldn't lie to her right now. She needed to know the truth. "It was a short time ago. Like I said I am not proud of the fact but I was hiding from my father and brother at the time and it happened." I waited for her to respond but she didn't. She grumbled at herself probably scolding herself like I did on plenty occasions. I watched as she sat and removed the cloak with the red locks spilling out behind her. Something in me stirred. She would be very close tonight and tomorrow. I had to be in control. "I like the red but I like the silver as well. Reminds me of a time long ago." I put down my satchel I had taken from Helios. "There is a bath if you wish to bathe. I know we have been travelling for a few days." I would take it easier on her right now. This I am sure was a lot to take in.

"That would be nice."

"I will secure some dinner and be back up in a while if you want to bathe. I am sure Mina is doing the same."

"You are different today. Not like the day we met." She said quietly. She was looking at her hands and trying to hide them inside the cloak in her lap.

"I didn't want to have to bring you here. But it was a last resort. There is so much unrest on Earth. I didn't understand it when I was little but the people on Earth were not given a chance to fight off the evil that was here from another planet. I am sure it is back again. Someone or something is against the moon kingdom and it is showing more now than ever."

"Your worried."

Of course I was worried. I wanted, no I had to protect you Princess. You have been who I have been dreaming about finding for years. The dream that I had of her popped into my head as I gave her the red rose. "Yes. I think someone is controlling my Father. I see little instances but not sure if they are real or not. I don't know why I am telling you this." _Too much information Endymion. _

"I don't know why either." She looked straight at me questioning me. "I think I will take that bath while you go down for food." She had changed. She was not so Princess like in this moment.

"I will be back in a little while." I left her sitting in the chair and went out the door. I heard her get up and start drawing the water in. I went down the hallway and knocked on Kunzite door. He answered it as Mina was getting her surroundings.

"Mina stay inside we will be back with some food for the night."

"Okay it is just like the brothel's on Venus so I know to stay put or be drawn in."

I was a little taken aback at her comment. By the sounds of it she had been in a brothel before. I headed down the stairs before Kunzite said a word to me.

"She knows we have been here before. She can read the emotions. She is going in overdrive with everything going on around her."

"She figured it out did she?"

"Yes. As soon as we entered."

"Well lets keep our wits about us."

"Lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8 - Beryl's Gentlemen's House

A/N- Fluff chapter with some language. Be fore warned!

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 8

Beryl's Gentleman's House

I sunk into the water and fully submerged my head under the water. I closed my blue eyes and tried to remember before papa died. Endymion had said the moon had interfered. I couldn't believe that. There had to have been a reason. We were superior beings to all the other planets. Or were we? The Earth revolves around the sun but sees both the sun and the moon and no other planets. _Was the evil that papa died for still on Earth?_ Was it changing the way they thought of the moon and it's people? I had so many questions and didn't know what to think.

I brought my head up out of the water. The water had washed away the red hair and the green eyes back to my silver hair and grayish blue eyes. I just lay in the water remembering my home and my history. I had been so happy. Playing in the gardens and the young boy who gave me the rose.

I relived the dream I kept having once again. The only difference was that I was awake. The water had soothed my head and my heart just enough to let the dream through. I was again about to thank the boy and he disappeared. Something was blocking my memory. The rest should have come through by now.

My eyes opened and I stood up from the water. Once I had distanced my nose from the water my head cleared. Something was in the water that made my head hazy. A scent I was not aware of. I stood reaching for the towel to cover up as I felt like someone was here, watching waiting.

I peered around the corner to find Endymion starring. I didn't know how long he had been there for but that feeling he had been watching made my skin dry instantly.

"Ahm." He was still staring straight at me still holding the plates. "Well Princess that is not something I was hoping to witness. But seeing as where we are you would fit right in. Except the silver hair. But if I didn't know you were my brothers I would fuck you.…" He smirked and was staring even more now as I wrapped the towel tightly around me.

I quickly dressed behind the curtain and I had a feeling he was watching the outline. His arrogance and telling it as it is was coming though again. I blushed just thinking about what he had said just moments ago. I quietly grumbled at myself. I was mad that I had let him see me but something in his eyes when I watched him just moments ago didn't match what he was saying. I came out in the change of clothes I had in my satchel. I quietly sat on the edge of the bed as Endymion handed me a plate of bread and some cheeses.

"It is not the best meal for this evening but it will do. I did not want to draw too much attention to myself for your sake."

"Thank you I guess." I paused. "How much did you see?" It was like I had a permanent rosy blush on my cheeks since he had seen me.

"Oh I saw everything. It is nothing I haven't seen before Princess." He had not taken his eyes off me since I had sat down. "Considering where we are Princess I would have fucked you. But you are my brothers. Now eat it is late." My eyes flew open at his comment. Such a mouth for a Prince. True I had not seen even just a little of what he had in his life but still.

"I didn't realize I was in the bath for that long. I was not planning for you to see me." I seemed to be flushed and very hot but I tried not to show it.

"Well I had a chat with Beryl. I needed to know what has been going on in the area." He looked down at his plate and then up and starred at me. "She asked about you." It was like his mood had flipped instantly.

I looked at him. His eyes were soft he was searching for something to say. "I'm sorry that I was awful to you when we first met and a few minutes ago. You seemed very umm Princess like. It still comes out once and a while."

"I am a Princess. I was just sent here so I am sure I did not act like I should either. How would you be if you were taken away from your home?" I said it a little harshly but eased up at the end. "I was promised to someone I don't think I have ever seen before. I wanted to marry someone who I had a chance to know, to be with and who I had fallen in love with."

"Well I can tell you my brother is the opposite of me. He would have taken you right then and there. No stopping to ask questions."

I pushed the plate away at the thought, stood up and attempted to fix my hair. His mood had flipped again. He was standing in front of me when I turned back around and I lost my footing again because he was too close. He grabbed me by the waist before I fell back and eased me back to the ground. He was still face to face with me. I could feel the heat radiating off him. He was different. This moment was different than the others when he was this close.

"You are easily moved aren't you?" He asked not moving. He was watching my eyes. He was trying to feel out what was happening. I didn't move from him or fight him. I like him, was watching. My anger was gone. He pulled me closer. "I know you are my brother's but I am drawn to you." He pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face from across my eyes. "You are his.."

He was telling me I was his brother's but his actions didn't match his words. He pulled me in and kissed me. Heat washed over me from all places. The blood rushed to my lips. My head clouded over. I sunk into him but I knew I shouldn't. I tried to back away but I was just as drawn to him in this moment as he was to me. My lips were swelling and he had his hand on the back of my head and one on my waist still. When he pulled away I looked up at him and touched my lips. He touched my fingers over my lips and then he touched his own.

"You are my brother's. I must not do that again." He was scolding himself. Like a parent scolding a child for taking something they shouldn't have. "I am sorry I shouldn't have."

He went to release my waist yet he lingered there. I reached out and touched his face. The lines that looked so hard softened under my touch. I found my self drawn into his eyes. His dark eyes became lighter somehow. He was fighting himself and his feelings. I didn't know his brother. But I was getting to know him. I ran my fingers over his lips and he didn't back away. I saw his features change again as I kissed him back.

"Serenity we shouldn't." He whispered to me. He didn't call me Princess. He always called me Princess.

"I don't know your brother. I am here in this moment. He is not. You are here in this moment. He is not." I whispered back ever so softly to him.

"We shouldn't…." He was torn. His eyes where telling me he was fighting inside.

"You keep saying that. But you don't want to believe it. I can see it in your eyes." I said to him watching his eyes.

"I have to give you to him. I won't be able to do it now." He kissed me again and even the moments when we first met to now seemed so long ago. I again melted into him as he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at my eyes. "You're glowing. You're happy. You're different."

"I think I am just as drawn to you as you are to me. I don't know what it is. I have never felt like this before. I've never been kissed before. I have never had someone with me other than my court beside one time. That one time I was on my own and they were kind enough to give me a rose. They disappeared before I could thank him."

His facial features changed again. "As a young boy I remember playing in a garden." He paused. "A girl was watching my brother and I playing. I got a way from him and found a perfect rose. I picked it and gave it to the girl in the white dress." He was talking as if he was in a trance. Like he was living it right now. "She was about to talk to me when Father had called for me." He paused and looked at me. "She was you, wasn't she?"

I nodded. "You disappeared before I could thank you. I was so young and I couldn't follow you. I wasn't supposed to be at the party so I stayed in the gardens to watch. When I arrived on this planet I started to remember. It has been in my dreams since I arrived. It was one of the last days my papa was alive. He died here on Earth sealing the evil away that infiltrated this planet."

"I had dreamed of you for so long and when I couldn't figure out who you were I was reckless, searching, getting into trouble just so I could see you in my dreams."

He let go of my waist and took my hand. "I can't give you to him knowing this."

I sat on the bed. The moonlight shining through the open window hit my silver hair. I took a strand and twirled it around my finger. The golden crystal around my neck and the silver crystal on my wrist glittered. I couldn't hide them at this moment. I wasn't trying to. The moon light felt good. I loved my home and wanted to be there again but knowing now what I do that the little boy that handed me the rose was standing before me. I reached up and touched my lips. It felt right. I looked at Endymion who was still watching me.

He sat down on the bed beside me and turned to me taking strands of my hair in his hands and just letting it run over his hands. His jet black hair so dark compared to mine. With the moonlight and the crystal it changed my clothes to the dress he saw me in all those years ago. Silvery white with golden strands. Pearls over the shoulders draped just enough to make a sleeve. I closed my eyes and turned to him.

"Is this is what you remember? This is what I remember." I had a soft smile while my eyes searched out what he was feeling. I didn't have to wait long for an answer.

He took my face in his hands and didn't hesitate to kiss me again. I moved closer to him and he drew me into him. I was not afraid of what would come this time. I was not afraid of him at all. I was letting him dictate what happened next. I could tell he was still very torn in his feelings of loyalty to his father and being loyal to himself.

"Serenity…." He said between kisses.

"Endymion."

"This can't happen here." He kissed me again pulling me deeper to him than ever before. "It can not happen here. I will not take you here."

He laid me back on the bed and hovered over me kissing me. Each kiss deeper than the last. Each more lustful than the last. It was as if this moment was suspended in time and space. The arrogant man I had known before was gone and a love had grown between us in such a small amount of time now that we knew who the other was.

His resolve was waning. With each kiss he wanted more. The crystal sensing that shielded us from time. I was still young but I felt his emotion, his want and his need was what I wanted at this moment with him. How my thoughts had changed in just moments. The arrogance was gone. The moody smirks were gone. He only had eyes for me and he was showing it.

I nodded at him and kissed him as he removed his clothing. I ran my hands over his chest as he pulled my now naked body to his. I followed his movement as he entered me. I arched into him as he moved with in me. The feelings I had were of joy and happiness. _Was this what true pure love is supposed to feel like?_ I was lost in the moment and cried out with him as the most intense feeling of joy, happiness and energy was released. We both floated back down to the bed as he covered us both with the sheet.

"Serenity, Princess." He kissed me as I closed my eyes. I listened to his rapidly beating heart slow before closing my eyes and falling to a peaceful sleep.

For the first night since we arrived on Earth I didn't dream of the boy with the rose because the boy with the rose was laying beside me. I instead relived the moment joy I had felt just hours ago. I awoke with a smile as I felt Endymion kiss the top of my head.


	9. Chapter 9 - Her

A/N - Fluff his version. Language.

Enjoy

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 9 – Him

Serenity

I headed outside and un tacked the horses. Beryl had a barn and Kunzite and I placed the horses inside to keep them out of the elements. Once we had done that we headed back inside. Trying to avoid the sexual invitations to play was going to be hard. The aura in the rooms and the visuals you could not help but feel like everyone else. I sat in the sitting room with a full view of every other room on the first floor.

"You gentlemen are down her yet not partaking in the events for this evening? We must do better. Talia, Esther come we must make an excellent impression."

"No Beryl it is fine." I said and waved them away. My body was objecting but I was not here to fuck the girls. I wanted to feel out the situation and the area.

"Why Darien this young thing you have up stairs must have you wrapped around her finger."

_You have no idea_, "It is new and not something I care to discuss." I said to her with a smile. She would twist me around and I would end up fucking both Talia and Esther before I returned up stairs. I had to keep my wits about me. She did lace the water but not the wine if I remembered right.

"Well she is a pretty thing. She must make you happy."

"Yes she does."

"What about you Kellan? You have quite the catch on your arm today."

"Yes Beryl. Sister to Serena."

"Oh you both have sisters. What fun. You must bring them down I am sure they would enjoy the festivities for the night."

"We will take our dinner up actually. Middle stew it smells like." I was watching Beryl and her flare for taking an uncomfortable conversation and turning and twisting it to make it more fun. I knew she was a witch. I figured it out while I was here. Hence the drugged water.

When she realized that we would not be bringing the Princess and Mina down to partake she stopped pushing and brought out some bread and cheeses and plates of stew. We took what we could and headed upstairs.

Once we reached the top floor I entered our door without knocking first. I am wishing I had because everything changed in that moment. She was standing in all her glory naked as the day she was born. I couldn't take my eyes from her. She was beautiful. Every line of her body, every curve of her breast. Her nipples protesting at the cool air. She was silver haired again and glowing. I could feel my member throb. I wouldn't be able to hide it if she kept standing there. I had to push the thoughts of her away. I had to control myself.

"Ahm." I said breaking the silence. _Ah_ _Fuck control is gone_. "Well Princess that is not something I was hoping to witness. But seeing as where we are you would fit right in. Except the silver hair. But if I didn't know you were my brothers I would fuck you.…" _What the fuck did I just say to her? Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck_. I scolded myself. I watched her wrap the towel around her tightly and head behind the dressing curtain. That didn't help at all because I could still see every outline of her. Her nipples hard as rocks against the material she had put on. She came back out fully dressed the curves gone for me to stare at but leaving behind the feeling of needing to head downstairs to take care of my throbbing situation.

She had a pinkish blush on her cheeks that matched the rosy hue of her chest. "It is not the best meal for this evening but it will do. I did not want to draw too much attention to myself for your sake." Not that Beryl didn't try to.

"Thank you I guess." She paused trying to think of how to say what came out of her mouth next. "How much did you see?" Her cheeks went even redder than they were just a moment ago. Did she realize that I have an issue I needed to take care of?

"Oh I saw everything. It is nothing I haven't seen before Princess." I watched her. Because if I removed my eyes from her I don't know what I would do. "Considering where we are Princess I would have fucked you." _Fuck did I just say that to her?_ "But you are my brothers. Now eat it is late." I watched her eyes fly open at my comment. So yes I did just say that. I was loosing my resolve and she was noticing.

"I didn't realize I was in the bath for that long. I was not planning for you to see me." She had looked away at the plate I had handed her. I had hoped she had not noticed the bulge in my pants.

"Well I had a chat with Beryl. I needed to know what has been going on in the area." For the first time since I walked in on her I took my eyes off of her. But I was drawn to her. "She asked about you." I returned my gaze to her. I couldn't let her think the worst of me. "I'm sorry that was awful to you when we first met and a few minutes ago. You seemed very umm Princess like. It still comes out once and a while."

"I am a Princess. I was just sent here so I am sure I did not act like I should either. How would you be if you were taken away from your home? I was promised to someone I don't think I have ever seen before. I wanted to marry someone who I had a chance to know, to be with and who I had fallen in love with." She had softened her tone like I had.

"Well I can tell you my brother is the opposite of me. He would have taken you right then and there. No stopping to ask questions." _Oh god I would have been just like him if I had done the same. That was not so not happening._

I watched her push the plate away after only a few bites. She had stood up and attempted to fix her hair. She obviously was not used to doing it on her own because she seemed to wobble on her feet. I surged forward forgetting about my current situation and grabbed her before she fell. I could feel the heat from her blush radiating from her as I am sure she could feel my hardness through the layers between us. Could she tell I was drawn to her? That I had to be near her? That I probably shouldn't be this near but I didn't care. "You are easily moved aren't you?" I watched her, my eyes soft and searching. She didn't fight me or pull away. "I know you are my brother's but I am drawn to you." I pulled a loose strand of hair from across her eyes. "You are his." I whispered holding her tightly. I broke my resolve. _Fuck it._ I reached in and kissed her. My current feelings poured into the forbidden kiss that felt right. She moved ever so slightly but came back in. She felt warm and fit perfectly in my arms. The blood rushing to her lips as I pulled away breaking the contact moments later. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and took the taste of her onto my own.

"You are my brother's. I must not do that again." I shouldn't have done it. I should have just put her down. "I am sorry I shouldn't have." I didn't want to let her go. I was still drawn to her. It was like a spark had lit the flame that was me right now. She reached out and touched my face. Tracing around my cheeks to my eyes. The scolding I had just done to myself dissipating under her touch. She was curious. She was looking for the real me not the one I was showing her to keep us separated all the time. She brushed her finger tips across my bottom lip and it sent a sensation through me. Things had changed. She had changed. She watched my eyes and kissed me this time when I didn't back away.

"Serenity we shouldn't." I used her name.

"I don't know your brother. I am here in this moment. He is not. You are here in this moment. He is not." She whispered back.

"We shouldn't…." I was torn. My dream, the rose and her all flooded my head.

"You keep saying that. But you don't want to believe it. I can see it in your eyes."

"I have to give you to him. I won't be able to do it now." I kissed her again and she just melted into me. I looked at her as she tried to read me. "You're glowing. You're happy. You're different."

"I think I am just as drawn to you as you are to me. I don't know what it is. I have never felt like this before. I've never been kissed before. I have never had someone with me other than my court beside one time. That one time I was on my own and they were kind enough to give me a rose. They disappeared before I could thank him."

I looked right at her. I was right it was her. That first night when I saw her sleeping. The pull I had towards her. All the feelings I was trying to cover up. "As a young boy I remember playing in a garden."

_Something was drawing me to her. Her eyes it was her eyes. They looked like she wanted to play. I stood up as watched as she was watching us. I went to the closest rose bush. My mother had these on Earth as well. I picked the prettiest one I could see. Just like my mother taught me. I broke the stem and left Diamond to fend for him self. He was coveting the stone that Father had given to me. He had entrusted it to me. I wandered over to the young girl. She was from the Moon. She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. _

_I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

"A girl was watching my brother and I playing. I got a way from him and found a perfect rose. I picked it and gave it to the girl in the white dress. She was about to talk to me when Father had called for me." I looked at her. I took a chance that this pull between us was because when I saw her. "She was you, wasn't she?"

She nodded yes. _It was her._ "You disappeared before I could thank you. I was so young and I couldn't follow you. I wasn't supposed to be at the party so I stayed in the gardens to watch. When I arrived on this planet I started to remember. It has been in my dreams since I arrived. It was one of the last days my papa was alive. He died here on Earth sealing the evil away that infiltrated this planet."

"I had dreamed of you for so long and when I couldn't figure out who you were I was reckless, searching, getting into trouble just so I could see you in my dreams."

I took her hand in mine and looked at her. "I can't give you to him knowing this." I would defy everything just to keep her.

She sat on the bed and fidgeted with her hair. Her beautiful silver hair that I had been seeing in my dreams and those big beautiful eyes. She was glowing as the moonlight shone through the window. She reached her head up and basked in the light. She seemed to get stronger as the moon rose in the dark sky. She went from glowing to glittering in a matter of moments. I was in awe of her. The one I had dreamed of for so long was by my side. I sat with her as she looked at me. I felt her hair as the moment I met her I relived again played in my head.

_She was from the Moon. She had silver hair like the Queen and King._

_I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

She was watching my face and changed her clothes like she had before. The dress was similar but not the same. I never noticed the dress it was always her eyes and hair. She closed her eyes and smiled "Is this is what you remember? This is what I remember."

I took her face in my hands being as gentle as I could. I looked in her eyes and kissed her again. It was just as I remember. Her sitting on that bench watching me. "Serenity…." I said before I kissed her again.

"Endymion."

My name coming from her lips sent a thrill through me and reminded me that my situation below my waist was still straining for release because of her and the bath. I didn't want to do this here of all places in a gentleman's establishment. "This can't happen here." I kissed her not knowing if I would be able to control myself. I broke the seal only to kiss her again. "It can not happen here. I will not take you here." I was telling her this yet I was doing the opposite.

I laid her back on the bed her hair fanning out behind her. Her eyes watching every move I made and attempted to match it. I hovered over her and kissed her. The blood rushing to every contact point I had with her. She didn't stop me and nor did I stop. I felt the back of her and pulled her towards me as she nodded and kissed me. I didn't wait. My clothing was gone in seconds. The moment I connected back to her she ran her hands over my chest as I pulled her to me. With one swift movement I entered her. Time and space where lost as she arched into me. It was just her and me in this moment. We were floating as moved within her. She cried out moments later as the moment of pure bliss reached across her face. I too cried out releasing everything that was meant for her.

I pulled the thin top sheet over both of us as I pulled her close. I kissed her again brushing the stray hair from her face. I traced her face with my fingers as she listened to my heart beat slow and her eyes closed. "Serenity, Princess."

I waited till she was sleeping peacefully before I finally fell asleep. A weight had been lifted off of me. I had found my dream princess. Now I had to figure out how to keep her.

I woke a few short hours after with a smile on my face. She must have been dreaming because she too had a smile of pure joy on her face. I kissed the top of her head not chancing to wake her with a kiss on the mouth. She deserved to sleep after the admissions and sex we had had last night.

_Time and space where lost as she arched into me. It was just her and me in this moment._

I smiled and kissed her head again.


	10. Chapter 10 - Knowledge

Chapter 10 – Her

Knowledge

"Slept well did you Princess?" He stood up from the bed still naked from last night as I watched his muscles and lines of his body flex as he walked. I watched him dress as a slight blush peeked over my cheeks. I pulled the sheet up around me and sat up. He was still shirtless when he came over and kissed me again. "I will go down and get us something to eat. You may want to dress and get changed. I won't let anyone get close to you. I will protect you. I will always protect you." He said watching me.

I nodded to him and with a shake of my head my hair was red again and eyes turned to green. "I still think I like the silver over the red. But the red is growing on me." He said as he slipped his shirt over his chest. I too stood from the bed with the sheet wrapped around me and went to dress. I realized there was blood on the sheets when I turned back. "Ohhh" I blushed again not knowing or realizing what I had done to the sheets.

"It's okay." He smiled and came to me. "You are pure and that is what happens when a girl has her first time." He paused and kissed me again. "Don't worry. I will clean you up when I return if you want to draw another bath." He kissed the top of my head and headed out the door.

I dropped the sheet around me and headed to the bath and started to pull the water into it. He was not gone long and came back with some more bread, cheese and fresh water. I was about to step into the water when from behind me he pulled out a rose and watched as my eyes lit up. I turned my head as he took my hand and helped me step into the bath. He took the cloth and washed the blood from my legs being as careful as he was with me the night before. He was memorizing every inch of me as he used the cloth. I watched his eyes and his face as he was as delicate as the rose he had given to me for the second time.

"Don't submerge your head in the water. It is laced with a powder that makes you see things." He finished washing me before he himself stood naked in the bath with me. "I learned the hard way. I ended up here for a few days before I had my wits. But I would gladly spend days with you in this room if we didn't have to see what was going on downstairs." He pulled me close and shielded me from the window. The water had stripped my hair back to the silver. I moved with him as he kissed me. He was so close and very hard like he was last night. "You submerged yourself last night didn't you?" He said huskily. He picked me up as he sat on the edge of the tub and placed me around him. "Princess." He said as he entered me again. He moved me in such a way that I had arched my back and my hair had just covered us. Shielding us as he had shielded me from the window. I was not in the water but he was. He was gentle with his touch and moved with in me till I cried out as I had last night. "The water does things. Make you see things. Makes you want things. Makes you think of things. It can also make you forget where you are."

I nodded. "Yes I did submerge my head last night. I was trying to block everything that had happened out of my head. Only I had thought of you and the rose."

"The day I had seen you come out of your tent I was mad that my brother got to have something that I had been looking for just handed to him. I was drawn to you then just as much as I am now. I was scolding myself. It was not the first time I had seen you. I had come in the middle of the night and I saw you sleeping. I was drawn to you then as much as I am drawn to you now. I can not give you to him. I will defy them. I will protect you from my brother."

"I know you will." I touched his face and ran my fingers over his mouth as he kissed them. I released myself from around him and stood in the water. It was like I had changed in just a short span. I had awoken my senses. I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was feeling. I was not confused. It was almost natural. He cleaned me again while I stood and he then he stepped back out of the water helping me from the bath. I dried off and we both dressed quickly as a knock came to the door I quickly changed my hair color back to the red and green eyes. I sat at the small table and cut the bread to eat as Endymion opened the door. It was General Kunzite and Mina.

"Sereni- Serena did you sleep well?" She had to stop herself from calling me by my name. She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes told me with out saying anything that she knew something. I smiled back at her as Endymion let them in. The top sheet was laid over the blood spot so no one was the wiser. I had not even noticed that he had done it. I knew Mina would know though. She was from Venus she knew when anyone close to her had feelings of a different nature like love and happiness.

"I did sleep well enough for the place we are in." I didn't look directly at her just at the bread that I was attempting to cut.

"Will you both be alright if we go and scout the area again?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes we won't wander." Mina said smiling at him.

Both the Prince and General left closing the door behind them. Mina came and sat with me and looked at me. She was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked not really looking her in the eye.

"Is he still arrogant?"

"What?" My eyes looked up at her as I questioned her question.

"The Prince, is he still arrogant?"

I looked at her funny and questioned verbally. "Why?"

"Something changed. You changed. I can feel it. I know Serenity. I am from Venus. I know."

"Ok Mina what do you know?" I pushed her to say it so I didn't have to.

"You are betrothed to another yet you slept with his brother last night. I know. I am your guardian. I am from Venus. Plus you are sitting gingerly."

"Mina do you remember when we were small? Do you remember I had received a rose from a young boy who was visiting from another planet? Before my papa died? At the party I was not supposed to be at."

"Vaguely…. Why?"

"Endymion is that boy."

"What?"

She was watching me as I talked about the dreams I had started to have when we first arrived on the planet. "He has been looking for me too. He doesn't want to give me to his brother. I don't know how to explain what has happened."

We heard a commotion outside and peered outside the window. Beryl was outside talking with what looked like someone from our traveling party. He looked dressed in the same uniforms.

"You are telling me that the Prince is Darien and the Princess of the Moon that we have been trying to locate is in my establishment under my nose and I was not notified. The Wise One will not be happy. He has a plan for the princess and the crystal. We have to find the crystal it has the power to be able to rule the world. We need more energy, more people for the Wise One to wipe out the Moon Kingdom."

"Yes Queen Beryl."

"Find me the crystal. Find me both crystals."

"Yes your majesty." He had run off to his horse and took off down the gravel road. "Once I get the crystals I will rule the world. I will rule the Wise One. I will take the Prince who has infiltrated the kingdom and he will rule by my side."

I looked at Mina and she looked at me. We stepped back from the window so we would not be seen. The look on her face and mine said everything that we needed to leave this place.

It was not till some time later that the Prince and Kunzite returned. The look on their faces told me that they knew some of what was going on.

"We could leave." She said.

"If we leave now we will draw attention. If we stay we have to be very careful. Kunzite come we will get enough food to tide us over for the evening and we will all stay in one room."

"Who is this Wise One? Is he the one who is in charge of all the unrest? Beryl said she would rule with the Prince that has infiltrated the palace?" Mina asked.

"Yes Miss Mina. He is the one we have been searching for. As for the Prince that has infiltrated the palace I am not sure about." The General was speaking right directly to her.

Both Endymion and Kunzite left and it was my turn to stare at Mina.

"What?"

"You questioned me. Now it is my turn. I am your Princess! What is going on with you and the General?"

"Nothing really…. Yet anyway. We spent the night chatting about different things. I told him where I am from and he wanted to see it. He is nice. He is treating me nice."

"Did you sleep with him?" Mina blushed. She didn't have to say anything. I knew from the blush. "You did and you criticized me for doing the same thing."

"I know I am sorry. I guess I was so in tune with what was going on around me." She blushed just as much as I had earlier.

"Uh huh. Now you have to behave yourself tonight since we will be all in the same room."

"That goes for you too Princess." She smiled at me with knowing eyes.

We changed the subject and waited for the gentlemen to return. It was a short time but it felt like it had taken forever. They had returned with bread and what looked like another meat dish and some ale and wine. There was some cheeses and fresh water.

We settled in for the afternoon and the rest of the evening keeping it low noise all around. Stories of the moon and when we were young flowed from us freely. The Prince did the same and told us of meeting his Generals. He told us of Earth in the different seasons she had throughout the year.

When darkness fell again my hair color changed from red to silver and my eyes from green to silver blue. Endymion was in awe. Mina was trying to pin my hair up to limit the moonlight glow it had. I was very aware of both of the men on the other side of the room. They were talking extremely low and I could not hear them.

What ever it was when Endymion saw me looking at him he smiled. The smirks long gone and the eyes reached out as if he was beside me. I blushed and smiled back.

"You're blushing. Stop thinking of him that way. I know you know." Mina said quietly to me.

"Oh stop it Mina we can't do anything but look. I am sure you are feeling the same way."

"You had your first time last night. I on the other hand had mine a long time ago."

I spun around and glared at her. "Mina…."

"My mother set me up. It was a one night thing. I never saw him again after that."

"You never told us. We are all like sisters.'

"It never came up."

It never came up because we never had to leave the palace except on royal duty or when visiting Mercury or Venus. We only ever visited the Moons of Jupiter and Mars. I let her finish and stole glances at the Prince while he did the same.

Since we all were secluded in the room all we did was tell stories from our respective planets. As a moon princess and a princess from Venus both Mina and I could tell the prince and the general wanted to travel to see more.

When I started to yawn I curled up in the bed. The blood soaked sheet forgot about for the time being. I covered it with more of the sheet with out anyone seeing. Mina took one side of the bed and I the other and we lay there talking for a bit before falling asleep. My dream was for a future with Endymion. A peaceful future.


	11. Chapter 11 - Realization

A/N - same fluff from the previous chapter but his version. No language in this one.

Please read and review. Let me know what you think. Thank you to all who have so far! It is appreciated.

Enjoy

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 11 – Him

Realization

Waking up with her in the bed beside me was not something you could have told me I would be doing today. Last night was everything and more that I could have wanted from being with her. I couldn't help but remember floating in mid air as I gave her everything I had to give.

_She sat on the bed and fidgeted with her hair. Her beautiful silver hair that I had been seeing in my dreams and those big beautiful eyes. She was glowing as the moonlight shone through the window. She reached her head up and basked in the light. She seemed to get stronger as the moon rose in the dark sky. She went from glowing to glittering in a matter of moments. I was in awe of her. The one I had dreamed of for so long was by my side. I sat with her as she looked at me. She closed her eyes and smiled "Is this what you remember? This is what I remember." _

_I took her face in my hands being as gentle as I could. I looked in her eyes and kissed her again. It was just as I remember. Her sitting on that bench watching me. "Serenity…."_

"_Endymion."_

_I laid her back on the bed her hair fanning out behind her. Her eyes watching every move I made and attempted to match it. I hovered over her and kissed her. The blood rushing to every contact point I had with her. She didn't stop me and nor did I stop. I felt the back of her and pulled her towards me as she nodded and kissed me. I didn't wait. My clothing was gone in seconds. The moment I connected back to her she ran her hands over my chest as I pulled her to me. With one swift movement I entered her. Time and space where lost as she arched into me. It was just her and me in this moment. We were floating as moved within her. She cried out moments later as the moment of pure bliss reached across her face. I too cried out releasing everything that was meant for her._

I watched her sleep peacefully. My fingers pulling the stray silver hair from across her eyes. She was still curled in my side. The sheet that I had pulled over both of us still tucked around her. I felt her shift and murmer as her eyes slowly opened to look at me. She smiled as she was slowly recalling what had happened last night.

"Slept well did you Princess?" I stood up from the bed and walked to where my clothes had landed. I knew she was watching me. I could tell by her not saying anything and the movement that she had sat up. I pulled up my pants and put on my boots and turned to her. I kissed her leaving her sitting there watching me. "I will go down and get us something to eat. You may want to dress and get changed. I won't let anyone get close to you. I will protect you. I will always protect you." I watched her nod slightly and with a shake of her head she was back to being the red head with green eyes. "I still think I like the silver over the red. But the red is growing on me." I slipped my shirt over my head and watched her rise with the sheet around her.

She looked back at the bed and her face fell. There was blood soaked into the sheet.

"Ohhh…." Her face flushed pink. She looked about ready to cry when I smiled and walked back over to her.

"It's okay. You are pure and that is what happens when a girl has her first time." I kissed her quelling the worry that was crossing her face. "Don't worry. I will clean you up when I return if you want to draw another bath." I kissed the top of her head and smiled again and headed out the door. Just as the door was closing I saw her drop the sheet and pad her way to the bath. Her skin had blood caked on it that I would clean up for her. I had taken her virginity it was the least I could do.

I pulled the door shut and headed downstairs with minimal contact to anyone. I went into the kitchen and took some bread and more cheese. I also brought back some fresh water that I made sure was not laced. I did not need both of us staying more than the few days we had planned for. The rooms were quiet. It was early and no one was up. There where still customers here and I could see Talia and Esther had quite enjoyed their night. I shook my head and headed up the stairs trying not to spill the pitcher as I went. In the hallway on the second floor I spied a vase of flowers and in it a rose. I just wanted the rose. So with having only two hands I put the pitcher down and took the rose and put it between my teeth and picked the pitcher back up. I had left her alone already too long and the bath must be ready for her.

I re-entered the room and put the plate of food down on the table and the pitcher by the edge. I watched her as she was drawing circles in the water as she emptied another bucket of water into the bath. I stopped her from entering the bath by showing her the rose. Her eyes lit up with delight as she smiled. I helped her step up into the water. She remained at the edge just watching me and waiting.

I took the cloth and filled it with the warm water. I dribbled the water over her legs at first before I started to wipe away the dried blood. I could smell her scent as every pass I made the stronger it became. Her body was telling me that she wanted more of me than what she was willing to voice. I could smell the water and the drug that Beryl had used was very evident in it. I looked up at her. Her hair had gone back to silver and just the way she looked at that moment and the scent that she was ready for another release. My lower extremity sprang to life. A combination of the drugged water and her I knew I would not last much longer with out taking her in the bath.

"Don't submerge your head in the water. It is laced with a powder that makes you see things." I couldn't take it anymore. I put the cloth down and stripped out of my clothes. My member springing forward at just the though of getting in the bath with her. I leaned towards her letting her feel me against her. "I learned the hard way. I ended up here for a few days before I had my wits. But I would gladly spend days with you in this room if we didn't have to see what was going on downstairs." I pulled her in for a kiss to show her that yes I wanted her as much as she wanted me. "You submerged yourself last night didn't you?" She nodded as I sat on the edge of the bath and wrapped her around me. I thrust up ward and looked into her eyes. "Princess…"

She arched her back as it would not be long before she released. I was not far behind her as she cried out as I thrust again into her. I had my head at her breast level and just rested my head there and listened to her heart beat. It was beating so fast and her breathing slowed as she came down from her release.

"The water does things. Make you see things. Makes you want things. Makes you think of things. It can also make you forget where you are." I said to her not looking up. My head just listening to her heartbeat.

"Yes I did submerge my head last night. I was trying to block everything that had happened out of my head. Only I had thought of you and the rose."

"The day I had seen you come out of your tent I was mad that my brother got to have something that I had been looking for just handed to him. I was drawn to you then just as much as I am now. I was scolding myself. It was not the first time I had seen you. I had come in the middle of the night and I saw you sleeping. I was drawn to you then as much as I am drawn to you now. I can not give you to him. I will defy them. I will protect you from my brother."

"I know you will."

She pulled back from my head as she ran her fingers over my face. She explored the lines around my eyes and ran her fingers over my lips as I kissed them. She released herself from around me and stood in the water as I cleaned her again from our recent activity. The scent of sex overpowered the drug in the water as it filled my nose. I helped her from the water and watched her. As she dressed I quickly dressed. A knock on the door interrupted my gaze and she knew she had to change quickly. The red re-appeared as did the green eyes as she sat and started to eat. I looked at her and then at myself to make sure nothing was visible of what we had just been doing and then opened the door.

Miss Mina who was a bundle of energy bounced in as Kunzite followed her. I could tell by the look of my general he was doing some of the same we were doing the night before.

"Sereni- Serena did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well enough for the place we are in." She said to her. She was not looking right at her for fear that she would reveal us.

"Will you both be alright if we go and scout the area again?" Kunzite asked. I looked at him and he nodded his head to head out the door. That meant he needed to talk. I smiled at both the girls and headed out the door with Kunzite. What ever he wanted to say he was itching to get it out.

"Yes we won't wander." Mina said smiling at him. I could tell she was happy and that she no doubt would be the one doing most of the talking while we were gone.

Once we had cleared the room and closed the door we could hear Mina talking but I didn't hear much from Serenity. I was sure she would have talked about what she had done last night but then again she was the Princess.

The sitting room was empty again. Morning was definitely here at Beryl's. The gentlemen that had stayed the night were being served again by their mistresses. I turned my head from it all and looked at Kunzite.

"Well my friend you wanted out what is up?"

"I know she is from Venus but I think I found my match."

"After one night?"

"It's not the water. I haven't touched it. There is just something about her. Something I am drawn to."

"I know the feeling." I said. I have had the same feeling for Serenity for years.

He continued to chat away about Mina and my mind started to wander. The noises from the other room were drifting in and it only made me remember Serenity and us last night.

_I laid her back on the bed her hair fanning out behind her. Her eyes watching every move I made and attempted to match it. I hovered over her and kissed her. The blood rushing to every contact point I had with her. She didn't stop me and nor did I stop. I felt the back of her and pulled her towards me as she nodded and kissed me. I didn't wait. My clothing was gone in seconds. The moment I connected back to her she ran her hands over my chest as I pulled her to me. With one swift movement I entered her. Time and space where lost as she arched into me. It was just her and me in this moment. We were floating as moved within her. She cried out moments later as the moment of pure bliss reached across her face. I too cried out releasing everything that was meant for her._

We eventually moved from the sitting room and headed outside to the barn to check on our horses. We gave them water and fresh hay. About to step from the barn to head inside I stopped Kunzite as we stayed hidden inside the doorway. One of our guards was talking to Beryl. We were just close enough to hear the conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girls in the window trying to hide as well.

"_You are telling me that the Prince is Darien and the Princess of the Moon that we have been trying to locate is in my establishment under my nose and I was not notified. The Wise One will not be happy. He has a plan for the princess and the crystal. We have to find the crystal it has the power to be able to rule the world. We need more energy, more people for the Wise One to wipe out the Moon Kingdom."_

"_Yes Queen Beryl."_

"_Find me the crystal. Find me both crystals." _

"_Yes your majesty." He had run off to his horse and took off down the gravel road. "Once I get the crystals I will rule the world. I will rule the Wise One. I will take the Prince who has infiltrated the kingdom and he will rule by my side."_

I had made some movements with my hand as we moved to go into the house without making a sound. The guard was one of our top ranking officials. It hurt that he had been on the other side of the fighting all this time. He had come to the guard just to infiltrate us for the Wise One.

Arriving up stairs without a word to one another we finally sat down with the ladies. I explained who the guard was and what this meant going forward. We had to stay hidden. We would be staying together. Strength in numbers they always say.

"We could leave." Serenity asked.

"If we leave now we will draw attention. If we stay we have to be very careful. Kunzite come we will get enough food to tide us over for the evening and we will all stay in one room."

"Who is this Wise One? Is he the one who is in charge of all the unrest? Beryl said she would rule with the Prince that has infiltrated the palace?" Mina asked. When she had put it that way something had clicked. My so called brother was a traitor and what I had seen over the years made more sense now than ever before.

"Yes Miss Mina. He is the one we have been searching for. As for the Prince that has infiltrated the palace I am not sure about." Kunzite answered her when he saw I was deep in thought over my revelation.

We left the ladies as my thoughts had taken over.

"The infiltrated prince Kunzite is my brother. I know it. I can feel it. Just all the little things that had pissed me off to no end helped me to see it more clearly now."

"What are you going to do? You have to give the Princess to your brother."

"I can't do that. He will destroy her. We have to protect her. I am going to defy my brother and my father. If we have to run we will. If we have to live off planet then so be it."

He looked at me. Not just the small glances when I gave orders. He really looked at.

"You slept with her last night didn't you?"

"She was the one that haunted my dreams for so long. We both figured out who the other was last night."

"So you slept with her?"

"Don't start. Let's jut gather what food we can and hunker down for the night."

We returned with food and kept mum about what we had talked about. No need to worry the ladies any more than they were. It was bad enough we were all in the same room. The ladies told stories of when they were young and on the moon and when they all had to travel to Venus. We joined in the story telling and told stories of when we were younger and just entering the everyday battle training. I told them how I met each of my generals. I explained about the seasons we had and that summer was the best season by far.

I knew the darkness had fallen. Serenity was watching me as her hair color changed before our eyes. Mina was trying to hide some of the glow by pinning up her hair but it did not work. They were talking but I could not hear what they were saying. All I saw was Serenity blush which made me in turn smile at her. I had a feeling she was thinking of us last night. When she quickly spun around and broke our gaze I knew Mina knew what we had done last night. Serenity turned back around and continued to steal small glances at me as I was her.

I did want to travel as an Earth Prince I could go to the other planets as a visitor or on royal duty. I usually did neither. I was so concentrated on learning and being moody I never saw the world around me much.

I noticed that both ladies had curled up in the bed and continued to talk before it went quiet. I laid a blanket over both of them and looked out the window. It was peaceful outside now but in a few days it may not be.


	12. Chapter 12 - Rendezvous

A/N - No fluffy stuff. This chapter anyhow. I hope as readers you like it. If something is off and doesn't jive let me know. I try to catch the things that don't upload properly as soon as I do but if I miss something please let me know. :o)

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 12 - Her

Rendezvous

I woke up on my side with a blanket laid over me. Endymion was sitting on the floor beside the bed with his head and back laying up against the bed. He was asleep. Kunzite was at the foot of the bed snoozing doing the same. Mina was still sleeping and she too had a blanket over her. I gently with out waking Endymion brushed a strand of his jet black hair away from his face. He was at peace right now. His features were always fret with some sort of worry. I just starred at him.

"Do you like what you see Princess?" He whispered and turned his head into my hand.

"I do. You are peaceful today. Your not fret with worry yet."

"You are safe."

I stepped out of the bed and sat with him on the floor. "Where are we headed to today?"

"Home."

"What will we do?"

"I haven't found what I need to break my father free of the control my brother has."

"Would it be this you are looking for?" I pulled the golden crystal necklace from between my breasts. "I heard you the other night. My mother told me to give it to the King."

I took the necklace off and placed it in Endymion's hands. He looked at it and then to me. "You had it? The moon kingdom had the crystal the whole time?"

"I guess your father left it with my papa before he died. He entrusted it to my mother who in turn entrusted it to me to return to your father."

"Thank you Princess. You don't know what this means." He kissed me quickly before the others noticed. "The crystal connects to the center of the palace. It goes into the core of the Earth this is why the palace, the Golden palace is in middle earth at the center." He looked me in the eyes. "With out it the Earth is vulnerable to all evil and could be destroyed at any time."

"It will work to help your father?"

"I hope so."

"I have a letter for your father. From my mother."

"Everything will have to remain as it is. I will have to have time to place the crystal but upon arrival to the palace everyone will be waiting for us." He looked at the crystal in the palm of his hand and then back at me. "I have a plan but you may not like it much." He paused. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"As much as I want to keep you hidden from my brother I will have to present you to him. You will have to keep him occupied and stay safe while I present the crystal to the core in the exact moment you are to be married. In presenting the crystal it will dispel the evil taken over in the palace, in my father and the Earth."

"We are to be married as soon as I arrive." I said alarmed. "He will take me away from you won't he."

"I won't let it happen. I will protect you." He placed his hands on mine to stop the frantic thoughts. "I will always be here for you Serenity. In this life and the next."

I turned my hair red again and stood up. My eyes turned green and I watched as Endymion stood with me. We both went to the window to greet the day. I stood and watched the sun rise and the moon disappear. I trusted him. I had only known him for a few days but I trusted him. I trusted him with my heart and my life.

"Stay here with Mina and Kunzite. I will go prepare the horses." I nodded and looked out the window as I saw Endymion head to the barn. He came back some time later with his sword on his hip and Kunzite's weapon in his hand. It was just as Mina had awoken.

Once Mina and Kunzite where up and going we had the remaining bread and left the room for the first time in 2 days. I clutched Endymion's arm just like I had when we arrived as we went through the quiet brothel. Various ladies were in states of undress sleeping with the men they had been looking after. We were just about to exit the door when Beryl came out of nowhere and stopped us.

"I can't have you leave here before the Wise One can take her Prince Endymion."

Endymion stood in front of me and he had his sword drawn. "No Beryl. The Wise One has met his match and if you have fallen in with him than you are wrong."

She laughed an awful laugh that chilled me to the bone. "I have more than fallen in with him. I am his queen. I take what energy I want and give it to him. I had taken some of yours at one time."

The doors locked shut at the wave of her hand and I was pulled back from Endymion with Mina as we were tangled in what looked like vines and roots. She was using dark magic. Being confined with no escape caused the fear well up inside of me. I had not just found my love but I was going to loose everything as well. The silver crystal on my wrist sensed that and before anything else had happened a burst of bright light tore through the brothel cleansing the evil that had shown itself. The men and ladies awoke with clear heads. I had turned back to the silver haired moon princess in the process as the crystal separated the evil from the good. The vines dissipated the door unlocked and I floated back to the ground taking my place with Endymion. Instead of me tangled in vines the crystal had turned it around on her. The necklace around her neck shattered as the evil escaped only to manifest itself into another gem upon her head.

I pulled at Endymion and the 4 of us left quickly. We should have taken some of the innocent humans in the brothel with us but we did not want to wait to see what happened next. We left as quickly as we could. I wanted to get away from this place. Tears fell from my eyes as they formed small crystals which collected before me and placed themselves around my neck.

We stopped after we put some distance from us and the brothel behind. I dismounted without help and just curled up on the ground in a heap of tears and crystals. What had I been sent to? Why was I here? Was this what was meant for me? Am I the one that will end everything? I cried out and when Endymion reached me he stopped his horse and flew off of him and reached the ground with out a second thought.

"Serenity, Princess." He pulled me to him as the crystals formed around us. They shielded us from the outside world. I cried as the crystals entered my body. They entered me but they also entered Endymion. They were tying our life forces together.

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny."_

I stopped crying as the crystals that had formed returned and entered into one crystal. The silver crystal was now around my neck hidden from the world around us.

"You die I die Endymion. We are one destiny." I said raising my head to his. The voice had said we were tied together. Bonded as one.

"Princess," he had my head in his hands and nodded he understood me.

Mina had dismounted and came to help me up. She bowed to me and then to Endymion. "You both will be King and Queen."

All this had been too much. Travelling here, leaving the moon, finding out Endymion was the boy in my dream and falling in love with him. Now my mother said we were bonded for all time. My eyes went blank and I fainted. Blacking out entirely falling again to a heap on the ground.

"Serenity, Princess." I heard my name being called as I came to. I was in Endymion's arms. My hair had turned back to silver and when I opened my eyes the blue was gone and just the silver remained. "Please, love wake up. I know you are scared. But I need you to open your eyes for me. I need to know you are alright." I was exhausted. Knowing my future and destiny is tied to another is not only something new but knowing I will be queen scared me.

I stood up being wobbly after what had happened. "Can you ride?" He asked. I didn't think I could at this point. "Never mind you can ride with me for a while till your footing comes back."

He placed my cloak over my shoulders and covered my hair as he put me up on Helios and mounted behind me. He had tied my horse to his and we continued at a walks pace.

"Where are we Endymion?" I asked some time later. I had been quiet the whole ride. Weak but watching my surroundings.

"We are home." He pointed ahead. The sprawling grounds of the palace were before us. He stopped and dismounted Helios and helped me down. "I will protect you and us."

I could feel the tension in him return. His facial features hardened. He had changed just enough that I had noticed. He kissed the top of my head and I had to mount my own horse. We had to ride separated from now till we reached the palace. I could the feel the crystal within me and the piece that I was wearing. It knew something was happening.

We rode closer to the gate and realized that we were ahead of the others even though we were two days behind their travels. They had been waiting for our arrival in the forest before they entered the palace grounds.

Ami, Lita and Rei were waiting with the other generals as they saw us ride up. I had dismounted with the help of Endymion and I went to the other and hugged them. He held both horses and led them to the other generals. When I looked back he smiled and nodded that everything would be okay.

"Oh Princess we were so worried. We arrived yesterday and you were not here." Ami said.

"I was held up."

Mina told them everything that had happened. Including the Wise One appearance through Beryl. She told them how we had to stay in one room and that the crystal manifested around me and drew Endymion in. She said how Endymion was destined to be King and I the Queen.

"Serenity."

"Yes Rei. My mother appeared and bonded Endymion and myself to the crystal."

"I can not read this earth. The people here are different than that of Mars. I don't know if it is just the fact that we are people of a star but certainly I should be able to read something."

"My mother gave us a warning. If one of us dies the other will die and we will be reborn."

"That is quite the warning." Ami said. "Does that mean all of us are reborn?"

"I don't know Ami. I don't want to find out if don't have to."

I re entered the carriage on my own to sit down. I was still quite weak from the crystal manifesting within me. I sat on my own for a little bit before Endymion came in.

"Princess…."

"Endymion." I smiled as he kneeled before me taking my hands in his.

"I need to tell you what will happen next. Now that your silver crystal has bonded us together we must be the same in our actions. I don't want to give you to my brother but to keep up pretenses I will instead bring you to the King first. I will be there always at first. When my brother comes in he will seem grand at first. He is controlling. I don't think the crystal will let you be controlled. In our custom here on Earth you must be courted first. This is where he will try to control the situation and sway you to marry him today. It is your choice. The wedding, as is all royal weddings happen at the golden core. This is when I will provide the core its crystal back. Hopefully dispelling any further evil from this earth."

"I am to be alone with him aren't I?"

"Yes and that is what worries me."

"The crystal will protect me. I am bonded to you. You will know if something happens."

"I know but I am afraid if I am too late…"

"Please don't worry. I will be safe with you close by." I hoped I was right. I felt I was right.

I took my hands and tipped his head up to face me. He was closed off. He was worried. I kissed him and softened at my touch. He gave me one last kiss before he left the carriage and the girls entered. With a shake of my hand I had changed from travel clothes to a pale silver and gold dress with a crown atop my head. If I was going to be presented to keep up pretenses than I needed to look the part. The girls did the same. We started to move and when we reached the palace doors I was shielded by my court. I saw Endymion look at me through my friends as I caught his gaze. I blinked and prepared myself.

Entering the palace behind Endymion and his generals made it more official. It was then when I saw the King and who stood beside him things would go differently than what Endymion had said. I could not draw alarm or they would suspect something. I could not see Endymion but I could feel him. I could also feel his brother and the power that radiated from him.

"King Michael of Earth, Father I present to you Princess Serenity of the Moon and her court."

The girls who were shielding me stood to the side revealing me to the King and Prince Diamond. I removed the hood of the cloak I had around me. My silver hair spilling out behind me. I curtsied as I stepped forward towards the King. I locked eyes with Endymion's brother as a grin of true power came over his face. I didn't falter but moved forward separating myself from my court. "Your majesty."

And so it began.


	13. Chapter 13 - Destiny

A/N- I like writing from his view. It gives me a lot more to work with it seems. Longer chapter. Please read and review.

I have started again writing the final chapters of this story. But I also have started writing my own story not based on fan fiction. I don't think it will ever go anywhere but who knows.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13 – Him

Destiny

I had taken the first watch but Kunzite ended up staying awake as we talked about what would be coming. We both surmised that nothing was going to happen with both of us keeping watch so eventually we both found a position at the side of the bed and lay our heads down to rest. Serenity and Mina would not do well on their own if we didn't get a little rest.

I knew I was not going to sleep well knowing what we were walking into. I knew enough that Beryl was a witch of some sorts. Hence all the powder in the water. She liked to retain guests for as long as she could and work her girls.

I just starred at her and watched her sleep. I wished I could have been in the bed with her but our current situation didn't allow for it. She was peaceful. She wasn't scared. It was upon that realization I finally drifted off to sleep only to be awoken by Serenity gently pushing a strand of my hair away. I could feel her gaze and her smile without even looking at her. "Do you like what you see Princess?" I whispered trying not to startle her as I turned my head into her hand and opened my eyes.

"I do. You are peaceful today. Your not fret with worry yet."

"You are safe." I said and smiled at her.

"Where are we headed to today?"

"Home."

"What will we do?"

"I haven't found what I need to break my father free of the control my brother has."

"Would it be this you are looking for?" She pulled the golden crystal necklace from between her breasts and held it in her hand. "I heard you the other night." She blushed as she remembered the moment of hiding behind the tree as I had done to her. "My mother told me to give it to the King."

I looked at it in her hands. The simple golden hued crystal sat so innocently not knowing it had such a big job to do. She took it off from around her neck and placed it in my hands instead. I looked at her and when she closed it in my hands I finally spoke again. "You had it? The moon kingdom had the crystal the whole time?"

"I guess your father left it with my papa before he died. He entrusted it to my mother who in turn entrusted it to me to return to your father."

"Thank you Princess. You don't know what this means." I kissed her. "The crystal connects to the center of the palace. It goes into the core of the Earth this is why the palace, the Golden palace is in middle earth at the center. With out it the Earth is vulnerable to all evil and could be destroyed at any time."

"It will work to help your father?"

"I hope so."

"I have a letter for your father. From my mother."

"Everything will have to remain as it is. I will have to have time to place the crystal but upon arrival to the palace everyone will be waiting for us." I opened my hands to see the crystal I had been looking for sitting right before me. I looked back at her as a plan started to formulate in my head. I would present her to my brother and in the moment that they are to be married I would return the crystal purifying everything and showing the evil that he is. Returning us all to the way we were. When I was to marry her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"As much as I want to keep you hidden from my brother I will have to present you to him. You will have to keep him occupied and stay safe while I present the crystal to the core in the exact moment you are to be married. In presenting the crystal it will dispel the evil taken over in the palace, in my father and the Earth."

"We are to be married as soon as I arrive." She said alarmed. Her eyes turned frantic. "He will take me away from you won't he?"

"I won't let it happen. I will protect you." I placed my hands on hers trying to quell the thoughts I knew where going through her head. "I will always be here for you Serenity. In this life and the next."

I stood with her and watched her change her hair color and her beautiful eyes back to the red and the green. I took her to the window as the sun fully rose into the sky. I watched her as she saw the moon disappear. I knew she was thinking and what I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts. If we were going to leave this place unnoticed I would have to prepare the horses ahead of time.

"Stay here with Mina and Kunzite. I will go prepare the horses." I watched her nod in agreement as she stayed in the window. I headed out the door and closed it with a tiny pop. Going down the stairs no one was up. It was all quiet. Sleep had taken over. Or Beryl had forced them asleep to prepare for the day's activities. I quickly headed to the barn looking up at the window where Serenity was watching for me. I disappeared inside and tacked up the horses leaving Helios last. I placed the sword that was on my saddle on my waist. I had a feeling we would be needing them today. Normally I didn't need to wear it but something told me I had to put it on. I put Kunzite's over my shoulder and started to tack up Helios.

"Hey boy. I need your help today. We are heading home and I may need you to hold the princess for the ride home. You will be easy on her. No funny stuff." All Helios did was look at me as I placed the bit in his mouth. "Okay boy stay here we will all be back shortly."

I quickly and quietly re-entered the house and headed up the stairs. As I opened the door I heard Mina stir in the bed and moments after Kunzite was up. It was like they were in tune with each other already. I gave him his weapon and he secured it around his waist without questions. We had the remaining bread in peace and before we left I told Kunzite to head down to the horses and get them ready and out of the barn. He left Mina with me and headed out the door just as quickly as I had.

I took Serenity's arm and she clutched it as she had when we first arrived. I could tell she was worried. Because it was not just me moving through the brothel we had to go much slower. Which only showed the sleeping brothel in various states of sex and undress. I scolded myself for being one of them. I couldn't believe I had gotten to the point where I had to hide here. We were going through the last hallway towards the front door when I heard a creak on the floor. I spun around as did Serenity and Mina. There stood Beryl magical staff in hand just glowing ready for a fight.

"I can't have you leave here before the Wise One can take her Prince Endymion."

I stepped in front of both ladies and drew my sword. We were going to leave this place come hell or high water. "No Beryl. The Wise One has met his match and if you have fallen in with him than you are wrong."

She laughed an awful laugh that chilled everyone. I felt Serenity draw back from me as she released my arm. She was pulled and tangled in roots along with Mina. "I have more than fallen in with him. I am his queen. I take what energy I want and give it to him. I had taken some of yours at one time."

I watched as Serenity features changed and the crystal around her wrist started to glow. The door locked tight the roots that were tangled around them got tighter as Beryl pointed her staff at them. Then a burst of pure white light tore through everything. Going through me, going through her and finally the rest of the brothel. It was taking the evil magic that was present and changing it back. It was cleansing the water and everything that the magic had altered for the Wise One.

The roots that had entangled around Serenity and Mina dissipated into thin air just like the magic that had created them. I looked around the brothel at what I could see. The men and women had truly awoken from the magically induced sleep that they were under. I turned back to see Serenity floating her silver hair returned the crystal forcing the roots and vines that were around her back on Beryl. The necklace Beryl had been wearing was shattered and the evil and magic escaped leaving an old brittle woman. But in a blink of an eye the magic returned and formed as new black gem as a third eye upon her forehead returning her to what she was moments ago. I was drawn to it for a moment before Serenity pulled at me and we left. I had not realized that Kunzite had returned to collect Mina and the Princess as we had taken too long.

I put Serenity up on Helios as the tears fell from her eyes. I was guessing she had never been in a fight or a battle of any kind. Her first one was getting to her. I watched as the tears formed into crystals as if they were a part of her and gathered at her neck instead of returning to her wrist. I mounted the next horse and we took off as quickly as we were able to.

After riding some distance and the brothel no where in sight Serenity pulled up Helios and dismounted on her own. She landed in a heap on the ground and just cried. She was fighting with herself and let out a scream like she was in pain.

I jumped from my horse and ran to her. I clutched her in my arms and rocked her as she continued to cry. "Serenity, Princess." Alarmed, I watched as the silver crystals that had formed around her neck were now encasing us both. I couldn't see around us. I couldn't tell if we were in another place or remained on Earth. The crystals she was crying entered my hands as she clutched me. Her thoughts running through my head. Her worry that she would have to marry my brother and not me. That she could not save us both. Then I heard a voice. Soft and gentle. Serenity knew her as her mother entered her head.

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny."_

She stopped crying at the voice and looked up at me.

"You die I die Endymion. We are one destiny."

"Princess," I took her head in my hands and wiped away a stray tear. I had heard the same voice she had. If I die she would die and vice versa and then we would be reborn.

It was like we had landed back on Earth and the crystals around us moved back to reveal just us on the ground. Mina had dismounted as had Kunzite and they both were trying to assist us both to stand not quite believing what had just happened.

"You both will be King and Queen." She said. I was not really paying much attention but my gaze was Serenity's. She had heard her friend and at that moment fainted like only a princess would.

"Serenity, Princess." I called out to her. When she did not awaken right away I brushed the hair from her eyes. I held her in my arms and just rocked with her. How could I let this happen? I was trained for battle but did not expect this. I didn't expect magic and if one of us should die we would both perish and be reborn. It was a lot to take in. No wonder she had fainted. "Please, love wake up. I know you are scared. But I need you to open your eyes for me. I need to know you are alright." She opened her eyes. The silvery blue was just silver now. She reached out and touched my face as I continued to hold her. She stood with me but leaned on me as she was weak from what had happened. "Can you ride?" I asked her. _Stupid Endymion she has just fainted of course she couldn't ride herself._ "Never mind you can ride with me for a while till your footing comes back."

I put her cloak on and put her up on Helios. I mounted behind her and held her in my arms as I took the reins. Kunzite and Mina both remounted their horses as I pulled and tied the other horse to my saddle on Helios. We went at a walk's pace and I knew Helios wanted to run but he knew he had an extra person on him.

"Where are we Endymion?" She asked quietly from my arms. She had been awake the whole ride but only had spoken up now. I knew where we were. I had ridden here plenty of times not wanting to go home just yet. I stayed out in the forest just beyond the gates of the palace hiding from everything. The green of the trees and the pops of color from the flowers told me we were almost at the clearing before the gates. The dirt road we were traveling on had more pebbles and gravel in it from the palace grounds.

"We are home." I pointed to what I saw ahead. The sprawling grounds of the palace were inching up ahead of us. We were not in the clearing yet but I had stopped and dismounted and helped her down so she could get her footing. It could not have been easy riding the way she was sitting. In the moments that would come flooded my head. The plan to give her to my brother sitting at the forefront. The thought of if I couldn't protect her from him scared the hell out of me and I don't scare easily. But with her it was not just me to worry about. I had her. I had to protect her and us at all costs. "I will protect you and us."

I kissed the top of her head to hide the thoughts that had etched my face. I knew she saw them. I untied her horse and helped her mount. My hands resting on her leg just a little bit longer than I should have. I just did not want to break the touch I had with her. The spark I felt being close to her. I had to turn on my arrogance again to show nothing had changed yet everything had.

We were about to enter the gates of the palace and Jaedite and the others came out of the forest. They didn't dare enter the palace grounds with out us due to the fact we were travelling separately. I dismounted Helios again and helped Serenity down. She headed to her court and hugged each of them. I led both horses back to the guard. She turned and smiled. I smiled meekly back at her but I hoped that my eyes had told her that it would be okay.

"Did you two get lost?" Jaedite asked.

"No we had run into issues."

"I knew we should not have split up. We could have helped."

"No this one the Princess looked after believe it or not." He looked at me funny as the others came up. "She is special."

"You have fallen for her?" He asked.

"She and her court need our protection at all costs."

"That won't be a problem. We are quite taken with her court. They are not like the girls here. And certainly not like Beryl's girls."

I looked at Jaedite. I tried to read in between what he was saying and trying to determine what he had done with Serenity's court. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing but spent time with them. We couldn't leave them alone to worry about their princess. Lady Rei told me all about Mars. It might be a place I would want to visit in the future."

"And what of you Nephrite?" I asked.

"I sat with Lady Lita and she taught me of the ways of Jupiter and that there were multiple moons to visit there and lakes for fishing and sleeping under the stars."

"Zoisite?"

"Lady Ami and I talked we spent the night talking actually."

"Well that accounts for one night."

"We let them sleep outside with us. Since they are to live here they wanted to see what it was really like at night. They all had been living on Moon with the Princess as her court and had not really seen it from afar." Jaedite said.

"You were all safe?"

"Yes."

"Good. We need to protect them all. No matter what. There is a plan in place." I continued to tell them as Kunzite joined us from leaving Mina with the other ladies. I left Kunzite to tell them what happened and the plan for the next few days. I entered the carriage where Serenity had entered to get away from everything. She was exhausted still. The crystal had taken a lot out of her.

"Princess…." I kneeled before her taking her hands in mine. She smiled at me as she rested our hands in her lap.

"Endymion."

"I need to tell you what will happen next. Now that your silver crystal has bonded us together we must be the same in our actions. I don't want to give you to my brother but to keep up pretenses I will instead bring you to the King first. I will be there always at first. When my brother comes in he will seem grand at first. He is controlling. I don't think the crystal will let you be controlled. In our custom here on Earth you must be courted first. This is where he will try to control the situation and sway you to marry him today. It is your choice. The wedding, as is all royal weddings happen at the golden core. This is when I will provide the core its crystal back. Hopefully dispelling any further evil from this earth."

"I am to be alone with him aren't I?" _God I don't want you to be. I want to keep you with me always._

"Yes and that is what worries me."

"The crystal will protect me. I am bonded to you. You will know if something happens."

"I know but I am afraid if I am too late…"

"Please don't worry. I will be safe with you close by."

She took her hands from mine and placed them on my face. She traced my lines of worry which she kissed each side of my face. Her touch made me ease up just slightly but I was still so worried that something would fail. That she would get hurt or even worse one of us should die. I gave her one last kiss before we entered the gate. I left her sitting there with just a glance backwards as I exited. Her court was waiting till I exited to enter themselves.

"I'll keep an eye on her Endymion." Mina said.

"Thank you Mina. She is still weak from earlier."

"I won't let her do anything silly."

"You all be safe as well."

I watched them all enter the carriage. I needed to change my clothing if I was going to be presenting to my father. I remounted Helios and took off through the gates once I changed. Kunzite and the others behind me and the carriage with the Princess and her court behind them followed. Their things from the moon in the last carriage that brought up the rear of our travel party.

I dismounted as I reached the palace steps and handed Helios to the stable hand that had been waiting. He took Helios and Kunzite's horse and another stable hand took Nephrite's, Jaedite's and Zoisite's.

I watched as the ladies who had changed into colored gowns shielded Serenity. I could see her dressed in a silvery gold dress and her crown atop her head. What I would not give to be on her arm at this very moment. She was perfect. Her silver hair and eyes reached out to me as she caught me starring at her. She didn't smile but her eyes told me she had seen me.

I entered the palace with my General Knights behind me. Her court then her. I watched my father rise as the king and Diamond was behind him. He was not to be here yet. He was to be formally introduced before the end of the day. I made the shock of the difference in presentation not known. If anyone had been standing right in front of me they would have seen my eyes change but thankfully no one had.

"King Michael of Earth, Father I present to you Princess Serenity of the Moon and her court."

Serenity's court that stood in a V formation parted as I watched Serenity take her hood off from her head and curtsy politely as my father took her hand. I watched Diamond. His face was almost maniac like as he grinned at her. I could see his fingers just itching to reach out and grab her. He was sizing her up and the way he was acting I was ready to call this whole thing off. Serenity had locked eyes with him for a moment but continued to only pay attention to my father. I watched her as she took my father's arm after greeting him and continue to walk with him.

It was beginning and I hoped we both came out of the next few moments without blowing the cover we had set.


	14. Chapter 14 - Diamond

A/N - This is a very long chapter. It was a lot to get through and some fluff in it as well. Some interesting learning in this chapter. It was originally only 1500 words but now has doubled and then some.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 14 – Her

Diamond

Endymion had left his generals and climbed the staircase leading to the throne that his father was sitting in. I stood watching him as he turned to face us all. The King rose and came down the steps and reached out to hug me and took my hand.

"My dear we have been waiting for you. I hope you did not run into trouble upon your arrival here? Prince Endymion looked after you and your court well I hope."

"Yes your majesty. I was well looked after. I have a letter for you from my mother."

Mina came forward and provided me with the letter that I had given to her just before we entered the palace. I took the letter and ran my hand over the seal and then provided it to the King. I looked at Kunzite who also had a letter but he would provide it to Endymion to give to his father.

King Michael did not wait. He broke the seal and continued to read it while standing there. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Prince Diamond was inching closer. He wanted to see what was in the letter.

"Ah my dear. Your mother is quite the lady. She has requested that when you are married that the moon be full. The solstice of the moon or full moon is not for a few days still. Thus it will give you time to settle in."

"Thank you King Michael. I trust my mother has given you information on the ceremony?"

"She has. I will follow it to a T. Let me introduce you to your betrothed." He released my arm and took my hand again then turned me around as Prince Diamond descended the stairs from the throne. "Prince Diamond my eldest son."

I curtsied as the smile he had moments ago returned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Endymion want to reach out but he stopped himself. He had to keep up pretenses just like I had to.

"Prince Diamond it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you."

"Come everyone we have prepared a welcome meal. You have travelled far. Let us rest and hear of the travels and you my dear must come sit beside me, I wish to hear about your mother."

"Yes your majesty."

I took the King's arm again as he presented it to me to take. Prince Diamond was behind me and Endymion had fallen in behind him. His generals walked with my court as we entered the dining hall. We had our seats arranged already and surprisingly enough Prince Diamond was across the table from me. Endymion was seated beside me. I went to sit and before Prince Diamond could assist with my chair Endymion had done it since he was right there. I could see a glare of hate from Diamond to his brother forming so I quelled it and stopped it.

"Thank you kindly Prince Endymion."

The King sat next and then his sons. Then after that the remainder of the table. Dinner was brought out and placed before us and we started to eat. Not really realizing how hungry I actually was. I had had quite the day already and it had not even ended yet I started to eat and continued to talk with the King about my mother.

"Well my dear it sounds like she has the Moon Kingdom in great hands. I am sure you will be sorely missed since you are here on Earth."

"I know I will be your majesty. But I will make my mother proud and if the time comes I will rule both my kingdom and your earth kingdom with pride and just." I could feel Endymion beside me shift ever so slightly as he brushed my thigh through the thin material of my dress. I did not acknowledge it but he knew I had felt it. I smiled at the king but I was truly smiling at Endymion even though he could not see.

Shortly after the meal I ended up walking with the King a little bit more with both his sons in tow. It was late and I could tell the moon was in the sky. I was starting to glow again. I was getting tired and it was showing.

"Serenity my dear you must be exhausted. All this travel and no real rest. Come I will take you to your room. Your court will be with you in the southern wing. If you should need anything please just ask the staff there. They will get it for you."

"Thank you it has been quite the day." I paused as he stopped in front of the door to my suite. "Thank you very much your majesty. If you will have it we can continue this conversation tomorrow when I have rested." I curtsied as he released my arm. Both his sons were there and had bowed in agreement. I looked at both of them and curtsied again before entering the doorway. I stood just inside to listen and I was glad I had. I tried to stay out of the shadows of the doorway but I couldn't tell if I was out of the way.

"Well my Princes you both did well today. I am retiring as well. Please do not cause any havoc."

"Yes father."

"No father."

They were both standing there still as I could see the outline of both of them. They had waited till their father was out of earshot before speaking again.

"Poor Endymion no bride for him. She is mine. The kingdom will be mine. I will rule the world when father hands it over."

I froze. His words I will rule the world matched what Beryl had said. _I will take the Prince who has infiltrated the kingdom_. I heard it as plain as it was said in front of me when I only heard it a few days ago. I went inside further and sat on the bed. My trunks had arrived and were all over the place in the room but that was not what I wanted to see at the moment. I needed Mina and my court. I needed to tell them. I needed to warn Endymion.

I moved around the room not really tired any more. I was pacing. The thoughts racing though my head. All the changes, the brothel, Endymion and I. I wasn't sure how long I had been pacing for before I had thrown the curtain open to see the moon peeking out at me from behind the clouds. I flung the balcony doors open and stepped out into the moonlight. I must have been pacing for longer than I thought. The moon was high in the night sky and it was very late. The stars were twinkling which made me look like a glittering angel with a crown on my head.

"Your glowing Princess. Someone will steal you away if you look like that." I spun around and there he stood in the shadows. His eyes soft and looking me up and down. His movements told me he was being careful but he wanted to reach out and take me in his arms.

"Only if it is you." I said to him as he came from the shadows. "Endymion." I whispered as I went into his arms as he wrapped his cloak around me.

"Serenity you must be careful."

"I will. The moon is not full. The king can not disobey the Moon Kingdom's tradition."

"That won't stop Diamond. He will draw you to the core. It changes time and space there."

"Well I think I may have something on that." I said looking up at him. I was watching his eyes as they took the sight of me in.

"Come inside before someone sees us."

He closed the balcony doors and drew the curtains. He checked the room to make sure no one was there. I watched as he moved across the floor closing the gap he had made and clutched me into his grasp. Then he kissed me. Softly at first and then more urgent. He removed my crown as I melted into him. He ran his hands through my hair as I felt him. He had me in his arms as he took me to the bed. Everything I wanted to say was now forgotten he and I were the only ones that existed right now as I kissed him.

With a wave of my hand my dress had gone and I was pressed into him as he entered me. He traced my back with his hand as he moved within me. I was ready for him. I needed his touch as much as he wanted me. I was one with him as we both cried out moments later.

"Serenity, my love." He whispered into my hair as he laid kisses atop my head. I smiled as I lay beside him running my hand over his chest. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Forgetting about why I was pacing all over again.

When I woke sometime later he was gone. But in his place was a rose. A red rose with a note.

_Be careful my love_

_He will court you today. Watch out for him._

_Endymion_

I lay back in the bed with the note and the rose clutched to my bare chest. I took the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around me. I went to the closest trunk and opened it. Dresses spilled out. I chose a pretty blue one and dressed. I tucked the rose onto the vanity and the note in the trunk where no one would find it. I exited my room and headed for Mina's. I was frantically knocking on the door when Mina opened the door all sleepy eyed.

"Serenity what are you doing up so early. The sun has not risen." She yawned. "Give me a moment." I knew that meant she was not alone. She came back with more clothing on than her night clothing and invited me in.

"Mina is the general here?" I whispered to her. All she did was nod yes. "Good he needs to know this too."

She woke Kunzite who came to sit with her in her sitting room. "Okay we are up now spill."

"Well all of you had retired already for the evening and I was dropped off by the King and Diamond. Endymion was here too and when I went into my suite I waited and I over heard Diamond. He matched what you and I heard that day Beryl was talking about the Wise One placed prince in the palace. I think its Diamond." I paused as I finally got to calm down. "General was Endymion an only child at one time?"

"I don't know. He has always had a brother as long as I have known him. I will run this past him when I see him today. He had his suspicions about this but I will talk with him" He smiled letting me know that he understood the urgency.

"Thank you both. Go back to bed. I am going to wander get my surroundings."

"Be careful Serenity." Mina issued a warning.

"I will."

I was careful not to wake the others leaving Mina's suite. I did see Jaedite leaving Rei's suite though. But he didn't acknowledge that he had seen me looking. I smiled. I was not the only one who had fallen for the Earth generals. Rei closed the door not seeing me as I wondered if the others where doing the same.

"What brings you out so early Princess?" Jaedite asked.

"New surroundings. I wanted to explore. Plus I needed to get a message to Prince Endymion."

"I will see him later. Is there something I can pass along for you?"

"Yes I just told General Kunzite but there is no harm in telling you as well. I believe his brother is not his brother."

"I will tell him of your thoughts."

"I am happy that Rei is happy. She was having some trouble reading people here. Being on the Moon and Mars it came easier for her. She is very in tune with thoughts and what will happen in the future."

"I think that is what is drawing me to her. I will look after her Princess. All of us will look out for all of you."

"I thank you for that." I smiled at him again. I was genuinely thankful that they would be looking out for all of us. Not just myself as I was the Princess.

"Can I take you somewhere in the palace?" He asked.

"No thank you. I think I am just going to wander around. Get my footing for where things are."

"Be careful Princess the core is a different world. Time seems to stop there if you spend too much time there."

"I will be careful."

He was the second person to say that to me. Endymion said something about that last night. General Jaedite walked with me till he got to the end of the hallway to the suites and branched off going a different way. I continued down the remainder of the hallway and noticed some of the doors headed to other suites and corridors. The palace was truly a maze of hallways. I would have to be careful not to get lost. The sun was shinning through the large glass windows casting shadows on the floor. I stopped to peer outside and saw the gardens just like my mothers back home. It was in that moment I wondered if my mother had met the Earth Queen. I smiled at the errant thought and put it aside to ask the King. I sat for a moment to bask in the sun and gather my thoughts. I knew today would be different. I would not get to spend all my time with Endymion like I had the previous two days. The crystal around my neck flickered slightly which caught my eye. It didn't like this place. It didn't like not being close to the piece that was within Endymion. I stood and saw General Nephrite and Zoisite come from the hallway where our suites were. I smiled as they headed the same way Jaedite had. We were more than looked after now.

I continued walking down the grand hall that we had come down the night before. No one else was awake or so I had thought. In the center of the palace stood the core of the palace and the earth but with it stood the eldest prince of the King. The prince I was meant to marry. Diamond. He had a stone in his hand and was talking to someone. The image disappeared as he turned and realized I was there.

"Princess. Early riser I see."

"Not usually but I am in new surroundings."

"Good come we can learn about one another. We are to be married tomorrow. Today if that is better for you."

"As a moon princess I must follow the moon tradition or sacrifice my way of life for something I know nothing of."

"Tomorrow it is." He paused and waited for me to take his arm. "Come I will give you a tour of the palace. You of course know the south wing where you are staying. We have engraved a Moon on the wall for you to know which way is south. Have you noticed them?"

"That is very kind of you. Thank you. No I have not noticed them yet. I was taking my time coming down this morning. I was looking around at my surroundings" I paused curious about what I had walked into when I arrived at the center of the palace. "Is there a way to contact other planets Prince Diamond?"

"In a way." I watched him as his eyes told me he was guarding what I had seen. His eyes had gone dark. "Now that you will be a child of earth you will learn our ways. We will rule the world when you are my queen."

"Don't you mean Earth and the Moon as one?"

"Yes I suppose I do."

He took me around the palace. Places I had seen the night before and then he showed me the gardens I had seen from the windows. The roses were just like my mothers. My eyes lit up but Diamond didn't notice. I knew Endymion would have had a bundle of them ready for me if he had been here. Diamond was too involved with himself. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he had been carrying a stone. He held it in his hands flipping it over constantly. He had not noticed that I had noticed him carrying that as well.

"That is a beautiful stone. Is it a moon opal?"

"Yes it is. You know your stones?"

"Yes. I learned of them on the Moon. Some have certain properties for healing and such. Lady Rei is who I go to for any stone I should need. She can read them along with other people." He didn't need to know she was having trouble reading the people of earth.

"What else did they teach you on the Moon?" He looked at me interested for the first time since I had walked into what he was doing at the core.

"I learned of the different planets where my friends and court come from. We would travel to Jupiter's moons and Mars. Mercury is a star so it is very rare to visit. Venus on the other hand is a star but is fully inhabitable. We would go there from time to time after my father died."

"But you never travelled to Earth?"

"No. Earth is different." I paused. "Earth revolves around the sun and the moon. I only ever saw Earth from my home. It is like when you see the sun and then in the night the moon. Only it doesn't change. It is one view."

He was asking a lot of questions of what they had taught me. What was he trying to get at? He didn't seem so bad at the moment. It is only when you search his eyes do you see the thoughts running through his head. I had hoped that Kunzite and Jaedite had told Endymion by now but I had no way to be sure. I let Diamond continue the conversation. It didn't hurt at the moment and he was supposedly to court me today.

"Princess Serenity you look so much like someone I know. Are you sure we have never met before?"

"No I have never been to Earth before like I had said. I have only ever been to some of the other planets. Why do you think I look like someone you met?" I had seen him with Endymion on the Moon.

"Yes."

"Have you traveled?"

"A few times but nothing to the extent that you have it sounds."

"You should."

"I guess I just wanted to have you rule by my side and not really go anywhere else."

"Well a question for you." I paused and looked at him to see if he would accept me asking one since he was asking all the questions. "How come you don't look like your brother? Your hair color is that of the Moon kingdom. The royal family has silver hair but the remainder of the moon has bluish silver."

"I never thought of it like that. I don't know." He was being very careful with what he said out loud. He was trying to control the situation. We continued through the gardens and just looked at the flowers. I had stopped every so often to cup one and feel its petals as the sun shone down on us. I was warm. The sun soaking into my skin. My thoughts wandered as I walked with Diamond. I wished Endymion had been here instead. I was drawn to Endymion. I stopped one last time and picked a red rose. Holding it in my hands and brought it to my face to feel the petals against my skin.

"You like roses." He spoke out loud finally as he blocked the door to the palace.

"Yes. I think they are beautiful. I like horses too. We don't have horses on the Moon."

He moved out of the way as I held the rose in my hand. We re entered the palace and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Endymion in the shadows. He was keeping an eye out. I smiled at him and continued to pay attention to Diamond. I wanted more information at this point about why he looked like he was from the moon and not like the Earth prince who I had fallen in love with.

"You said you had traveled, have you been to the Moon before?" I asked as I entered the door looking behind me slightly.

"I had been once as child but we didn't travel much from Nemesis – Earth I should say."

I tried to hide the shock of my face from him by looking forward. He had said Nemesis. I had heard that name before. Only once before. It was a dormant moon where evil was banished from the moon. Where papa had banished the evil from before. He was from the moon. He had been banished at one time. I didn't dare look at him now. He was taking me back to the core of the palace. The place I was told to stay away from.

"This is where we will be married. I control this space. It has no time, it has a past that I will correct and future I will control. I will control everything once we are married."

"But this is the core of the palace and of Earth. Does it not belong to the Earth?" I asked very lightly. Trying to hide the fact that I was very scared at this point. He was who I thought this morning. He is formally of the moon.

"Not when I rule it."

"The Moon Kingdom and the Earth will be one." I said again.

"No princess I will rule it all once I have you." He paused. His features changed to the maniacal grin he had yesterday when we met. The fire in his eyes turned to absolute hate for everything. "You didn't think I noticed that you had smiled at my brother in the shadows. Or that you were two days behind schedule riding with him. Or that you have fucked him. You did it last night. I see everything. I know everything you have done with him. Like I said I rule time and space here. I know everything because I am not of this time. You didn't think I noticed your reaction when I let Nemesis slip out." I started to back away from him but he caught my wrist pulling me closer than I had cared to be. "I know everything. I see everything. I have been planning this from the time I left Nemesis to infiltrate Earth. The Wise One turned me small so I could get back at the Moon Kingdom for everything it had caused me and my real brother Sapphire. We were banished there. Exiled for something my parents were caught up in. I decided to force the marriage when the time was right. It just happened that the moon kingdom and the earth had an arranged marriage already in place. I took his place so I could destroy you and your kingdom for your father destroying mine." He pulled me close and forced a kiss on me which I did not return. He was harsh, empty and had no feeling. He did it out of spite that I had been with Endymion. "Nemesis has a royal family a former branch of what should have been part of your family. Once I destroy all of you I will take my true queen and rule the universe."

"No." I whispered as I cried out. I tried to push him away but he only held on tighter. _Endymion where are you I need help. _

"You will marry me and the first thing you are going to do is banish my so called adoptive family and then bring the remainder of Nemesis before it is destroyed here to earth."

He let go of my wrist as I backed away. Tears streaming down my face. I watched as things in this place had changed. The shadows, the sun was different as I looked around. I had been here only a few minutes yet it looked like it had been hours.

"Time moves quicker here. I control time, space and everything in this place. Not Chronos, Not Pluto. We will be married tonight. Then you will bring Nemesis here. We will live while the rest of you die." He laughed as his eyes turned murderous. He flipped the opal stone in his hand as time shifted again. The shadows changed again moving forward.

I could not have lost a day and a half just standing here. I could not have. I turned on my heel, the tears falling from my face and went back the way I come earlier. The hallway was different. It was not morning it was early evening. The shadows here were different. The shadows were watching trying to draw me in as I moved along towards the suites at a run. I ran through my door my trunks spilled out with clothes everywhere. There were notes in my suite from the girls and from Endymion. He was waiting in the shadows as I came running in. He realized I was very upset and had a look of relief fret with worry. I launched myself at him as he clutched me to his chest as I cried.

"Serenity oh my love where have you been? We have been searching for you everywhere."

"He changed time. We are to be married tonight." I cried into his chest. "I don't know how but he changed time. Pluto has the only time keys. She controls time and space for the whole universe. I know because my mother put her in charge of it. He is from Nemesis. A dormant moon from deep in the universe that does not revolve around the sun. That is where my papa sent all the evil the first time. All the evil from the moon is there. He is going to destroy us all. He wants me to bring his world here. All of Nemesis. His true family. He was never your brother. He infiltrated your family. I was to marry you. It was always you. He knows. He knows everything."

"He controls everything Serenity. Time is different with the core. When you didn't come back last night we sent a party out to look for you." He tipped my face to look at him. "I knew it was me. My father slipped a few times but he always corrected himself when Diamond was around. I have a plan. You are not going to like it."

"Please don't let me have to marry him." I cried out.

"No I don't think it will get that far."

I didn't move for what felt like hours as I sobbed into his chest but it was only minutes. There was a knock on the door and Mina entered with the rest of my court. I stood up and slowed the tears as Endymion explained to them what they needed to do. I just needed to know what I needed to do.

"Serenity as soon as I place the crystal piece into the core it will react. Diamond won't be happy. You need to be clear from the edge or it will take you in and you may be destroyed."

"What if I can't?"

"I know you will find a way." He was pleading with me to be safe.

I had to be away from the edge. How was I supposed to be away from the edge? I had to get ready and Endymion had to leave to keep the King, his father safe. My tears starting to fall again as I realized what was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 - Crystal

A/N - Fluff in this chapter. His version. More talk between his father and him.

Please read and review. They are much appreciated

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 15 – Him

Crystal

I watched her smile and talk with my father. Not really hearing what they were saying but I saw the letter exchange. She never did tell me what was in the letter. I don't think she knew really herself. Kunzite also gave Mina something who in turn provided it to the King from the Queen of the Moon. He did not open it right away I saw and had slipped it in his robes. Diamond had inched his way down the stairs as I shot glares at him. He wanted to take her right then and there. I could feel it radiating from him. I watched as Serenity did her royal duties without complaint. She was handling this much better than I.

I joined my knights at the bottom of the steps and sent them to walk with the ladies. I had to walk with my father. Serenity took my father's arm again and Diamond was behind them. I brought up the rear. Keeping my eyes on any sudden movement from Diamond.

Entering the dinning hall our seats had been arranged already. I thought for sure that Diamond would have been seated beside her but it was I that was seated beside her. I was pretty sure my chest was doing a dance but I had to hide it from the world.

My father waited for the ladies to be seated before he himself sat. I was standing beside Serenity and decided to help her sit. I could see the anger boiling over on my brother's face. As she sat gingerly in the seat she looked at my father and smiled.

"Thank you kindly Prince Endymion."

After my father sat, I sat and my brother and then the remainder of the table. Since dinner was being served there was not much time for talk until all the plates had been placed down. I was only half listening to her talk with my father. I had more thoughts of what to do in case certain things happened. I shifted ever so slightly brushing my leg against her thigh. Letting her know I was here and would be here always for her.

"_Well my dear it sounds like she has the Moon Kingdom in great hands. I am sure you will be sorely missed with you being here."_

"_I know I will be your majesty. But I will make my mother proud and if the time comes I will rule both my kingdom and your earth kingdom with pride and just." _

Once the meal and all the courses had been served we rose from the table and continued to walk around the palace. Serenity's court excused themselves and so did my knights. I knew where they were heading. I would find them in the southern wing which is where I am sure we would be heading with my father shortly. Kunzite had his arm out for Mina who had already curled into him with out a question asked. The others walked side by side not really hiding that they wanted to be like Kunzite. I had an errant smile that I knew what they would be doing tonight and in future nights.

I knew the moon had risen into the sky as Serenity had started to glow in the moonlight. She was tired and the slower pace had told the king that as well. I was about to speak but my father had done so for me. We were down the corridor already and outside her door. I knew the room she was in. I knew it had the balcony on the outside.

"Serenity my dear you must be exhausted. All this travel and no real rest. Come I will take you to your room. Your court will be with you in the southern wing. If you should need anything please just ask the staff there. They will get it for you."

"Thank you it has been quite the day." She paused and took a breath turned and looked at all three of us. "Thank you very much your majesty. If you will have it we can continue this conversation tomorrow when I have rested." She curtsied as we bowed to her in formality. I could see her shadow as she closed the door.

"Well my Princes you both did well today. I am retiring as well. Please do not cause any havoc."

"Yes father."

"No father." I said. I had other plans. I had to be quick and not be seen. I waited till father was out of the corridor before I turned to go.

"Poor Endymion no bride for him. She is mine. The kingdom will be mine. I will rule the world when father hands it over." He was gloating.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. I just glared at him and left him standing there. I headed down the hallway and listened as he followed me. He went a different way and I doubled back making sure that no one had seen me.

Entering the secret hallway off of the southern corridor was second nature to me. I used to play in the secret rooms without father's knowledge. I rushed into the one that was beside her room and exited out the window and swung over to her balcony.

I could see her pacing inside. She was fretting over something. Something she may have heard? I slipped into the shadows of the doorway as they opened. She came out in her silvery white dress she had on from earlier. Her crown a top her head of silver locks. The curves of her body evident under the moonlight. Her dress shifted in the slight wind making me want to reach out and just take her in my arms and hide her. My body was reacting and the bulge that had formed was pushing against my pants. I was aching for her and her touch. She looked like an angel. If she had sprouted wings she would have been.

"Your glowing Princess. Someone will steal you away if you look like that." She quickly spun around as her eyes lit up as she saw me. She watched me as I looked her up and down.

"Only if it is you." I pried myself from the shadows for her to enter my arms. "Endymion." She whispered. I wrapped my cloak around her as she pressed herself into me.

"Serenity you must be careful."

"I will. The moon is not full. The king can not disobey the Moon Kingdom's tradition."

"That won't stop Diamond. He will draw you to the core. It changes time and space there."

"Well I think I may have something on that." She looked up at me her eyes wide. She had something to say and I wanted us to be in the enclosed room before we were found out.

"Come inside before someone sees us." I closed the door after I pulled her inside with me. I pulled the curtains closed and made sure they were tightly closed that not even the moonlight could enter. I gave the room a once over to make sure we were alone and I took her in my arms. I was aching for the touch of her skin. I kissed her as she melted into me. I took her crown off and slipped my hands through her silver locks. I dropped my pants as I picked her up and carried her to the bed. With a wave of her hand her clothing and the remainder of mine was gone. What ever she had wanted to say was forgotten in the kiss she gave me. I entered her without waiting and traced her back with my hands as she arched into me. The feeling of climax rushing in as we moved together. She cried out with me as I spilled everything I had into her.

"Serenity, my love." I whispered to her as she curled into my side. I kissed the top of her head and she just ran her finger tips across my chest. I felt her head move ever so slightly as she listened to my heart beat. I felt her skin cool slightly and her eyes close.

Oh my love I wish we could stay like this forever. Just you and I. Close out the world around us. Not have to be royal, not have to save the world.

I closed my eyes and slept for some time but awoke to find her in the same spot. Feeling her breathe and her chest rise up and down made me content. I unfortunately had to leave her. I could not be found here. I kissed the top of her head once more as I lifted her from my chest. I rose from the bed and covered her with the sheet. I left her a note and a rose. It will always be a rose. She deserved more. I dressed and with a final glance I moved onto the balcony and back to the secret window and corridor.

I reached my room minutes later and sunk into the chair. I pulled the crystal from around my neck and looked at it. This little crystal would save Earth and us. I wouldn't let her be in harms way. I put the crystal back around my neck and headed for a cold bath. Dreaming of her would only put what I needed to be thinking about on the back burner.

I changed my clothes and slept a little bit more. I awoke to Kunzite and Mina at my door. It was mid morning and I slipped my shirt over my head as they entered.

"Endymion, Serenity believes Diamond is the infiltrated prince. She confirmed your suspicions. She is with Diamond now."

"What?"

"She was listening to him gloat at you last night and she put two and two together."

"She did not tell me. I saw her last night."

"She tried to."

"Where is she?"

"Gardens I think that is where I saw them heading." Kunzite said.

"Don't let Diamond see you two together. He will automatically think we are all involved and I don't want that for you both."

"I will watch over Lady Mina."

I left them as I tucked my shirt in and put my coat on going down the corridor. I reached the core and they were still there. I waited in the shadows as he took her for a tour that I should be giving her. I entered the gardens moments later and saw them in the distance. I watched as he clutched her arm as she asked him questions. He was asking more questions and turning it to be about him. I could tell by the faces he was making.

It was more than a few minutes before they returned this way. I shrank back into the shadow of the doorway much like I had done the night before. I knew she had seen me as I brought just a slight part of my face from the shadow so she could see. She smiled and I smiled back shrinking back to the shadows as she entered the door as to not be seen by Diamond.

She was okay. She would be okay. The crystal would protect her if she was in trouble. I didn't follow them. I had to let her be for the time being. Diamond had to believe he was courting her or this plan would not work. I didn't like it much but I had to believe she would be fine.

I met up with Jaedite who happened to be heading to Rei's suite. I knew he would not have stayed away from her. I was pretty sure he had fucked her last night. He had that look.

"Where are you headed Jaedite?"

"To see if Rei wants to go for a tour of the palace."

"Uh huh." I looked at him. "Is this your first visit? Or second of the day?"

"How did you know?"

"You have the look."

"I ran into Princess Serenity this morning. She figured out Diamond was not your brother. Did you speak with her?"

"I did not but Kunzite came to see me with Lady Mina."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have a plan. I need you to get everyone together. We need to make sure we have stipulations in place if certain things happen."

"Sure I will get them all together. Meeting at 2?"

"Yes."

I headed back to my room after I got something to eat. I had more thoughts of what was happening and the fact that Serenity had not returned to her suite yet worried me.

I met with my generals and each of them had a plan put in place if they had come across something that we did not ultimately plan for.

I left the room with my generals still there and headed to her suite. I went the secret room way so as not to be seen. She had not returned. Nothing had moved or changed. Her crown still on the table where I had laid it the night before. She had notes from her court wondering where she was. I was wondering where she was. I left a note myself and left her room.

I ran into my father some time later and he was very much like his old self. "Father."

"Endymion. How was being home?"

"Sleepless. Something is happening father. I can feel it."

"I can too. Where you able to find the crystal? Earth's golden crystal?"

I didn't want to tell him that I had been given the crystal by Serenity. I didn't know if he would provide the information to Diamond. I decided I would keep it to myself just in case. "No father. I did not."

"She is quite like her mother."

"Who is father?" I knew he was talking about Serenity but I let him talk.

"The princess. She is very much like her mother. I met her when we all went to the moon. Your mother was quite taken with her as well. She was carrying your sister before she died."

"I don't remember that father."

"You were very young. I am surprised you would remember it. She was walking with the Moon Queen while you and Diamond where in the gardens. I was talking with the Moon King before we had left. They were having a party."

That part I remembered. Vividly every day I saw her as a young princess. Now I was trying to keep her safe.

"Father."

"Oh Endymion you were so young. Just a few years older than the Princess at the time. You never did meet her."

"Why is that father?"

"She was the key to everything. Her destiny was to be here on Earth and the moon kingdom was to keep Earth safe from the evil that had come from the moon. She was hidden so that no one would see her, to steal her away before she could seal the evil away for ever."

"Is this why she is here?"

"To marry the two kingdoms together yes."

"Will she repair the core?"

"I don't know."

My father was finished talking and excused himself. I knew even more now than before that I had to keep her safe. I couldn't let her get close to the core. She had to be safe.

When she didn't return later that day Mina and the others came to me. They were worried she never went far without one of them. I sent out a search party hoping she was not lost in a corridor somewhere not knowing where to go. I went through the secret passageways and couldn't find her.

Dinner was served and still no sign of her or Diamond. Mina had made up an excuse that she was not well. Diamond however had no excuse for missing dinner. As soon as it was done I rose from the table and did another search for her.

My mind was running over time. I knew she was still alive as I was still alive. The full moon was not till tomorrow. I waited in her room. Her crown still in the exact spot where I left it and seen it from earlier. No one had been here let alone her.

_Where are you my love?_

Please tell me you are safe. I won't have the strength to pull you from where ever. I stayed in her room not really sleeping but not really awake. Memories ran through my head. I just needed to see her touch her to make sure she was ok.

Her ladies came in and left notes again for her and left. They searched the palace with the assistance of the generals. It was early evening before I heard running foot steps. I slipped back into the shadows incase it was someone coming to check in. I waited and watched as she entered with tears streaming down her face. I moved from the shadows and took her in my arms as she cried.

"Serenity oh my love where have you been? We have been searching for you everywhere." She just sobbed into my chest.

"He changed time. We are to be married tonight." She cried harder as I smoothed her hair. "I don't know how but he changed time. Pluto has the only time keys. She controls time and space for the whole universe. I know because my mother put her in charge of it. He is from Nemesis. A dormant moon from deep in the universe that does not revolve around the sun. That is where my papa sent all the evil the first time. All the evil from the moon is there. He is going to destroy us all. He wants me to bring his world here. All of Nemesis. His true family. He was never your brother. He infiltrated your family. I was to marry you. It was always you. He knows. He knows everything."

"He controls everything Serenity. Time is different with the core. When you didn't come back last night we sent a party out to look for you." I wanted her to see my face. I was worried and needed to see her eyes. Her eyes would tell me everything. "I knew it was me. My father slipped a few times but he always corrected himself when Diamond was around. I have a plan. You are not going to like it." It was a continuation of the plan now that things had changed. She was the key to everything my father had said. She was the key to what I didn't know. I did know I felt the urge to just keep her here and we would run away but I knew I couldn't.

"Please don't let me have to marry him."

"No I don't think it will get that far." She just lay on my chest. Not moving but crying and breathing in heavy sobs. She was listening to my heart beat I think. I was worried but I was calm. I so wanted to take her away off planet. "Serenity as soon as I place the crystal piece into the core it will react. Diamond won't be happy. You need to be clear from the edge or it will take you in and you may be destroyed."

"What if I can't?"

"I know you will find a way." She was crying again. I knew she understood what she needed to do. I had to leave her. I couldn't stay with her. I had to prepare to put the crystal in at the very moment the wedding started. The moon had already started to rise as she was glowing. I kissed her head and her lips one last time before exiting the room. I didn't look back or I would not have left.

It was not my finest moment leaving her like that. She was the key and maybe I was the doorway to help her. _Oh my love…_I re entered the secret corridor and headed to my room. I changed and exited in a royal wedding uniform. As a prince of earth I had to be dressed for the occasion. I joined my father walking along the hallway and entered at the core where time held no minutes.

People were arriving that I had never seen before. Not that I had paid much attention before to the dealings that my father had anyhow. It was as the last guest was seated that I saw her. The dress meant for our wedding. The silvery white with the pearls. The crown atop her head again. She was hidden by her court but I could see her. She was waiting. Her eyes told me she knew what she needed to do. She was going into battle just as I was. The battle to get back to just us.


	16. Chapter 16 - Moon Crystal Power

A/N - This chapter was actually the first chapter I had written for this story. I just had to connect the dots.

I had the songs listed below on repeat as I wrote it.

Battle Cry – Imagine Dragons

Revolution (featuring Ruelle) – Unsecret

Hold on for your Life (featuring Sam Tinnesz) – Tommee Profitt

When I decided to do a Him chapter and then a her chapter all the little pieces and characters fell into place. There is more after this. I just haven't caught up yet.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 16 – Her

The Moon Crystal's Power

"Serenity it is time to dress."

"I don't want to."

"Prince Diamond will know if you don't arrive."

"I…"

"We know. We don't want to do this either. The Queen had told us if anything should happen we were to use our own crystals. She taught us to be protectors for you if you should have been compromised." Rei said softly.

"We will look after everything else that may come at you. You concentrate on being away from the core like Prince Endymion said. The silver crystal will no doubt react. You need to be able to control it."

"I know Mina. You have no idea." I just wanted to curl up and cry and wait for Endymion to come back for me. We could go back home to the Moon or to another planet.

I stared at my crown. My mothers crown. It had sat on the table since he had taken it from my head. The room was the same as I had left it yesterday morning. I was still in my blue dress from yesterday. I rose and went to the bath. I basically dunked myself and remembered our bath.

_He picked me up as he sat on the edge of the tub and placed me around him. "Princess." He said as he entered me again. He moved me in such a way that I had arched my back and my hair had just covered us._

He always called me Princess or Serenity. I want that right now. I want him here. He should be here. I stood from the bath and wrapped a towel around myself. I dressed in my undergarments as I remembered arriving here on earth. Something I didn't want to do as well but in the end I found what I was looking for. I came out of the bathing area trying to be brave for the moment. I looked at all of them waiting for me as I sat. Mina brushed out my hair and pinned it up like I always had it. I was not going to change anything. She placed the crown on my head and helped me up. The others had my dress. I looked at it. "I can't."

"We will protect you Serenity." Mina said.

The tears started to fall as my friends and sisters helped me put on the dress. They slipped the silver white gown over my under clothes on with ease. The crown sitting tightly on my head. The moon crystal placed itself back around my neck. I could feel its power as it knew something was happening. The stand of simple pearls around my wrist completed the look. I looked like my mother. I looked like a queen yet I felt so small. I didn't wish this on anyone let alone myself. I could not believe time had changed. Pluto had guarded the gates of time and space since I was small. I had never met her and no one had ever travelled to the gate. She must be livid if time was taken from her. I stopped crying. I had to be brave. I didn't like it. My friends didn't like it. Endymion didn't like it but I had to be brave. I smoothed down the crease in my dress and followed my ladies out. My tear soaked cheeks dried leaving a slight pink hue. I didn't speak. I just kept my head and eyes down. The shadows in the hall outside my room had changed again. It was past dusk and the full moon was rising. I had started to glow even more than usual. The crown on my head had another piece of the silver crystal that hummed with power. I had not noticed it before as I was not in danger before. Now that I was walking into it I could feel them both. The dress was hers the day she got married to my papa. I should be wearing it for Endymion not Diamond. We were all solemn as we walked down the hallway. No one spoke. No one turned. We knew what we need to do. We felt like we were going into battle. This was the last internal cry we had before we could possibly disappear if Diamond was not stopped.

If you had asked me what I would be doing two weeks ago I would have said I would be on the moon continuing my studies not getting married to an infiltrated prince who was bent on destroying everything to gain the universe. You could not have told me I was going to fall in love with an arrogant prince trying to hide his feelings that matched my own. That the silver moon crystal around my neck would know my destiny with my prince and claim us both.

I stood as tall as I could without raising my head with my hands at my sides. I had no tears in this moment. I realized I had a job to do. I couldn't cry myself out of this. I had to get myself out of this. I am being brave mother. No matter what happened I was brave. I hope you can feel that. I hope you will know that.

Like the day when we arrived just a few days ago, my court stood in front of me shielding me from the guests that had arrived. It had changed here. It seemed larger. The shadows of an hour or so ago long gone. The golden crystal core glowing as my hair did. I didn't dare look up again to see what other changes had been made. I kept to myself and my emotions ran rampant inside but I did not show them. When the girls moved aside letting me step forward was the first true moment I looked up. The fear of the moment this was to begin inching forward.

Everything ran through my head at this time. My heart wished it was Endymion standing beside me. He should be the only man I was to marry. My destiny was with him. The crystal had told us that. The king rose from his throne. Endymion was standing with him and Diamond took his place at my side. I could feel his excitement as he was getting what he wanted. It was mixed with hate and anger. He was gloating that he was getting his way and we had done nothing to stop him. I did not dare look at Diamond I had only eyes for Endymion. I held my arms in front of me as the King descended towards us stopping just a few steps up beside the core.

The core was an awesome power. I could feel it. As I was sure all the rest of the guests could feel it. The surges it had as it flowed through the core and back up. It was searching. I felt it looking for the shard it was missing. I locked eyes not with the King but still with Endymion as his eyes searched my own.

"Welcome. Let the marriage between the Moon Kingdom and Earth commence." He paused. "Prince Diamond of Earth, Princess Serenity from the Moon, the moon is full and as with tradition of both our kingdoms I instill them to you. I King Michael of Earth grant this marriage between worlds to become one. Let this marriage stabilize our core and move us forward towards Peace."

When the king spoke of the core Endymion nodded that it was time. He removed the golden crystal from around his neck showing Diamond what he had. I watched it drop on the chain and glitter in the cores light. The little crystal shard I once had around my neck sparkled and glowed as it realized it would be joined with the much larger core where it belonged. I could feel the anger in the growl Diamond released from his lips. He had not known about the golden crystal I had given to Endymion apparently. Endymion opened his hand that still had the chain and released the crystal into the core as I attempted to stand back. Diamond did know what would happen if the crystal had ever come in contact with the core though. He grabbed my wrists holding me in place. I tugged as hard as I could but to no avail. My pearl bracelet breaking in the process. Diamond's eyes were full of hate and rage. I had never seen anyone with so much rage in my young life. The fear that I would be caught up in the crystals power flooded into me like a storm. It was then I felt the golden crystal meld together with the core sealing it, fixing it, cleansing it. The power of the crystal was reaching out cleansing the evil that was present in the room. The light and power it had reached out to me but it did not envelope me as we had thought it would. It did not destroy me it worked with the silver moon crystal within me instead, forcing me to rise like the moon. The power of the crystal sought out the closest evil which was not Prince Diamond.

The crystal with the moonlight shining on it activated drawing out the Wise One who had magically appeared to direct Diamond to take the silver crystal from me. The agents he had placed with in the guests rose to attack and take what energy they could. The crystal sealed the Wise One taking away all the power he had over everyone else. Diamond could not help but cry out in pain as a crystal shard struck him cleansing him. His real brother had materialized at that moment and he too was sealed by the crystal.

"By the power of the moon and the moon kingdom I exile all evil here."

The crystal rose from within me taking over everything. Whether it was evil, good, prince or princess it enveloped everything and everyone. It sent the evil back to where it had come from leaving the just and good behind. The light that was coming from me ceased as I fell to the floor only to be caught by someone. Everyone was stuck in limbo. A trance like sleep as they all lay on the floor. The power of the crystal was gone from within me. I could not feel it any longer. The hum from my chest and the hum from my crown ceased. It was then I felt despair. The moon kingdom and the power to hold the universe together had ceased to exist. I had the crystal and my mother was powerless to save herself and the moon kingdom. I felt each and every moment as my mother did what she could to suspend them in time like it had been done here. Then she too died from the power she had held. It was as if I was watching it happen before my eyes as she fell to a heap on the ground.

"_Be brave and just my princess. Fight for what you believe in. I will always be with you."_

"Noooooo." I cried out and reached for the sky. The moon was high in the sky and it had a ring of light around it as it exploded and lay dormant. I watched the sky go dark. The moon disappearing from my sight. The surrounding stars taking up the night sky in its place.

My mother was gone. I could not feel her. The people of the moon kingdom suspended in time. I was in a trance. The crystal lost no longer within me or a fragment left around my neck. I felt Endymion crawl over to reach my side and take my hand.

"Serenity, Princess, my love." _Oh my Endymion_ I reached out with my other hand. My eyes trying to focus just on him.

"I sealed the evil away. I was brave like she asked me to be. I was careful like you asked me to be. She is gone. Her power is mine now but the crystal was too much for me. I love you Endymion. So much. I am glad we found one another."

"You will be okay Serenity." He cried out and caressed my face with his fingertips. "The evil has gone. The Wise One, Diamond. Everything has been cleansed. They are gone. Come back to me my love. Come back and be with me. Live for me."

I felt my chest. The place where the crystal had been within me had left a bloody hole. I had scratches on my chest and arms from the shards of the golden crystal cleansing the evil. It was like the silver crystal was ripped from my body to help the whole universe. I could feel I was not going to make it. I was brave mother. You told me to be brave. I was brave. I was careful Endymion. I was careful for you.

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny."_

"No Endymion, my love. We will find each other again." I shed a single tear and closed my eyes and entered a dream like sleep. I was suspended in time like the moon kingdom. I relived my dream over and over. _The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._ His rose, his touch and our time together. Endymion my love, my destiny. I remembered my friends and sisters. Ami who always had water and a book, Lita who loved the thunder, rain and green, Rei the future teller and fire starter, and Mina my love sick always there for you friend and sister. My mother, my father and the Moon Kingdom. We had peace again. The universe was at peace. Nemesis had been sealed yet again and I died just like my papa did sealing it away. Just like my mother on the moon did.

The moon kingdom destroyed, earth had been destroyed. I could feel the power of the crystal even though it has left my body. It was working to secure and restart. It was searching for the rebirth. The power of the crystal was restarting the universe. We were suspended in space. I felt sparks of life. Earth and the Moon had been reborn. The planets and the universe had been reborn.

I felt it eventually return to me as I slept in suspended trance like animation.

Then I opened my eyes…


	17. Chapter 17 - The Universe

A/N - This is a little shorter than the her chapter but it used the same music.

Battle Cry – Imagine Dragons

Revolution (featuring Ruelle) – Unsecret

Hold on for your Life (featuring Sam Tinnesz) – Tommee Profitt

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 17 – Him

The Universe

My father rose from his throne as I rose from beside him. Just an hour or so ago I had left her. I didn't want to leave her. In just a few days we had connected and become one. Learned our fate and embraced each other for it. It should be me standing there not Diamond. What ever had been done to his family to cause him to do this I didn't know. I watched Mina nod her head ever so slightly that they understood what was happening. I had placed my generals by the entrance of the many doorways to the core. They would assist if something should fail. I looked around before settling my eyes back to her. Mina and Ami parted and revealed Serenity to everyone.

Diamond was waiting for Serenity at the core as my father reached them. I had just witnessed her unveiling by her court. Much like when we arrived a few days ago but all with solemn faces. Determined faces to beat what they knew was coming in the moments that followed. Serenity had been crying when I left and I could see she had been crying again. Her face was dry however her eyes only looked upon me. Serenity kept her hands to her self as I saw Diamond try to reach for them. She continued to only look directly at me. She did not care that all she was doing was looking at was me. She was focused. She knew what I was going to do in just moments.

The crystal around my neck tucked under my royal seal was pulling. It wanted to reconnect back to the core where it belonged. I could feel its power trying to bond before it had touched the rest of the core. I didn't dare pull it out now. It was too early. I need just a few moments more.

I watched her eyes as they changed. She could feel the crystals power as well as her own. She blinked but did not break contact. As the guests and party stood still my father waved his hands and the guests sat. I moved one step closer to the core. Not taking a chance that I was too far away. I held my hands at my side, my gloved hand itching to remove the crystal and the power it held.

My father waited for the moment of silence before he spoke. "Welcome. Let the marriage between the Moon Kingdom and Earth commence." He paused. "Prince Diamond of Earth, Princess Serenity from the Moon, the moon is full and as with tradition of both our kingdoms I instill them to you. I, King Michael of Earth grant this marriage between worlds to become one. Let this marriage stabilize our core and move us forward towards Peace."

I waited for when my father started to talk of the core and the stability of the moon and the Earth when they became one. I nodded at Serenity who had not once taken her eyes off me. She knew it was time. I slipped the golden crystal up and over from around my neck and dangled it in front of me. The chain remaining clutched in my hands as it swayed picking up the light from the core. The crystal caught the eye of Diamond. The very thing he had been searching for all along on Earth. The other crystals he was looking for was within Serenity and myself. The realization of what was going to happen evident to him as his whole demeanor changed. The anger he had in that moment surpassed the moment of anger I had when my mother died. I heard him growl such an awful guttural growl. I had one upped him. He had no idea I had the crystal when he claimed to know everything. He watched as I opened my hand. The chain and the crystal just up and left my hand joining it self back to the core from which it had come all those years ago. I watched as it fused itself making the core whole. Sparks flew out of the core hitting everything in its path as it fused. I stepped back as far as I could with out breaking eye contact with Serenity. The sparks and shards flew about hitting her and hitting him. She didn't flinch she didn't break contact with me. I saw everything she did as she saw everything I was doing.

Serenity attempted to move back from the core like I had told her to. She was stopped as Diamond had her wrists and holding her on the spot. I went to move to her but Diamond held her tighter. He did know what would happen to her if she did not move. She would be destroyed and hurt beyond recognition. I watched her struggle to break free. Her eyes frantic the fear present in all her movements. A spark flew out and pierced her arm shattering the pearls that lay over them.

I could see the rage from Diamond as he held her wrists breaking the other strand of pearls around her wrist in the process. His eyes told me everything I needed to know in that moment. Save Serenity at all costs. It was in that moment something else in her changed. The fear she had was gone. She had closed her eyes and was feeling the power of both the crystals. The one that was in the core and her own. I could feel it too. The sheer power of them fixing everything that was wrong with the core. The evil magic that had taken over the palace and certain people with in were cleansed. They were waking up fresh not knowing or remembering what had happened while they were in a trance. The crystal core reaching out beyond the palace grounds cleansing all that had been affected. The sheer power of the crystal's blinding light went through all of us around the core. The moonlight that had shone through elevated Serenity as if she was the moon rising into the night sky. The crystal rose with her as she held it over her head. The darkest of evil showing itself as she did in the sky.

Wise One

He rose from the guests as a hooded cloaked figure. The agents he had brought were taken down by my knights. Serenity's court used their own crystals to dispel the evil among them. I watched as Serenity sealed the Wise One and shatter the mirror she had sealed him in. The cry I heard after was Diamond as a mirror and crystal shard pierced him. He was cleansed of the evil magic that sat upon his head as hidden gem stone third eye. Much like Beryl he slumped over and turned brittle before returning to himself.

A dark haired young man materialized and helped Diamond up. Both were sealed into a mirror and sent away disappearing into thin air.

"By the power of the moon and the moon kingdom I exile all evil here." I heard Serenity cry out as the light she had been emitting again went through everything and everyone. No matter good or evil. They were all struck and sucked into a sleep like trance. My father included. She cried out tears falling from her eyes. The crystal was showing her the power it had on the universe and then the moon kingdom. Since I had a piece of the crystal within me I saw it before my eyes as well. Her mother's death in the moment the sky went dark as the moon exploded. The stars were the only light remaining for Serenity to draw power from.

I started to move but it was like it was slow motion. She dropped from the sky like a rock. I had to reach her before she fell to her death. The fear I had had forgotten as I jumped over sleeping bodies. I caught her just as she was coming down. Time suspended in this moment. It was just her and I. I crawled to put her head in my lap and took her hands in mine. I watched the crystal disappear before us not returning back to her as it should have. It was working. I could feel the power it had over the earth. It was holding on to both of us waiting.

"Serenity, Princess, my love." She reached up to the sky but not touching me or anything in particular. Her eyes were trance like as a spark of light glazed over them.

"I sealed the evil away. I was brave like she asked me to be. I was careful like you asked me to be. She is gone. Her power is mine now but the crystal was too much for me. I love you Endymion. So much. I am glad we found one another." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she touched my face.

"You will be okay Serenity." I told her as I did the same just touched her face, pulling away the strands of hair covering her eyes as she had fallen scratches evident as the blood soaked her hair. "The evil has gone. The Wise One, Diamond. Everything has been cleansed. They are gone. Come back to me my love. Come back and be with me. Live for me." I cried out to her as I held her in my arms. Then I remembered what her mother had said about our destiny. I looked down at her chest. Where the crystal had been left a hole. The scratches from the core's crystal dotted not only her face but her arms as well. Her dress was torn and the pearl sleeves destroyed. She was a mess and I needed her to live. I needed her to fight. Fight for us, the moon and the earth.

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny."_

"No Endymion, my love. We will find each other again."

She shed a single tear and closed her eyes. She entered a sleep like the others around us. I felt her slip away from me as I too in that moment slipped into a dream like state. I love you Serenity. I will find you again. I will always find you. It is our destiny and ours alone.

My princess, my love…. If only had found you sooner. Had more time with you.

_Something was drawing me to her. Her eyes it was her eyes. They looked like she wanted to play. I stood up and watched as she was watching us. I went to the closest rose bush. My mother had these on Earth as well. I picked the prettiest one I could see. Just like my mother taught me. I broke the stem and left Diamond to fend for him self. He was coveting the stone that Father had given to me. He had entrusted it to me. I wandered over to the young girl. She was from the Moon. She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. _

_I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

_I took her face in my hands being as gentle as I could. I looked in her eyes and kissed her again. It was just as I remember. Her sitting on that bench watching me. "Serenity…." I said before I kissed her again. _

"_Endymion." _

Then I too opened my eyes…

* * *

A/N - second note - debating if I should do the second part of this story within this one. I'll decide later. I am working on a few more of those chapters so it will be posted when I finish however I decide to do it.

Hope you liked it so far!

Please read and review it is much appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18 - Part 2 - New Beginnings

A/N - Okay so I am just going to put all the chapters in one story. I was going to split it apart into a new story but I didn't have the heart to do it.

This will be the last chapter for a day or so until I can finish up chapter 19, 20 and 21.

Please read and review. It is much appreciated.

Enjoy Part 2

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 18 – Part 2 - Her

New Beginnings

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I opened my eyes as soon as my alarm had gone off. I was starting a new job today. Kindergarten teacher. I jumped from my bed and ran into the bathroom. I was not used to getting up early. I was usually late all the time but today was special. I wanted to be early to see all the smiling faces. I never remembered my own past in Kindergarten so I would re live it through some of the children. I didn't remember a lot of my childhood come to think of it. I remember my friends and living here in the city and going to school. A lot of my younger years I had blocked out.

I showered and dressed. A simple outfit for hopefully a perfect day. I had it all planned out. The EA was my very best friend Mina. She and I had gone to school together for as long as I could remember. I would be picking her up and we would arrive together today. A united front to greet the smiling children's faces.

I pinned my hair up in two buns and let the rest fall where it may. I had super long hair and didn't cut it usually. Just a trim here and there. I put minimal make up on and grabbed my lunch and bag off the counter top. Coffee in hand and ran out the door. Jumped in my little car and headed for Mina's. She didn't live far from me thankfully.

I stopped in front of her apartment and she bounced into the car. "Serena you are early."

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not like you to be this early."

"I'm excited that is all."

"They are good kids. They will love you."

"I hope so."

"Are you ready to deal with the snow pants and jackets? It is snowing out." She said as the big flakes started to hit the window.

"I am sure we will be fine."

I parked the car in the parking lot of the school and we headed inside. There was ice everywhere. I was usually a klutz but today I remained on my feet as I slid across a patch. We went directly to the classroom and set up for the kids that had started to spill in.

"Good morning boys and girls!"

"Good morning Miss Mina, Miss Serena."

"Is everyone ready for a brand new day?"

"Yes." They all chanted.

Seeing their smiling faces helped me see how much I enjoyed teaching. I was sort of living vicariously through them. As I said I didn't remember my childhood. I didn't have any brother's or sisters that I knew of. My parents died when I was young so I didn't have them to tell me any of the memories that I should have had. I also helped at the hospital once in a while. Assisting those who could not leave due to injuries. I usually read to them or played cards. I helped as a favor to some of the nurses who were so busy and didn't have a lot of time to stop.

"So far so good." I said to Mina as the last child came bouncing in from the coat room.

"It's still morning Serena."

"I know. I am just happy when I am teaching. Helping people. It was just something I was meant to do I think."

"I know you have that about you. I will get the centers ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem but your cleaning them."

"Yes mam." I smiled. I was happy to do it.

I stood at the front of the class and read them a story about the planets. Of course I got to my favorite part when they started to ask questions. I answered as many as I could before the bell rang for recess. I didn't realize how long I had been reading for. When they returned they would go to the centers and create a planet for themselves.

I got lots of moons, Saturn's, and a Venus. One had made a multiverse planet. I got a whole superhero story to go with it which made me smile.

"Miss Serena what is your favorite planet?" Christine asked.

"Well Christine my favorite is not a planet but the moon. I was told a story when I was very little about a Princess who lived on the moon and she had sacrificed everything for her love on Earth and died which caused the universe to be reborn to what it is today. I wanted to be the princess when I was little."

"Why is the moon not a planet?"

"Well it is called a satellite and it revolves around us the Earth as we revolve around the sun."

The rest of the day the kids wanted to know more about the moon. So we did an impromptu learning day of the moon and what we could find on the moon. Mina found some kids books on the moon in the library which we read to them.

When the day was done. I dropped Mina off at her apartment. I would see her tomorrow. I took this time to head to the hospital. The snow had started to fall again and the emergency room was full and at capacity when I walked by. I headed to the nurses station on the kids floor as I usually did slipping my badge over my head. This was my second job I did 2 to 3 times a week.

"Serena what are you doing here? We didn't expect you today." Mia said as she came from behind the station desk.

"I had some time. I was teaching today."

"We have a few small kids that need some cheering up." She smiled and handed me a chart board with some room numbers and names on them.

"I'll go see them."

"Thanks. Two just arrived today. Doesn't remember who he is so be very gentle. Funny enough the name in his coat was Diamond. It's an odd name for a child but it could be his last name. There was another that came with him and I think they are brothers."

"That is an odd name. What was the other child's name?"

"Go figure it was Sapphire. Maybe the parents like gem stones?"

"Did we locate the parents?"

"Car crash."

Oh my the poor little things. My situation with both my parents dying when I was young stood out even more now than it had before. "I will look after them first then. See how they are making out." I smiled. "I have a feeling I will have a lot in common with them."

I headed down the hallway to their room as they were together. I waited as the doctor was in with them. One of the other well known doctors was in the hallway talking with some of the nurses. Dr. Ami Alexander smiled at the sight of me.

"Hello Serena. How are you today?"

"Very well today Dr. Ami." She and I had gone to school together but we acted formally when in the hospital. She didn't want anyone thinking she was giving me special treatment since I was one of her friends.

"I see you are waiting to see our newest patients. Be gentle with them. They don't remember a lot. The car they were in with their parents perished. I know its going to be tough for them. I know you will ease them through it."

"That is what the nurse at the station said. I will be gentle with them. Maybe get them to remember something? It reminds me of my situation. I think I was a little older than they were though."

"We have tried. Our newest doctor to the hospital who funny enough started here on this floor today is with them. He specializes in memory loss and brain activity. He goes between hospitals but will do rounds in the ER as well. He is really nice Serena. I will introduce you when he comes out. I think you will like him. He is quite handsome."

"Must be a new thing today. I started teaching Kindergarten today."

"Good for you. I know that was a dream of yours."

"Yes. I like kids. They are the future of this planet. They will protect it. Well that is the way I feel anyhow. They wanted to learn about the moon today." I mused remembering the story of the moon princess. There was something about that story that seemed so familiar yet I knew it was a fairy tale.

"You are probably right." She laughed. "Come here he is." I watched as he exited the room. He had jet black hair which was in stark contrast to the crisp white doctors coat he was wearing. He had dark eyes and a chiseled face. He had a small smirk on his face as he shook his head at the situation the boys were in. "Doctor Darien Michaels I would like you to meet Serena. She helps out with the kids when they need cheering up every so often. She is usually here 2 to 3 times a week."

He looked straight at me. His smirk he had on his face remained as he looked me up and down and then he finally smiled. His dark eyes lighting up some from moments ago. I held out my hand and he shook it. It was like a spark had lit when he touched my hand. I knew he had felt it as well. I watched him as his hand lingered just a little longer than it should have and again another spark lit between us.

"Sorry Serena I guess it is a little dry in here. I hope I didn't shock you too bad." He said with a cockeyed smile. "They don't remember much. They are the only survivors. I haven't been able to get them to speak much."

"No the shock didn't hurt. I had been getting a lot of that today. I teach Kindergarten you see and I get shocked all the time on purpose. I will be soft with them I promise. I think I will have a lot in common with them. I lost my own parents when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It will be good for you to sit with them then. I would like to sit down with you after you visit with them to see what information you can get from them. They don't say much to us unfortunately and they need to talk it out."

"Of course I can come find you after." I smiled at him.

I left Dr. Ami and Dr. Darien in the hall and entered the room glancing backward just once. I met his gaze as he was watching me. His eyes were soft and when he realized that I had been watching him he looked down at the chart he was holding. He was cute and the spark I felt between us felt like it was more than just a spark. I shook it off though I was working not boy hunting. I was sure I would get an ear full from Ami later if I lingered much longer. I entered the room to find both boys were sitting up and talking quietly to each other.

"Hello Diamond, Sapphire my name is Serena." I said to them going to the middle of the two beds.

"Hello Serena." The older one said. He had blonde hair like mine and crystal blue eyes like mine. He could have been a younger brother of mine. Yet I had no younger brother or other siblings. "You look like me."

"Yes I guess I do. You must be Diamond right?"

"Yes. You are very pretty."

"Why thank you. Such good manners for boys your age."

"Our step parents taught us to be polite and go after what we want I think. I don't remember much at the moment." So the parents that died where not true parents. I would have to elaborate more on this another time.

"What about you Sapphire? Do you remember anything?" He had dark hair like the Doctor did but his eyes matched his brothers. Crystal blue and very striking. If they ever starred at you, you couldn't help but look away feeling insignificant.

"I don't remember much. I remember being in the car and then I was here."

"It's okay. You don't have to remember it all right now. You both have had quite the day." I paused and looked at both of them. "How about you get some rest and I will read a little." I pulled the chair into the middle of the two beds and opened up the book I had. It was more a story for little girls but I read it any how. A prince and princess fighting to be together a version of the Moon princess story.

I had read almost a full 4 chapters when I noticed both of them asleep. I pulled their covers up and turned out the lights. I left them and headed to the next room.

I had gone through 10 rooms before I had decided to leave for the evening. I didn't see Dr. Darien again but Dr. Ami was still there.

"Dr. Ami is Dr. Darien Michaels still here?"

"I don't think so. He is to leave early when he is on days. Actually he may be here every evening except when he is in the ER but he splits his days between two hospitals most of the time. He has been here most of today since it was his first on this floor with these patients. I think he will be here at night going forward but we called him in today because of the new patients."

"Wow busy guy."

"Yes he is. I wish I could do that but the emergency room and surgery keeps me busy here."

"Well if you should see him please tell him I will talk with him again soon about the boys in room 3000. I have to be up to teach tomorrow before the weekend starts."

"I will. Come by after class I am sure he will be here."

"Okay."

I headed home and showered and changed into my pjs. I curled up on the couch and had a light supper of left over pizza from last night. I guess I had also had quite the day because as soon as I finished eating I myself drifted to sleep on the couch.

_The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._

I woke with a start. I sat straight up and rubbed my eyes. What time was it? I didn't sleep through the alarm. I felt beside me and realized I was not in my bed. I opened my eyes and squinted at the clock under the TV.

_2 am_

I stood up and shuffled back to my bed making sure to set my alarm. I lay back down and went back to sleep. Deep under the covers my body fell back into a deep sleep and groaned when my alarm finally went off a few hours later.

_The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Rose and the Moon

A/N - Surprise one last chapter for today. He is all over the place today.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 19 – Part 2 – Him

The Rose and the Moon

**_1 year earlier…_**

"Your sure dude?"

"Yes. I want that one. Something about it speaks to me. I am drawn to it."

"Okay. Sit tight you are going to be here a while."

"No worries. I have all night."

The tattoo artist loaded the ink into the gun as he started the outline of the rose. He changed ink to place the moon and I settled back in the chair as he took over my arm. The graduating class of doctors had piled into the tattoo studio all deciding what to get. Something to symbolize the end of school. Their likes and loves now etched on their arms, backs and legs. I chose my arm as it fit better there. I wouldn't have my arm visible working in the hospitals any how. It was a personal tattoo something I had been drawn to my whole life. I didn't know why but roses where my favorite. To see them against the moon light I was just drawn to them.

I must have dozed off as I was having a dream. I didn't usually dream or so I had thought. School had taught me that everyone dreams but how it comes forward and presents itself is different in everyone.

_She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

I woke when the tattoo artist was just finishing up. I had never had that dream before. It was so vivid and felt so real. It was me giving a rose to a silver haired princess. I must have been subconsciously thinking about the tattoo. Well that is what I was going to tell myself anyhow.

I was already working for my father's company. I had a team of lab assistants helping to find a cure for blood illnesses. He wanted me to work there full time but I had specialized in brain activity and memory loss. I also did common surgery and ER work. I was not settling in jus one field. I had many fields I wanted to go into. I also took astrology as it had interested me.

"There you go. Keep gauze on it for a few days and put this on it three times a day to keep moisture in it."

"Thanks. I hope I was not out for most of it."

"No worries man. You must have been dreaming because you were talking about a silver haired princess."

"Sorry."

"We see a lot worse. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

I slipped the jacket I had over the gauze and headed into the night air. I was the only one left in the shop and he closed it up after I left.

"Darien, son you can't not be present for the board presentations."

"You always invite the press father. I don't get along well with the press. They pry. I have patients that need to be confidential."

"So don't speak to the press."

"Doesn't work that way father. If I don't show up they don't pry."

"Bring someone then."

"The last time I did that the poor girl had the press on her door step for months after we broke it off. So no." I paused. "I will come but it will be on my own and coming in through the back door. And I won't talk to the press."

"Okay. But the benefit you have to be there."

"Same deal then father. No talking to the press."

"They want to know about you son. You are a top doctor in the country. They want to know about your projects."

"I'll let you know."

I left the room as I was done talking. He meant well but I just didn't have a relationship with the press. They have pried one too many times. I would always come to support the board and the benefits as they did good things for so many people but I refused to speak to the press now. I would only speak to the press on if a break through happened with a project I was working on.

I headed for the kitchen. Mrs. Mako was preparing lunch as I poured a glass of water. I took the glass and left for the study. I sometimes worked out of my father's home when I couldn't get back to the city. Instead of working I sat down on the couch and pulled out a book on the moon. Tonight was the full moon. It supposedly changed people when it was full. I had done studies on it and it didn't match up. Scientifically it was not confirmed but on verbal accounts it was.

NASA was doing more research on the moon debris and rocks they had found years ago. The astronauts claimed they had seen a kingdom in ruin but had no pictures to back up their story. There was a fairy tale of a princess on the moon but that is all it was. A fairytale.

It may have been a fairy tale but something about it I kept returning to. I was drawn to it. It was like I lived it but I was here.

I must have spent an hour or more reading about the Moon when I got a call. "Dr. Michaels speaking… Yes… Of course I will be there shortly."

I put the book down and rose from the couch. Rolling my sleeve down and buttoning up the cuff. The tattoo long healed I made sure it remained covered when I went to the hospital. I put the glass back in the kitchen and apologized to Mrs. Mako for I would be missing lunch. I left a note for my father and left out the door jacket in hand.

My little silver Audi was an excellent little car and I sped off to the hospital in it. I passed a few speed limit signs but I ignored them as I always did. I always sped back to the city. I had two new patients to see. It was my day off but I didn't have a day off ever. I worked at two hospitals and my father's company. I had no social life but I chose to be that way.

I arrived an hour later and parked in my spot at the hospital. I left my jacket in my office and put on my doctor coat. It made it feel more official instead of me just being on the floor in my street clothes. I reached the 3 floor in the children's wing and Dr. Ami Alexander was just coming out of the room.

"Ahh Dr. Michaels. Welcome to Memorial Hospital. Sorry it was not more of a welcome but we needed your help on this one. This is my floor and our two patients have lost their parents in a crash. They don't remember much."

"How long have they been here?"

"About a day. We thought the shock would have worn off but I think they may have some memory loss or may be shelving it and putting it away till their bodies say it is okay to remember. They are not talking much."

"Chart?" Dr. Alexander gave me the chart she had in her hands.

"All the vitals are good. They came out of the crash pretty clean. No real cuts but some bruising."

"Good I will talk with them." I paused. "Dr. Alexander I have been here a week already I don't need more of a welcome. I am here to do my job."

"Good to hear it."

I entered the room and the two boys stopped talking immediately upon seeing me. One looked a lot like me. The other had such striking blue eyes. Diamond and Sapphire were their names.

"Hello boys. I am Dr. Darien Michaels. But that is too formal you can call me Darien. How are we doing today?"

"Okay I guess." The blond one said. "Why are we here Darien?"

"You were both in a really bad accident." I paused and looked at them. "Do you remember where you were?"

"In a car and then I woke up with Diamond here in the hospital."

"Do you remember what color car you were in?"

"No. Black maybe."

"Well you both need to get some rest. I will be around to check on you later on okay."

They just looked at me as I smiled at them. I turned to go and started writing things in their chart. I looked at the parent's information and I couldn't believe it. All of them had gemstone names. It was odd but it worked for them apparently. I finished writing and looked up to see Dr. Alexander talking with a striking blonde haired girl. Beautiful big blue eyes and a smile that would melt the world. They had not realized I had been looking at them so I looked back at the chart to pretend I hadn't seen them. Dr. Alexander was coming over with her. I looked up then as they came up.

"Doctor Darien Michaels I would like you to meet Serena. She helps out with the kids when they need cheering up every so often. She is usually here 2 to 3 times a week."

Serena was her name. I looked right at her. Trying not to change my facial features to give myself away that I had caught a glance earlier. I smiled to put her at ease and took her out stretched hand to shake it.

Touching her hand a spark formed. It was not just a shock but it felt like it was more. Like we had touched before in a past life. I looked at her as again another shock went straight through each of us. In that final moment I saw it again. The same vision I had when I had the tattoo done.

_She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

"Sorry Serena I guess it is a little dry in here. I hope I didn't shock you too bad." I said with smile. I was trying to hide the fact that something was happening to me when she touched me. "They don't remember much. They are the only survivors. I haven't been able to get them to speak much."

"No the shock didn't hurt. I had been getting a lot of that today. I teach Kindergarten you see and I get shocked all the time on purpose. I will be soft with them I promise. I think I will have a lot in common with them. I lost my own parents when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It will be good for you to sit with them then. I would like to sit down with you after you visit with them to see what information you can get from them. They don't say much to us unfortunately and they need to talk it out." I wanted to be near her again. But I wanted to know everything she had found out about them too.

"Of course I can come find you after." She smiled. It was good she hadn't seen through my awful attempt at getting her to come see me.

She left us standing there and Dr. Alexander had said something which I had missed because I realized in that moment that Serena was starring back at me. She must have felt something too besides the shock. I looked down at the chart almost immediately only to glance back up and she had gone.

I closed the chart and excused myself. I asked the nurse at the station to send me a copy down to my office of the vitals for the gemstone kids. I swear all she did was nod yes and stare after me. It seemed all the nurses did that. Of course they all knew my situation because of the press. I checked in on Serena and stood just in the door way. She was reading to them and they were listening.

I would wait till Serena was available to later to talk with her. In the meantime I would look up their vitals and cross reference the patterns I was seeing in them both.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there going though cases when I realized A. I had not eaten a thing and B. Serena must be done with them by now. I headed back up to the 3rd floor and found Dr. Alexander talking to the nurse that was going gaga over me earlier.

"Dr. Alexander do you have a moment?"

"Of course what can I do for you?"

"Is Serena still here with the boys?"

"No she is not. I'm afraid you just missed her. She has class to teach tomorrow so she left for the evening. I thought you had gone for the evening."

"No I headed to my office. Today was my day off."

"I told her to come by tomorrow."

"That will be fine. I was hopping to get a jump start on some of the things I was seeing in the chart."

"I can call her if you like?"

"No that is okay. Let the boys get their rest. I am sure this whole process is scaring them to some degree."

"Yes I am sure it is."

"I am heading home too. I have ER shift tomorrow but I will check on them before hand."

"Good night Dr. Michaels."

"You too."

I left them standing there without a glance backwards. I would get to see her tomorrow. I was not like this. I didn't date. I always worked. When I did date it always ended badly. She was striking and something was drawing me to her. I didn't know what but I had a sudden urge just to be in close contact with her and shower her with roses.

Getting into my car I felt my arm start to throb. I flexed my hand a few times and it went away. I shook my head and pulled out of the parking spot and headed home.

_She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. I walked up to her and handed her the rose._


	20. Chapter 20 - Jack of All Trades

A/N - Darien and Serena are in their 20's now. Darien would be about 29. Serena about 22. Ami would be 22 but she fast tracked through school. Mina would be the same 22.

I wanted them to be older. Before when they were young and After when they were older.

Hope you enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 20 – Part 2 - Her

Jack of all Trades

I woke again with a start. My chest felt like something had been ripped out and put back in. I wasn't sick I just felt like my body had had a war within itself and I had not won. Maybe it was the interrupted sleep I had last night. Or the kids at the hospital yesterday that made me laugh with them. I rose from my bed and showered again. The heat from the water easing the pain I had in my chest. If it didn't cease I would go to the doctors.

I dressed and stuffed the last piece of pizza into my mouth as I got into my car. Mina was driving herself today. I quickly started and sped off without getting coffee. I had to stop again. I needed coffee. I hopped out of the car and headed into the closest coffee shop. I stood in line as I searched for my change purse. By time I pulled it out it was time for me to order. I was about to pay for it when someone from behind me spoke up.

"I'll get it for you."

I spun around and there stood the cute jet black haired doctor from yesterday. Dr. Darien Michaels. The spark he we had had yesterday evident on my finger tips yet he had not touched me yet.

"You don't have to do that." I said to him as he stepped forward and ordered his coffee and paid for both with me objecting again.

"It's okay. I went looking for you yesterday to talk about the boys. You had gone for the evening Dr. Alexander had said."

"Yes I couldn't stay. I had to get home. I have a job to go to today." I paused looking at him. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Are you headed to the hospital?"

"No I am headed to my kindergarten class. If I don't get going though I will be late. It is my second day teaching so I best go." I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay and talk to him. _Stop being boy crazy_ I could hear Ami talking to me even though she was not here.

"I don't want to keep you. Could we talk later about them if you have time?"

"Yes of course."

We both exited the coffee shop and I headed to my little car. He watched as I got in and started it and waved as I exited the parking lot. My chest started to ache again as I pulled away. The spark from yesterday tingling in my fingers. I pushed them both aside and kept going or I was going to be late.

Arriving at the school I slid across the ice with no klutz attack and made it inside in one piece. The kids wanted to know more about the planets so we continued the lessons from yesterday. We tried making Earth's today with green and blue tissue paper and construction paper. We put their names on them and displayed them in the classroom. They had such fun and I was glad. I had them for floor time and reading time and they sat and listened. They were such good kids today.

Later that day I was so tired from the hurt in my chest and teaching that I just headed home. I know that Dr. Michaels wanted to talk. I wanted to see him but I just wanted to sleep. I curled up in the bed this time and was drifting off into a deep sleep like I had the night before.

_The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._

_He sat down on the bed beside me and turned to me taking strands of my hair in his hands and just letting it run over his hands. His jet black hair so dark compared to mine. With the moonlight and the crystal it changed my clothes to the dress he saw me in all those years ago. Silvery white with golden strands. Pearls over the shoulders draped just enough to make a sleeve._

Again I woke with a start. It was the middle of the night and my chest hurt still. My stomach had grumbled at me and that told me I had not eaten since lunch at the school. I sat down at the table and poured a bowl of cereal with milk and pulled out my phone.

I had 4 missed calls from Mina and Ami both. They both then sent text messages to see if I was okay. It was late to call but I did text Ami that I was okay just tired and maybe coming down with something. She texted back that she was just leaving the hospital and that she would call later or come see me later.

I changed my clothes and decided to head to the hospital to be checked out. My chest was hurting a lot and it was not getting better. I got in my car as it flashed in my eyes again the dream of the moon kingdom story. _The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._ I shook it off and headed to the emergency room. I checked in and they put me in a room to wait. This was honestly the fastest I had gone through the emergency room. I guess it pays to come in the middle of the night and the hospital you work at.

I didn't have to wait too much longer. I had my head in the moon princess book that I had in my bag funny enough when he walked in looking at my chart.

"Sorry about the wait. What brings you in tonight?"

I looked up from my book and saw Dr. Darien Michaels looking straight at me. I tucked my book in my bag and looked at him. I blushed a little before I spoke and I was sure he noticed.

"Hi." I squeaked out.

"Serena is there something the matter?" He asked with one eye raised.

"Yes I am having some chest pains but I haven't been sick. I have been sleeping rather deeply the last two days but I thought it was because I was over tired."

"Where you having them this morning when I saw you?"

"Yes just slightly. It got much worse about an hour ago." I was also feeling the spark again but I didn't say anything. He would think I was nuts.

"Well let's get you checked out." He said as he took out the stethoscope.

He listened to my heart beat which was regular. I was wearing a tank top so he didn't have to go through a lot of clothing to hear it. I knew enough from being at the hospital to tell that at least. He had me cough, take deep a deep breath and hold it to see if he could hear anything else. Everything that my regular family doctor would do if I had gone to them. He did the same to my back. I coughed and held my breath and took a deep breath or two.

"Well Serena I don't hear anything and you are not congested at all so I don't feel right giving you medicine for something I can't hear or see. I will send you down for a quick x-ray though." He paused to write something down. "Is this why you didn't come this afternoon?"

"Yes I am sorry. I fell asleep at home. I just felt so tired all of sudden like I didn't want to be awake. I kind of woke up with it a short while ago and told myself to get it checked out. I know enough from Dr. Alexander about signs of a heart attack so I ruled that out. I did feel like something had been ripped out of my chest and put back in though. My body felt like it had lost the war with whatever it was having it with."

"Good thing you know that. Not a lot of people do." He smiled. "You are my last patient tonight I will go down to x-ray with you."

"I'm not getting special treatment am I?" I asked him my blush even more evident now as I slipped my sweater over my tank top.

"No Serena I just happened to be going that way to my office."

"Oh. Sorry." Feeling like an idiot now I went flushed. He noticed of course as soon as I popped my head out of my sweater hole. I pulled my hair out the back and noticed him starring at me even more.

"It's okay." He said making me feel slightly better for saying what I did. I could just hear Ami scolding me for saying what I had. However Mina would be cheering me on.

He explained to the nurse on call at the desk that he was taking me for an x-ray and was going to look after me for it. She just starred after him with dreamy eyes and nodded yes. She had attempted to write it down however her eyes never left looking at him.

"Do you have that effect on all the nurses here?" I asked and quickly covered my mouth. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I am prying." I was curious. He seemed to have that effect on not just the nurses I was sure.

"No it is okay. Really you are not the first person to notice it." He paused. "Yes a lot of them do that. They try but I am just not interested right now. I am busy working two different hospitals and the ER here. My father's company. Being a doctor takes precedence for me. Everything else can take a back burner for a little while."

"Thank you again this morning. You really didn't need to do that for me." I said changing the subject noticing it was a difficult subject for him to talk about. I know I had trouble talking about that stuff too.

"I didn't mind. Beside you actually spent more time with those boys than all of us combined. You got them talking or listening…." He paused again and looked at me. "What did you read to them?" _Wait how did he know I read to them?_ He was not in the room with us.

"The moon princess fairy tale. It was my favorite as a child. I don't remember a lot my parents did with me as a child or my childhood for that matter because they died when I was so young, so I carry it with me sometimes and read it when I am here with the smaller kids."

"Moon Princess Story?"

"You have never heard of it? The fairy tale they created because of some of the NASA astronauts believed there was a palace in ruins on the moon"

"Ahh I have heard the NASA theory but not heard of the story. I was away at school most of my life. Never really delved into the fairy tales when I was young. I guess it was a girl thing."

"I will have to leave it for you one day. But all things aside they seem like good kids. It is awful what happened to them. I am sure it will catch up to them. They seem like they are still in shock. It also doesn't help that they don't remember anything."

"Did they say anything else?"

"No not really. They said their names and that they remembered being in a car and then waking up in the hospital. I think they will open up with time but when people are in and out of their room with equipment and they don't know what is going on it doesn't help."

"I suppose your right." He paused. "Have you ever thought of being a therapist?"

"No I just know how kids think. I went to school to be a teacher. I sometimes think like a kid to gain a better perspective" I did sometimes do that. But I watched his face as he thought about what I had said and decided that it made sense. I hoped it made sense or I would feel like an idiot who has no idea what she was talking about.

"Well Serena here we are. I'll get them to do the x-ray now so you can head home and not have to wait hours."

"Thanks."

He talked to the specialist inside the office and I was taken in right away. A quick x-ray later it was up on the light board and he was looking at them.

"Well Serena I can't see anything wrong. I don't quite know what to make of the pain you are having. All I can say is monitor it and if you have any heart problems or feel like you are come in right away."

"Thank you. I wish all my doctor visits were like this. Quick and painless." Not that I didn't want to spend more time with you right now. I smiled letting him know I was truly thankful.

"Are you headed to your car?" He asked looking at me with his dark eyes.

"Yes I have some sleep to catch up on again it seems." I let out a small laugh at myself.

"Well at least let me escort you to your car to make sure you are safe. It is the least I can do since it is the middle of the night."

"Thank you."

We headed out of x-ray and to his office to switch coats. He had his satchel which he put over his shoulder and his coat over his arm. Before he did I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his arm of a rose and moon intertwined. It was quite beautiful. The rose was similar to my own which I just realized that he may have seen when he was listening to my back. I flushed again at the thought. He came out and looked at me.

"Serena are you okay? You're flushed again."

"Yes I am fine. Promise."

He felt my forehead and the side of my face. The touch he had for me was soft and I noticed he was lingering a little longer than he should have. When he realized I was not warm he removed his hand and continued to lock up his office. From there we exited the building.

I walked with him through the covered parking lot and out into the open lot and spied my little car all on its own with no one around me. I smiled and pointed and we headed that way. I pulled my coat up around my neck a little more as I noticed it was getting colder and starting to snow again. "This is me." I said stopping at my car. "I hope it was not out of your way Dr. Michaels."

"We are not that far from my car. It is just over there." He pointed as I turned to follow his finger. "We are not in the hospital any more so Darien will do."

"Okay. Thank you again for the coffee Darien and this evening." First name basis. I could do this. _I am not a klutz. I am not a klutz tonight. Don't be a klutz Serena._

"It was my pleasure. Feel better. Please let me know if you go see the boys again. I would like your opinion on what you have seen with them."

"Sure." I got in the seat of my car with out having a klutz attack thank goodness and turned the key as he held the door. When the engine wouldn't start I turned it again. "It must be cold it will start in a minute." I waited a minute before I tried again and it wouldn't even turn over.

"Pop the hood Serena." _What?_

"You sure? I can just call the mechanic to come get it tomorrow. I don't have school to teach. It's Saturday."

"Yes I am sure." I popped the hood and he expertly looked under the hood like he was a mechanic and not a doctor that had just looked at my chest x-rays. "Your alternator is gone I think."

"How do you know?" _Yes_ _how do you know that?_ I don't even know those things. Given I am a girl that had no interest in looking under the hood of a car.

"I have a friend who is a mechanic. I picked up a few things while he was in school."

"Just like me and Dr. Alexander huh."

"Yes I guess." He paused and helped me back out of the car. "I can text him to come and help you if you like. I am sure he is still up."

"Thanks I appreciate it. But I think I had better call a cab if I am going to get home. It is starting to get colder out here and it is starting to snow again." The snowflake conveniently landed on my nose proving my point.

"Put your phone away I will take you home." He said looking at me. His normally dark eyes had lightened some as he smiled.

"You have done so much already for me today I couldn't."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." _Okay_ I think my heart just skipped a beat. I think my insides were doing a dance. I tried not to show it but I was not sure how well that was working.

"Okay I accept then." I smiled and followed him to his beautiful silver sleek car. "Thank you. Next time I am going to buy breakfast and not just coffee for both of us."

"Coffee is fine. I don't usually do breakfast. But on occasion I do. I am more of a night hawk. When you saw me this morning I was heading to a meeting then off to bed."

"Coffee it is then. That must have been a long day for you."

"It is but I wouldn't have it any other way. I like to be busy. Keeps me out of trouble. Here we are." I heard the locks pop as he came around to my side that I would be getting in. He opened my door for me and I eased down into the seat. I put my purse in my lap and waited for him to get in. He started the car with a push of a button and turned the heat on to start warming us up. "So how long have you known Dr. Alexander?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

"Since we were small. She, Mina and I went to school together. Only she went away to school and Mina and I stayed in town to go to the local college. She always wanted to be a doctor. Not a lot of people know that we were friends from long ago."

"How long have you been teaching for?"

"Just over a year. I just started at this current school a few days ago. I wanted something in town and close by. I didn't like traveling in traffic so much. "

"Always wanted to teach kindergarten?"

"Not always but the first year I taught high school and I felt like I wasn't teaching them anything they didn't already know. So I switched the year after."

"Sounds like you have things set."

"In a way I guess. I look after myself. I like you tend to be a night hawk. I work on little sleep. I like moon. I seem to be at my best at night. But now that I am teaching full time Kindergarten I may have to change my ways." He glanced at me quickly before setting his eyes back on the road.

"So where am I headed to?" He asked stopping at a red light.

"Luna Street. There is only one apartment building on it. That is me." I paused and looked out the window to see where we were to direct him. "Next stop light turn right please."

"Is there someone expecting you to come home?" He asked turning to look at me. He was watching my face. He looked like he wanted to know if I had a boyfriend.

"Why Darien are you trying to ask if there is a boy in my apartment?" He blushed and turned his head back to the road. I myself blushed at the quip I had just made. _What was coming over me?_

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's okay. I don't have anyone but my 4 main walls to greet me home and my TV. I don't even have a cat. That is what I get for taking over the whole top floor. I am not one to date much. I don't go out a lot."

He stopped outside of the building as I went to get out of the car. He got out before I did and opened the door and helped me out. He was quite the gentleman. I was impressed. My last boyfriend was awful at that.

"Thank you for the ride home. I can see myself up. I am as I said the only one on the third floor."

"I am glad I was there to help you out tonight. I will text my friend to look at your car if that is okay."

"Sure that would be great. Thank you for everything Darien."

"Have a good night Serena."

"You too. Don't stay up too late!" I smiled and left him beside his car. He was leaning on the side of the car with his legs crossed as I glanced backwards. I almost didn't want to go inside and leave him there. He waited and watched that I got inside safely and remained till I reached one of my windows inside to wave. He waved back and I watched him stand up and get in the drivers seat and speed off down the street only to turn around. He waved again as he went by and disappeared into the night. I pulled the curtain closed and lay my back on the wall. He was so nice and very much a gentleman. Conversation with him was easy compared to other people. He certainly seemed to be a jack of all trades.


	21. Chapter 21 - Emergency Room

A/N - this is a long one! Swearing in this chapter. Writing today hopefully have another chapter or two today.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 21 – Part 2 – Him

Emergency Room

In the car I was almost home before I got another call. Emergency Surgery flashed across my phone as I answered it through the Bluetooth. Hanging up I turned around and headed back to hospital. I had a meeting to go to across town at 9am. So I hoped it didn't overlap. I had told my father I would be there for the board meeting.

I jumped out of my car and ran inside to get scrubbed in. Thankfully they made it sound worse than it actually was on the phone. I went through the process of checking the chart and the vitals even though the nurses had done it already. I needed to be sure before I did any kind of surgery. Any good doctor checked their patient's vitals before they proceeded. The nurses all were waiting on bated breath for what I needed next and it was getting to the point that something needed to change. I needed top notch nurses to behave like nurses not love sick puppies that wanted me. My mood turned dark at the thought and I finished the surgery with little talk them. I would point and they would bring me the tools I needed.

I was supposed to be off today but seemed to be doing more work than I was supposed to be. I found out all the other doctors were already in surgery and I was the closest one available and I was fine with that.

I removed my surgery scrubs and cleaned up it was just past 8am so I headed out of the hospital and went to get coffee. I needed coffee if I was going to sit through the meeting this morning.

The closest coffee shop was 5 minute drive away and I jumped in my car and sped off towards it. Exiting I realized I should have left a note for Dr. Alexander to ask Serena to stop in after her day today. If I remember right she said she was a Kindergarten teacher. The shock she and I had yesterday tingled in my fingers as I remembered. I had that earlier and shook it off then as well. There was something about her I was drawn to. I wasn't one to date or take girls out because of how I am portrayed in the press. A top bachelor waiting for the right Mrs. Michaels to come along. I would shower them in money and fame and then marry them.

I stood in line and looked at my phone as I got caught up with what would be discussed at the board meeting. My father's secretary the only female it seemed who didn't stare after me was kind enough to send me everything in advance. I felt the same draw I had yesterday and not ignoring it today I finally looked up and realized who I was standing behind. Serena. I felt that pull I had when I first met her yesterday return more strongly and I couldn't push it away. She was searching for something in her bag and when she ordered and was about to pay when I finally spoke up.

"I'll get it for you."

I watched her blonde locks sway as her head turned around. For just a split moment I saw them as red and knew I had been seeing things. Her large blue eyes were looking at me. I think she was questioning what I was doing. I felt my finger tips tingle again as I clinched my fist in my gloved hand as I held my wallet in my pocket.

"You don't have to do that." She said objecting to my offer of paying for her coffee. I wanted to reach out to touch her but that I think would have scared her. It was a good thing I had a coat on I could feel my lower extremity start to throb. Just being close to her was doing this to me and I had not even said 10 words to her yet.

"It's okay. I went looking for you yesterday to talk about the boys. You had gone for the evening Dr. Alexander had said."

"Yes I couldn't stay. I had to get home. I have a job to go to today." She picked up her coffee as I paid for hers. "Thank you for the coffee." I quickly ordered mine and paid for it as well.

"Are you headed to the hospital?" I asked as I picked up my coffee from the barista girl.

"No I am headed to my kindergarten class. If I don't get going though I will be late. It is my second day teaching so I best go." She looked like she wanted to stay to talk but her work came first much like mine did.

"I don't want to keep you. Could we talk later about them if you have time?" I would love to see you after the meeting but I knew that would not happen. Her eyes were watching my movements as I was watching her. I was radiating with a sudden urge to protect her and see her off safely.

"Yes of course." I would get to see her later. I just wouldn't see her right away. I could wait that long. I had no idea what was coming over me I never acted like this. I never went through being girl crazy. I was too focused on what I wanted to do with my life.

I watched her get into her car and drive off towards where the school was in the area. I got in my own car and just sat in the driver's seat. My phone buzzing bringing me from my thoughts of her and the apparent slight bulge in my pants. It was reminding me I had a board meeting to get to. Pushing everything aside I drove across town with little interruption outside of traffic and the occasional thought of Serena.

By time I arrived it was a few minutes past 9 and the meeting had just started. The bulge in my pants ceased as I had work to do. But that didn't mean anything at this point.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Emergency Surgery early this morning. What have I missed?"

"Not much Dr. Michaels. Just the good mornings. Please have a seat."

I sat on the board of directors of my father's company. I was the youngest and had earned my right to speak up for the clients and patients of his company. I was the only doctor on the board and my father almost gloated every time something got shot down by me. I was helping better his company with my knowledge of how medicine works and doesn't work.

I sat back and listened as the board members hashed out the same thing they had been trying to resolve for weeks. The blood analysis clinic that I ran was safe at the moment from the agenda as it was further down. So I picked up my pen and was fiddling with it. My mind wandering to her. Her long blonde locks tied up in the two buns on the side of her head. Those beautiful big blue eyes that seem to take you in when you looked at her. Her beautiful smile that reached her eyes every single time. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her smiling at me.

_She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

"Dr. Michaels…"

"Yes sorry." _Fuck_ I was day dreaming. Not a good thing when you are supposed to be paying attention.

"What about the blood disorders your team is working on?"

"Well we are still testing the new batch that had come in." According to father's secretary that was what was told to her. I would have to thank her after we were done here for sending me the info on the lab. I had not got to update myself like I wanted to. "We are close to being able to create a medicine that will combat certain blood illnesses from failing to sustain patients in life."

"How close?"

"Close. You can not put your finger on lab work Mr. Henry." I glared at him.

"If we move the division to Europe would that speed up the process?"

"No, the blood illness division will not be moving. It stays here where I can over see it." They were trying to move it again. They had tried it once before when we had no break through. Now that we had inched closer to a break though they want to move it again.

"Do you think it best since the hospital has taken your time?"

"I have had no issues in the past. Nor will they become one in the future. I control the unit. I will say where it will need to go should the need arise."

No one spoke after me. They got the point. My mood had gone dark and they could tell the subject was closed. My father spoke up on a few other items of interest and the meeting concluded.

No one bothered me as I rose from the table. The others were talking and I excused myself to my father. I needed some sleep. I could tell by my mood. I put my coat on and left without a back ward glance. I would thank Robin for the information later.

I showered when I got home and set my alarm for 3pm. That should be enough sleep to get me out of my mood. I placed my phone on the night stand and just laid there for a moment as the memories of her drifted in and out of my head. I had only met her yesterday but I felt like I had known her forever. Her eyes and her smile. I was drawn to her eyes. I had drifted off to sleep just thinking of her smile that reached her eyes.

_She sat on the bed and fidgeted with her hair. Her beautiful silver hair that I had been seeing in my dreams and those big beautiful eyes. She was glowing as the moonlight shone through the window. She reached her head up and basked in the light. She seemed to get stronger as the moon rose in the dark sky. She went from glowing to glittering in a matter of moments. I was in awe of her. The one I had dreamed of for so long was by my side. I sat with her as she looked at me. She closed her eyes and smiled "Is this what you remember? This is what I remember." _

_I took her face in my hands being as gentle as I could. I looked in her eyes and kissed her again. It was just as I remember. Her sitting on that bench watching me. "Serenity…."_

"_Endymion."_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I groaned and turned over to turn off the alarm. I lay back thinking of what I had just dreamed. I didn't dream often but something about Serena and this dream clicked. It felt like her. Like it was her in this dream. But somehow it was different. I rose from the bed and opened the floor length curtains as the bulge in my sleep pants was more than evident now than it had been earlier. It was snowing again and I could feel the cold even though the door was closed. The tingle in my arm shot through my tattoo and into my finger tips as I closed my hand to flex it back open.

I showered again and released everything I had pent up thinking of her. Yet all I could think of again was her smile that reached her eyes. _What was coming over me?_ I was not a love sick teenager. I turned the water cold to bring me from my daydream so I wouldn't go hard again. I was an adult that had passed that stage in life.

Arriving at the hospital an hour later I had hoped she would be waiting to talk about the kids but she was not here. Dr. Alexander however was.

"No Dr. Michaels I have not seen her yet. I will text her though. She usually comes in on Friday's afternoons to spend time with the kids."

"I saw her this morning before she went to her Kindergarten class. She was running late. She did say she would be in. If you do see her could you send her down to my office. I will be there or in the ER."

"Okay."

She had rounds to do so I left her. I popped my head in to look at the boys and they were napping so I left them.

Coming out from another surgery for a broken leg was much easier than the one this morning. I got out of my scrubs and cleaned up in the shower and re dressed. I had decided that motor cycles were not a way to go in the winter. They were very dangerous especially on ice.

Coming back to see a new stack of charts for patient visits helped the night go faster. I had one more minor foot surgery for a toe and then the last patient chart for my shift was sitting at the nurse's station.

"This the last one Rachel?" I asked

"Yes. She is in room 2." She said dreamily at me. She was trying to keep my eye contact and it was not working.

"I can get the patient if you want Dr. Michaels." I turned and saw the other ER doctor on call tonight standing there.

"No that is okay. This will be my last patient for the night Dr. Adams."

"Okay. Have a good night. Thankfully it was a slow night."

"You too." I watched him leave and head off to the other nurses station. Rachel handed me the chart and pointed to room 2.

I opened the chart and looked at the vitals and what was going on. I had skimmed past the name but I didn't need to know who it was because when I looked up as I entered the door way she was sitting right there. She was reading a book sitting on the hospital bed in her tank top and yoga pants. I looked down at the chart again to hide my thoughts that were running rampant in my head. I pushed the immediate feeling I had for her aside as I kept looking at the chart and spoke out loud trying not to startle her. "Sorry about the wait. What brings you in tonight?" I looked up from the chart at that moment as she looked up from her book and I starred right at her.

"Hi." She let out a squeak. I don't think she was expecting me to be her doctor for the night.

"Serena is there something the matter?" I asked. She didn't look sick. But her chart said she was having chest pains.

"Yes I am having some chest pains but I haven't been sick. I have been sleeping rather deeply the last two days but I thought it was because I was over tired."

"Where you having them this morning when I saw you?"

"Yes just slightly. It got much worse about an hour ago." That is why she didn't come in earlier.

"Well let's get you checked out."

She was in a tank top so thankfully I didn't have to ask her to remove clothing. I think I would have lost it entirely if I had. I had to control myself. I was a doctor first. I had her breath deep and cough so I could hear what was going on in her chest. I turned her slightly and listened to her back. I lifted her tank top in the back and had her cough again as I listened. It was then I saw it. I single rose in bloom in the small of her back. Such a simple tattoo yet it matched my own on my arm.

_She had silver hair like the Queen and King. I was not much older than her yet she sat by herself outside. I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

"Well Serena I don't hear anything and you are not congested at all so I don't feel right giving you medicine for something I can't hear or see. I will send you down for a quick x-ray though." I paused writing down X-Ray in her chart. "Is this why you didn't come this afternoon?" I asked. I got the impression that Dr. Alexander didn't think this was normal for her.

"Yes I am sorry. I fell asleep at home. I just felt so tired all of sudden like I didn't want to be awake. I kind of woke up with it a short while ago and told myself to get it checked out. I know enough from Dr. Alexander about signs of a heart attack so I ruled that out. I did feel like something had been ripped out of my chest and put back in though. My body felt like it had lost the war with whatever it was having it with."

"Good thing you know that. Not a lot of people do." I smiled she knew some things. "You are my last patient tonight I will go down to x-ray with you."

"I'm not getting special treatment am I?" She had her face hidden trying to put her sweater over top of her tank top. Just looking at her like that made me think of her smile. I had a feeling she didn't mean to say it out loud.

"No Serena I just happened to be going that way to my office." Which was true. It is on the way to my office I would just like to walk with her some more. Also kind of hide the bulge forming under my doctor's smock being this close to her. I was loosing my control over it.

"Oh. Sorry." She was flushed when her head came out of the sweater hole. I had a feeling and I was right.

"It's okay." I smiled at her to ease her thoughts.

I left her standing there at the door way with her things and went to quickly talk to Rachel at the nurse's station.

"I am taking her down to X-Ray it is on the way to my office so I will drop her off. You can mark her off the patient list as complete. I will release her from X-Ray."

She nodded at me and just starred after me. Just like the others I thought to myself. It will never change.

"Do you have that effect on all the nurses here?" She asked but quickly covered her mouth. She had noticed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I am prying." Her cheeks again were pink as she blushed.

"No it is okay. Really you are not the first person to notice it." I paused. _All of them do that._ "Yes a lot of them do that. They try but I am just not interested right now. I am busy working two different hospitals and the ER here. My father's company. Being a doctor takes precedence for me. Everything else can take a back burner for a little while." Only you would take me from that I mused to myself.

"Thank you again this morning. You really didn't need to do that for me." She was changing the subject which I was thankful I didn't have to do.

"I didn't mind. Beside you actually spent more time with those boys than all of us combined. You got them talking or listening…." I paused to look at her a moment before we started to walk. "What did you read to them?"

"The moon princess fairy tale. It was my favorite as a child. I don't remember a lot my parents did with me as a child or my childhood for that matter because they died when I was so young, so I carry it with me sometimes and read it when I am here with the smaller kids."

"Moon Princess Story?"

"You have never heard of it? The fairy tale they created because of some of the NASA astronauts believed there was a palace in ruins on the moon"

"Ahh I have heard the NASA theory but not heard of the story. I was away at school most of my life. Never really delved into the fairy tales when I was young. I guess it was a girl thing."

"I will have to leave it for you one day. But all things aside they seem like good kids. It is awful what happened to them. I am sure it will catch up to them. They seem like they are still in shock. It also doesn't help that they don't remember anything."

"Did they say anything else?"

"No not really. They said their names and that they remembered being in a car and then waking up in the hospital. I think they will open up with time but when people are in and out of their room with equipment and they don't know what is going on it doesn't help."

"I suppose your right." She knew a lot more than she let on, I was impressed. She knew how the hospital worked. "Have you ever thought of being a therapist?" I asked.

"No I just know how kids think. I went to school to be a teacher. I sometimes think like a kid to gain a better perspective" I looked at her. Her face told me that she was trying to make sense of how her thoughts and actions made sense to her. I looked at the hallway where we were and realized it was a short walk to X-Ray. I wanted to talk to her a little more but I did bring her down here for her X-Ray.

"Well Serena here we are. I'll get them to do the X-Ray now so you can head home and not have to wait hours."

"Thanks."

I went into to see the specialist on call that night. I asked for an emergency X-Ray and they had an open spot now. I noticed how she came in right away. I waited till she was done and they printed it right away. When they handed it to me I pulled them out and put them up on the light board. I looked at them and didn't see any blockage anywhere. Everything looked normal.

"Well Serena I can't see anything wrong. I don't quite know what to make of the pain you are having. All I can say is monitor it and if you have any heart problems or feel like you are come in right away."

"Thank you. I wish all my doctor visits were like this. Quick and painless." She smiled and her eyes lit up like I was so used to seeing.

"Are you headed to your car?"

"Yes I have some sleep to catch up on again it seems." She let out a little giggle that I am sure was meant for herself.

"Well at least let me escort you to your car to make sure you are safe. It is the least I can do since it is the middle of the night."

"Thank you."

I took her from the X-Ray office and we headed to my own office. I entered and switched out my coat. I let my sleeves down and buttoned them back up before putting my satchel over my shoulder. I returned to the door way and looked at her. She was flushed again. Her eyes were big and starring at me. I wondered if she had the same feelings as I did. I didn't have the heart to ask her. Just being this close to her I was testing my limits. I was still so drawn to her. I couldn't have been the only one that had noticed a spark happen between us. "Serena are you okay? You're flushed again."

"Yes I am fine. Promise."

I felt her head. She was not feverish. I felt the side of her face and I realized that my hand fit perfectly against hers. It was like she was made to be there. I held her gaze for a moment before letting my hand drop and I turned to hide the feelings I was sure was showing now on my face. I locked up my office and put my coat over my arm hiding the now forming again bulge in my pants and looked straight ahead towards the exit we needed to take. Had she noticed that I had lingered a little longer than I should have? I walked with her through the covered parking lot. I let her dictate where we were going since she knew where her car was. We continued through to the open lot as I put my coat on hoping she had not seen my current situation. It was definitely colder and it was starting to snow again.

"This is me." She said stopping at her car. It was a small little car. The same one she had been driving earlier. Not everyone had two cars like I had. "I hope it was not out of your way Dr. Michaels."

"We are not that far from my car. It is just over there." I pointed to just under the covered parking lot. We had actually passed my car on the way to hers. "We are not in the hospital any more so Darien will do." I smiled at her.

"Okay. Thank you again for the coffee Darien and this evening."

"It was my pleasure. Feel better. Please let me know if you go see the boys again. I would like your opinion on what you have seen with them." I just want to see you again. _Is it too much to ask if you could see them tomorrow? God I would feel like an idiot if I asked her to do that. As a Dr. maybe?_ What was coming over me? I watched her as she responded.

"Sure." She got in her car and turned the key. It didn't start right away. I stood peering into her car as she fiddled with the key. "It must be cold it will start in a minute."

"Pop the hood Serena." I knew enough of what was in the engine to tell what may not be working. Jacob was a mechanic and he and I had been friends for years. I picked up a few things from the parts he had lying around his garage.

"You sure? I can just call the mechanic to come get it tomorrow. I don't have school to teach. It's Saturday."

"Yes I am sure." I looked under the hood and I couldn't tell with it being dark and cold what was actually failing. I knew from experience that when it didn't start it was the alternator. So I poked at it and realized it was loose. "Your alternator is gone I think."

"How do you know?" I wasn't entirely sure but like her and Dr. Alexander I had friends too.

"I have a friend who is a mechanic. I picked up a few things while he was in school."

"Just like me and Dr. Alexander huh." It was like she was reading my mind. I stood in awe of her for a moment before speaking. I gave her my hand and helped her back out of the car.

"Yes I guess. I can text him to come and help you if you like. I am sure he is still up."

"Thanks I appreciate it. But I think I had better call a cab if I am going to get home. It is starting to get colder out here and it is starting to snow again."

"Put your phone away I will take you home." _Please don't say no_. I have this urge to keep you safe from everything and you are not feeling well. I smiled at her hoping she was going to say yes.

"You have done so much already for me today I couldn't."

"I'm not taking no for an answer." _Fuck_,_ please don't say no_. _I will feel like an idiot for asking. Why does this feel like high school all over again? Fuck get yourself under control Darien._

"Okay I accept then." She smiled and walked with me to the car. She kept pulling up her coat around her neck. It was cold and the temperature was dropping. "Thank you. Next time I am going to buy breakfast and not just coffee for both of us."

"Coffee is fine. I don't usually do breakfast. But on occasion I do. I am more of a night hawk. When you saw me this morning I was heading to a meeting then off to bed."

"Coffee it is then. That must have been a long day for you."

"It is but I wouldn't have it any other way. I like to be busy. Keeps me out of trouble. Here we are." I popped the locks and almost ran to get her door for her. I felt awkward. I brushed her hand and again I felt the tingling in my arm and the throb in my pants. I came back around and entered the car and started it immediately. The colder it was getting we would need the heat that much faster. There was also a silence forming between us and I didn't want that. I wanted to know more about her with out looking like I was trying too hard. I flexed my hand before putting it on the steering wheel and pulling out of the spot I was parked in. "So how long have you known Dr. Alexander?"

"Since we were small. She, Mina and I went to school together. Only she went away to school and Mina and I stayed in town to go to the local college. She always wanted to be a doctor. Not a lot of people know that we were friends from long ago."

"How long have you been teaching for?"

"Just over a year. I just started at this current school a few days ago. I wanted something in town and close by. I didn't like traveling in traffic so much. "

"Always wanted to teach kindergarten?"

"Not always but the first year I taught high school and I felt like I wasn't teaching them anything they didn't already know. So I switched the year after."

"Sounds like you have things set."

"In a way I guess. I look after myself. I like you tend to be a night hawk. I work on little sleep. I like the moon. I seem to be at my best at night. But now that I am teaching full time Kindergarten I may have to change my ways." I glanced at her quickly. She hadn't realized all the questions I had for her was my way of learning about her. She liked the moon, like me. The moon princess fairy tale, she knew about the NASA astronauts and she seemed to be more awake at night.

"So where am I headed to?" I cast another quick glance at her as she was looking out the window. She wasn't scared to be in the car with me. She had almost a wide eyed look. Like she wanted to be here. She was pretty. Her hair almost seemed to glow in the moonlight coming from the window. I smiled a little thanking God that I was here tonight and not anyone else.

"Luna Street. There is only one apartment building on it. That is me. Next stop light turn right please."

"Is there someone expecting you to come home?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. _Darien you idiot you just lost the whole conversation. She will back off for sure now._

"Why Darien are you trying to ask if there is a boy in my apartment?" I blushed at her comment. I didn't know what to think. I had lost my resolve it seemed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No it's okay. I don't have anyone but my 4 main walls to greet me home and my TV. I don't even have a cat. That is what I get for taking over the whole top floor. I am not one to date much. I don't go out a lot." _Really you are beautiful I am surprised. I will be first in line then. _

I turned down her road as she directed and stopped in front of her building. I got out of the car trying to hide the very apparent bulge in my pants now and poured on the charm. I could tell from the way she looked that she was impressed. I wanted to give her the world the way I was drawn to her. I just wanted to be close to her.

"Thank you for the ride home. I can see myself up. I am as I said the only one on the third floor."

"I am glad I was there to help you out tonight. I will text my friend to look at your car if that is okay."

"Sure that would be great. Thank you for everything Darien."

"Have a good night Serena."

"You too. Don't stay up too late!"

I watched her go. I sat on the edge of my car as the engine ran inside. She was not running inside like I thought she would because of the cold but she almost lingered not wanting to go in. She turned and caught me watching her. It was like she was suspended in time for just a moment. Her blonde hair had started to glow and her blue eyes looked almost silver. She looked almost like the girl in my day dream but much older. I smiled and waited till she was safely inside. She surprised me by coming to the window and waving at me that she was inside. I waved back and removed myself from the side of the car the throb in my pants need to be taken care of soon.

My body groaned at the cold but I was also male. Just thinking of her made me want her that much more. I slipped into the seat and sped off down the road. I turned around and looked to see she was still in the window and waved goodnight. I was probably going faster than I should have been but it seemed that every time I thought of her I was comparing her to my memory of the girl and the rose and having a sudden urge to protect her along with a few other things.

Stopping again at the lights at the end of her street made me almost turn around. As I pulled forward at the green light her smile flashed in my head again as the moonlight hit the hood of the car. I skidded to a stop as it was so blindingly strong I couldn't see for a moment. I pulled the visor down as a reaction and saw that no one else was on the road thankfully. I shook it off and continued on my way to home. I had some business to take care of.


	22. Chapter 22 - Roses

A/N - I have every other chapter in HER done but I am still writing HIM chapters right now. I hope everyone is liking it so far. I have taken bits and pieces from the series. I have the manga books but still am looking to watch Crystal. I know enough from the manga to put together what has happened in Crystal.

I tend to write to the epic trailer and movie music on you tube. I just stream it. So there are a few that have been replayed over and over as it streams.

Please read and review it is much appreciated. If something doesn't jive let me know.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 22 – Her

Roses

_The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._

_He sat down on the bed beside me and turned to me taking strands of my hair in his hands and just letting it run over his hands. His jet black hair so dark compared to mine. With the moonlight and the crystal it changed my clothes to the dress he saw me in all those years ago. Silvery white with golden strands. Pearls over the shoulders draped just enough to make a sleeve._

I didn't wake up with a start again. I had more pains in my chest though. I was assured that there was nothing wrong when I went to the hospital last night by Darien. My phone I could hear was buzzing from the counter top. I got up and came out of my bedroom and picked it up. It had a message from Ami that she was up and around today. I texted her back and said that I had been at the hospital last night and was well looked after by Dr. Michaels. I neglected to tell her that he also drove me home and bought me coffee yesterday. She didn't need to know that. I smiled at the thought of last night. He was close and I could feel the sparks between us. I was drawn to him. There was something about him. I turned my attention back to my phone and continued with my messages.

I shot Mina a text as well and said I was fine and would see her on Monday at the school but I may need a ride since my car was caput with out an alternator. She said sure and to let her know. I put my phone face down and I pulled my lap top across the counter and pulled up the internet. I typed in Darien's full name and a newspaper story popped up.

I skimmed it and learned that his father owned a huge medical company. He wanted to go out on his own and separate himself as a doctor from the company but that didn't stop him from inheriting the company when his father passed. He already had a chunk of the money when he turned 18 which the article said he used for school, and then when he turned 25. He was one of the cities top bachelors but he had no dating history in the article outside of one girl who he was no longer with it said.

I sat and just starred at the article in front of me. The picture of him smiling back at me starred at me. It was like he was starring into my soul. I couldn't help but blush. I was acting silly. It was just a picture for Fuck sakes. I looked away and started to head to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and tied my hair up. I had no where to go. So I dress in lounge wear. I put on another tank top over my bra and the yoga pants I had on last night. I came back out and again started to look at the article. I left the picture up as it followed me around the kitchen.

The doorbell rang as I poured my coffee into a cup. I was glad I had dressed as I was not expecting anyone to be at my door today. I was just going to watch movies and lounge in bed to catch up my sleep. I looked through the peep hole first and all I saw was flowers. Roses. I opened the door and the delivery man had a rose delivery for Serena Knight.

"That's me." I said as he held out the pen.

"Sign here please."

I took the pen and signed and handed the pen back to him as he handed over the vase full of roses. They were big and so beautiful. I was about to close the door with my elbow when it was blocked by something. I opened it back up with my elbow and foot to find Darien standing there with a rose in his hand leaning on the doorway. If I hadn't known better he was trying to look sexy and it was working because I noticed.

"Hi." He said as he held the rose close to his face. "I hope you like them." He said as his eyes looked at the vase full of flowers.

"Huh?" I questioned him. I realized in a split moment that I had no makeup on my long blonde hair was tied up in a messy buns on either side of my head. I looked like I had just rolled out of bed which I pretty much almost had. I looked at the card on the vase and they were from him.

_Hope you feel better soon!_

_Hope you like them._

_Darien_

"You sent them?" I asked looking at him over the flowers. My eyes wide as I inhaled the smell of the roses.

"Yes I felt bad that we couldn't figure out what was going on. Plus your car. There is something about you that I am drawn to. Like I need to protect you from something. I hope it is okay that I sent you flowers? I also have news of your car." He was trying to get everything out before I closed the door on him which was not happening.

"No one has ever sent me flowers before. Thank you it is more than okay." I smiled. "I thought you were only interested in your career?" That is what you had said last night. I knew the questions he had last night were more than what he was letting on. Especially the round about boyfriend question. I smiled to myself at the thought.

"I am but I thought you would like them." His facial expression didn't match what he had said but I didn't bring it up. He looked like he wanted to be closer to me. I would not have objected to it in the least.

"I do. Thank you." They were large roses and so beautiful. They reminded me a lot of my tattoo and the one I had seen on his arm last night at the hospital.

"However the delivery man missed one."

"What?" I said as I invited him in. I did a mental note as to the state of my apartment as I put the vase down and quickly closed the laptop. He didn't need to know I was doing a search on him. I glanced at the rest of the apartment and it was decent enough. I turned back around and he stood before me holding a single red rose.

"It spilled out of the vase." He held it between his fingers and it was like I was drawn to him. Like he had done this before. Something about this moment I had lived before.

I reached out and took the rose from him. My hand connected with his. The spark we had felt days ago on our finger tips again. It was in that moment I felt every movement of my heart. Every beat I had ever had. It felt like it had exploded in my chest and stopped all in one. The past few days ran through my head like a movie in fast forward. I dropped to the ground in a trance like sleep. My eyes were open and I could see but not really see. He had dropped to the ground like I had. It was like we had both been struck down by lightening. It was like I had left my body and was seeing myself lying there with him. A jolt of memories flooded my head. One after another, in slow motion. A journey of arrogance, love, evil and rebirth all in one as I was sucked back into my body.

_I was young it was before my papa died in the Earth war. The fighting had subsided enough for a gathering to recoup and plan the next stages. It was a party and I saw another young boy with jet black hair following another boy with bluish silver hair similar to my own. I watched them run circles around each other in the garden as the older one dangled something over the other's head. The younger one jumped high and fell hurting his hand._ _The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose._

_I pulled my hood down to look around and again my hair started to glow in the moon light. I ran forward only to trip and fall and be caught by someone. They had me by the waist a grip I had felt before. A grip that had lingered just a little too long earlier. I turned and the Prince was face to face with mine. His dark eyes glittered in the darkness and his face was soft not the arrogant smirk I was used to seeing when he was in close proximity to me. He loosened his grip on my waist as I got my footing. Again his arms lingering just a little longer this time._

"_Be careful Princess. You are going the wrong way. Camp is that way." He pointed us in the right direction and started to walk. "Are you coming? Like I said I don't want you lost in the woods."_

"_I am to look after you." He was smirking again. Even though I could not see it. "Besides you can't go out looking like that. Someone would steal you away. You are glowing."_

"_You are fragile and not of this planet. We must change not only our appearance but our names as well. I am Darien when I come here. You should change your name as well. We will be a travelling couple." He paused. "My brother is not to know I brought you here. He would disapprove along with my Father."_

"_You are easily moved aren't you?" He asked not moving. He was watching my eyes. He was trying to feel out what was happening. I didn't move from him or fight him. I like him, was watching. My anger was gone. He pulled me closer. "I know you are my brother's but I am drawn to you." He pushed a stray strand of hair out of my face from across my eyes. "You are his..."_

"_I think I am just as drawn to you as you are to me. I don't know what it is. I have never felt like this before. I've never been kissed before. I have never had someone with me other than my court beside one time. That one time I was on my own and they were kind enough to give me a rose. They disappeared before I could thank him."_

_His facial features changed again. "As a young boy I remember playing in a garden." He paused. "A girl was watching my brother and I playing. I got a way from him and found a perfect rose. I picked it and gave it to the girl in the white dress." He was talking as if he was in a trance. Like he was living it right now. "She was about to talk to me when Father had called for me." He paused and looked at me. "She was you, wasn't she?"_

_I nodded. "You disappeared before I could thank you. I was so young and I couldn't follow you. I wasn't supposed to be at the party so I stayed in the gardens to watch. When I arrived on this planet I started to remember. It has been in my dreams since I arrived. It was one of the last days my papa was alive. He died here on Earth sealing the evil away that infiltrated this planet."_

_I sat on the bed. The moonlight shining through the open window hit my silver hair. I took a strand and twirled it around my finger. The crystal around my neck and the silver crystal on my wrist glittered. I couldn't hide them at this moment. I wasn't trying to. The moon light felt good. I loved my home and wanted to be there again but knowing now what I do that the little boy that handed me the rose was standing before me. I reached up and touched my lips. It felt right. I looked at Endymion who was still watching me._

_He sat down on the bed beside me and turned to me taking strands of my hair in his hands and just letting it run over his hands. His jet black hair so dark compared to mine. With the moonlight and the crystal it changed my clothes to the dress he saw me in all those years ago. Silvery white with golden strands. Pearls over the shoulders draped just enough to make a sleeve._

"_Thank you Princess. You don't know what this means." He kissed me quickly before the others noticed. "The crystal connects to the center of the palace. It goes into the core of the Earth this is why the palace, the Golden palace is in middle earth at the center." He looked me in the eyes. "With out it the Earth is vulnerable to all evil and could be destroyed at any time."_

_We stopped after we put some distance from us and the brothel behind. I dismounted without help and just curled up on the ground in a heap of tears and crystals. What had I been sent to? Why was I here? Was this what was meant for me? Am I the one that will end everything? I cried out and when Endymion reached me he stopped his horse and flew off of him and reached the ground with out a second thought._

"_Serenity, Princess." He pulled me to him as the crystals formed around us. They shielded us from the outside world. I cried as the crystals entered my body. They entered me but they also entered Endymion. They were tying our life forces together. _

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny." The appearance of my mother in my mind told me._

_I stopped crying as the crystals that had formed returned and entered into one crystal. The silver crystal was now around my neck hidden from the world around us._

"_You die I die Endymion. We are one destiny." I said raising my head to his. _

"_Princess," he had my head in his hands and nodded he understood me._

_The fear that I would be caught up in the crystals power flooded into me like a storm. It was then I felt the golden crystal meld together with the core sealing it, fixing it, cleansing it. I had worn it so I had felt its power at one time. The power of the crystal was reaching out cleansing the evil that was present in the room. The light and power it had reached out to me but it did not envelope me as we had thought it would. It worked with the silver moon crystal within me instead, forcing me to rise like the moon._

_The crystal rose from within me taking over everything. Whether it was evil, good, prince or princess it enveloped everything and everyone. It sent the evil back to where it had come from leaving the just and good behind. The light that was coming from me ceased as I fell to the floor. Everyone was stuck in limbo. A trance like sleep. The power of the crystal gone from within me. It was then I felt despair. The moon kingdom and the power to hold the universe together ceased to exist. I had the crystal and my mother was powerless to save her the kingdom. I felt each and every moment as my mother did what she could to suspend them in time. Then she too died from the power she had held._

"_Noooooo." I cried out and reached for the sky. The moon was high in the sky and it had a ring of light around it as it exploded and lay dormant. I watched the sky go dark. The moon disappearing from my sight. The surrounding stars taking up the night sky in its place._

_My mother was gone. I could not feel her. The people of the moon kingdom suspended in time. I was in a trance. The crystal lost no longer within me or a fragment left around my neck. I felt Endymion crawl over to reach my side and take my hand._

"_Serenity, Princess, my love."_

"_I sealed the evil away. I was brave like she asked me to be. I was careful like you asked me to be. She is gone. Her power is mine now but the crystal was too much for me. I love you Endymion. So much. I am glad we found one another."_

"_You will be okay Serenity." He cried out and caressed my face with his fingertips... "The evil has gone. The Wise One, Diamond. Everything has been cleansed. They are gone. Come back to me my love. Come back and be with me. Live for me."_

_I felt my chest. The place where the crystal had been within me had left a bloody hole. I had scratches on my chest and arms from the shards of the golden crystal cleansing the evil. It was like the silver crystal was ripped from my body to help the whole universe. I could feel I was not going to make it. I was brave mother. You told me to be brave. I was brave. I was careful Endymion. I was careful for you._

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny."_

"_No Endymion, my love. We will find each other again." I shed a single tear and closed my eyes and entered a dream like sleep. I was suspended in time like the moon kingdom. I relived my dream over and over. The little boy with the jet black hair had picked one of mother's roses and he had presented it to me while I sat on the bench. A red rose. His rose, his touch and our time together. Endymion my love, my destiny. I remembered my friends and sisters. Ami who always had water and a book, Lita who loved the thunder and green, Rei the future teller and fire starter, and Mina my love sick always there for you friend and sister. My mother, my father and the Moon Kingdom. We had peace again. The universe was at peace. Nemesis had been sealed yet again and I died just like my papa did sealing it away. Just like my mother on the moon did. _

_The moon kingdom destroyed, earth had been destroyed. I could feel the power of the crystal even though it has left my body. It was working to secure and restart. It was searching for the rebirth. The power of the crystal was restarting the universe. We were suspended in space. I felt sparks of life. Earth and the Moon had been reborn._

The crystal that was within me and around my neck connected and laced together as it hovered above me incasing both of us inside. The crystal that had remained in him connected to mine as we remembered each and every moment together from the past to the now.

"Endymion." I said as my eyes truly opened. My chest pain gone. "My love." I reached out with my hand to try and touch the memories but they were gone.

"Serenity, my Princess….." He was kneeling by my side now just as awake as I was. His fingers trailing the side of my face. I craved his touch in this moment and he had did just that.

I looked up and saw the crystal as it floated back down to my chest but it did not enter it. Instead it turned to a crystal flower. A flower that symbolized our destiny.

"We were reborn. Here on Earth in the future." I finally said looking up at him from the crystal.

Darien helped me sit up as the crystal landed in my hand. I looked at him as he was looking at me. "I remember everything. The golden crystal. The silver crystal. Us. The moment we left earth and the moment we were reborn."

"It drew us back together." I looked at the crystal as he picked it up in his hand. It glowed as if it had activated again. A figure came from the crystal and floated up like the moon. I looked at Darien and back at the figure. "Mother…." I whispered wide eyed.

"You both have a destiny to be with each other. All that were vital to the two of you will now remember that they were reborn. The moon kingdom lives within you my sweet princess. Cherish this life and live to your fullest and in time you will be reborn again as it is your destiny to always find each other in this life and the next. The past is no more but a memory. The Evil dispelled. Change the world my darling daughter. Be your best both of you. Should the evil arise again you will have the tools to dispel it."

"Wait were you not reborn?" I asked frantically looking at her.

"No my darling. I used the last of my own power to help the crystal create a new Earth. An Earth that would change its ways and excel. Not be the earth of the past. This core is stable it can not be destroyed. Time and space have calmed. You both will always be in my heart as I will be in yours. The silver moon crystal will always protect you both. But remember should one of you die the other will and both of you will be reborn."

I watched her disappear into the crystal as it floated back down to my hand. The rose Darien had in his hand lay beside me. I watched him pick it up and give it to me. The crystal sensing the trigger changed us both. My silver hair returned. My silver wedding dress. His uniform. He stood up and helped me up. His touch to the small of my back sent a thrill through me like never before. He pulled me closer and kissed me. We were strangers that had just met a day or so ago but we had waited billions of years for this moment. I looked at him through my silver blue eyes and really truly saw him. I touched his face with my hand and he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Serenity."

"Endymion."


	23. Chapter 23 - Leap of Faith

A/N - His version - Long chapter. This was his leap of faith. Hence the name of the chapter.

I think if you take ever chapter that is a Him chapter it would flow like a book. Same with the Her chapters. So essentially this would be two in one.

I hope you like it. I may have a chapter or two left but they are not written yet.

Enjoy

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 23 – Part 2 – Him

Leap of Faith

As soon as I was in the building and inside my door I headed for the shower. I dropped and left my clothes on the floor as I stepped into the hot water. Just remembering her sitting in the car just inches from me helped me release the strain that only got worse as I had driven home. If being that close to her did this I don't know what I would do if I had to sit through a whole meeting with her. I pushed the thought from my head. My arm started to ache as a jolt of what felt like electricity shot through it. I ran my arm under the water and it almost seemed that the rose had bloomed even more under the moon. I knew at that point I had been seeing things. I needed some sleep.

Stepping out of the shower onto the cold floor I headed to the sink. Even though I had just been in the water I still splashed just simple cold water over my face. I couldn't shake seeing her but I was seeing something else a dream running the same time. It was like I was seeing two memories overlapping. It was like I was trying to wake up something that had been deep with in me. I didn't understand it. All I know as it had to do with Serena. Being in contact or close contact with her triggered it.

I half dressed. I pulled out my phone and shot a quick text to Jacob. He wouldn't be up for a few more hours but he did owe me a favor. I asked him to meet me in a few hours at her car in the parking lot to take a look at it.

I closed the curtains blocking out the world outside. Set my phone to the alarm and just laid there in the bed till my eyes closed out the world around me.

Feeling like I had just closed my eyes my alarm went off. Which brought a text in from Jacob as well. He was at the hospital and looking at the car. I sat up and called him.

"Hey so you found her car alright?"

"Yes I did."

"Is it bad?"

"No man, it is running. There was nothing wrong. It may have just been cold or shifted slightly. What ever it was it is gone now. I checked everything under the hood."

"Do you have your tow truck with you?"

"Always do."

"Can you tow it to the apartment building on Luna St. I'll meet you there in 45 minutes."

"Sure."

"Thanks. I have an errand to do first. I'll bring coffee."

"Don't worry about the coffee. I have triple large double double in the truck."

"Okay see you in 45."

I rose out of the bed had another quick shower and dressed in the matter of 10 minutes. I had a bright idea since she was not feeling well and I hoped she wouldn't mind. I am her doctor and she had just met me a few days ago.

It was just past 9 on a Saturday morning as I got in my car and drove to the flower shop. I hope they were not out of them for a wedding today. I ran into Lita's Flower and Garden center as she flipped the sign to open.

"Early customer. I hope you have not been waiting long?"

"No I have not but I hope you have what I am looking for."

I asked her for roses. Red ones like the one on her back and the one on my arm. I ended up explaining badly and pulled out my tattoo and pointed at the open rose. She understood. She had 15 left from what she had used already for a wedding.

"Your in luck I have 15."

"I will take all of them." I said. I was nuts. I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea if she would accept them.

"I can fit 14 in the vase comfortably. Do you still want the 15th one?"

"Yes I will carry that one. Can I have it delivered to the apartment building on Luna to the 3rd floor in 45 minutes please?" I said as I signed the card to go in the flowers.

"Of course. Our driver can deliver them before the wedding flowers go out."

"I'll take the single one." I handed her my credit card.

"Thank you very much. I hope who they are for enjoys them tremendously."

"I hope so too."

"I hope she knows how much you love her too."

I smiled. _Love her…._ I never thought of it that way. We had just met. Red roses and love went hand in hand. She handed me the single red rose with a tube on the bottom to keep it fresh. She handed me my credit card back and sent me on my way.

Getting back in the car I laid the rose on the seat she had sat in the night before. Images of her flashed before me. The rose and the silver haired girl with the big eyes. I hoped she would accept them. I hoped I was not seeing more into this than she was.

I sped off to Luna St. and there stood Jacob releasing her car from the tow. I waved at him and parked in front of him. He had put her car in her parking spot and pulled back out to the street.

"I don't know what was wrong. Everything started this morning. It could have just been the cold but I have seen flukes happen before."

"I was there last night and it would not start or turn over at all."

"Well if she has more problems with it let me know I will come back and get it and look after it."

"Sure thing man. Thanks for this."

"No problem."

"You got plans for today?"

"Just an engine sitting in my shop. Need to get the pistons to fire properly."

"I'll call you if her car does it again."

"Sure. Hope she is worth it. You never do this for anyone."

"She is something new."

"Glad to see you not working. It looks good on you man."

"Go look after your engine." I said leaving him standing there. I got back in my car for a moment as I waited for the deliver guy to come with the flowers. I was nuts. I was truly convinced that I was nuts. I was getting cold feet. My heart was racing. I hoped she would accept them.

Once I saw the delivery guy get out of the truck 10 minutes later I followed him inside but waited till he delivered them first. He stopped at her door and knocked.

"I have a delivery for Serena Knight."

"That's me." I heard her say. Good she was up and answering her door.

"Sign here please."

I could see her hand take the pen the delivery man handed her and sign that she received them. He handed her the vase full of roses and without saying anything I could tell she was happy. I could feel it radiating through the doorway. I had a good chance then of seeing her. The deliver man walked right by me and tipped his hat as I took my place at the door. She had not seen me yet. How could she with the flowers blocking her view. I put my foot and my self in the doorway and held the rose in my hand. I watched her try to close the door but open it back up with her elbow and her foot.

"Hi. I hope you like them." She followed my gaze to the flowers in her hands.

"Huh?" She looked at me funny at first. Then I think she realized the state that she was in before she actually looked at the card. I remembered word for word what I wrote in the card. I meant every word.

"You sent them?" She was wide eyed as she looked over the flowers at me.

"Yes I felt bad that we couldn't figure out what was going on. Plus your car. There is something about you that I am drawn to. Like I need to protect you from something. I hope it is okay that I sent you flowers? I also have news of your car." I just started talking and it all came out in what seemed like one big sentence. Some of it I was not even sure what I was saying. _Fuck_. _Close your mouth Darien before she closes the door on you._

"No one has ever sent me flowers before. Thank you it is more than okay." She smiled. She was smiling that was good. That was more than good. "I thought you were only interested in your career?" _Oh fuck did I really tell her that last night. I was like that till I met you Serena. Now I have not idea what I am doing._

"I am but I thought you would like them."

"I do. Thank you." Good she liked them. I could see her smile. I think she thought it was hidden but I saw it.

"However the delivery man missed one."

"What?" I watched her turn slightly to glance in her apartment before she beckoned me to follow her inside. I watched her put down the vase on the counter and turn back around. I was standing there with the single rose. I am going to look like an idiot but here goes.

"It spilled out of the vase." I held the rose out to her. It was in this moment I felt like I had done this before. But I know I hadn't. I had never bought flowers for anyone before. This was new to me as she had said it was new to her.

She took the rose from my hand and our fingers touched. The spark of a few days ago ran through each finger as it electrified the moment. She looked in my eyes and I felt it. My heart, her heart the little moments we had had and then a whirl wind of memories from a past life. It was her and I. Her eyes were open but were glazed over. Mine must have looked the same. My heart just erupted as I dropped to the floor with her. All I could see was us and our memories intertwining with each others. I saw hers and I saw mine.

_Something was drawing me to her. Her eyes it was her eyes. They looked like she wanted to play. I stood up as watched as she was watching us. I went to the closest rose bush. My mother had these on Earth as well. I picked the prettiest one I could see. Just like my mother taught me. I broke the stem and left Diamond to fend for him self. He was coveting the stone that Father had given to me. He had entrusted it to me. I wandered over to the young girl. She was from the Moon. She had silver hair like the Queen and King._

_I walked up to her and handed her the rose._

"_She will marry Endymion."_

"_Father I want to marry her." Diamond said. "I must marry her." He spoke peeking around father. He smirked at me and looked at the King of the Moon._

"_Father?" My bride?_

"_I mean your brother's bride. Keep her safe."_

"_Yes sir."_

_He had said my bride and then corrected himself._

_I dismounted and stood in the doorway to the tent. She was asleep on the cot. Silver hair fanned out in every direction. The feeling from my dream was very much the feelings I had now. I had to shake it off. I could not go in any further. I had orders to protect and deliver her to my brother. I had searched for her. She was right in front of me asleep so peaceful and beautiful. I so wanted to reach out and just touch her. I had to keep this under control. I could not show my feelings that I was currently feeling. I was mad that I couldn't just go her and tell her who I was._

_I heard her gasp and watched as she covered her mouth with a quick reaction of her hand. Her perfect hand. Silver hair draped out behind her. Big blue silver eyes that were starting to draw me in. It was her. The same pull I had in the dream was happening again. I could feel my whole body just gravitate._

_The feeling was there when I saw her sleep last night but the feeling was more prevalent now. It was her. It was definitely her. She had started to squirm as I put her down. I lingered a little longer than I should because I didn't want the feeling to end. The only thing I could do is talk to her to break my pull. "Lunch will be soon. Don't wander Princess." I let her go._

_I quickly caught up and grabbed her by the waist. I liked holding her. It was as if she fit perfectly against me. I shook my head and removed the memory for the time being. I loosened my grip as she turned and got her footing. "Be careful Princess. You are going the wrong way. Camp is that way." I pointed back the way we had come. I turned and started heading that way. "Are you coming? Like I said I don't want you lost in the woods." She followed me and blew past me in a huff but she still turned to see me watching her. She was curious. I smiled but it more came from my eyes as she watched and left for her tent._

_I couldn't help feeling this way. I had to give her to my brother yet I didn't want him to have her. I was about to step towards her tent when I saw movement. She had come out side in her night clothes. I could see everything. Her hair, her outline and curves. Her breasts as they complained at the cool night air. I had a slight stirring which I pushed aside. She would find me watching her if I didn't direct her back inside her tent. "Go back to bed Princess."_

"_Are you always like this? So pushy so arrogant. So entitled to everything." Oh I don't want to be this way princess. I am forcing it. I don't want you to see how much I want you._

"_I am Princess. I wouldn't say I'm always arrogant," I was not always like this. I am trying to hide my feelings from you. This is the best way I know how, pushing you away when I want to scoop you up and take you away from here. "But I grew up entitled yes. I was born into this life. My brother has taught me to go after what I want. He always said I was too soft."_

_She starred at me waiting and when I didn't say anything back she spoke again. "Where are we going? Fragile am I?" She was questioning everything yet scoffing that I was calling her fragile. "If you have been here before why are you Darien?" You don't want to know why I am Darien Princess._

"_We must," I said softly, "Until Jaedite and Zoesite have handled the route we need to take. Nephrite is with your court. They are safe. Mina is safe with Kunzite. It is what it is. You just need to stay put. This is no place for a princess to be. Or a prince for that matter." I said to her closing the door._

"_But you have been here before. You know her. Where you one of them like downstairs?" I watched as her very innocent question turned into moment she had regretted. She clamped her hand over her mouth once she realized what she had asked. "I'm sorry." I watched her flush a bright pink at her own question. I wasn't sure she wanted the answer._

"_I am not proud of the fact but yes I was." I watched her. I told it like it was. I couldn't lie to her right now. She needed to know the truth. "It was a short time ago. Like I said I am not proud of the fact but I was hiding from my father and brother at the time and it happened." I waited for her to respond but she didn't. She grumbled at herself probably scolding herself like I did on plenty occasions. I watched as she sat and removed the cloak with the red locks spilling out behind her. Something in me stirred. She would be very close tonight and tomorrow. I had to be in control. "I like the red but I like the silver as well. Reminds me of a time long ago."_

"_Ahm." I said breaking the silence. Fuck control is gone. "Well Princess that is not something I was hoping to witness. But seeing as where we are you would fit right in. Except the silver hair. But if I didn't know you were my brothers I would fuck you.…"_

"_You are easily moved aren't you?" I watched her, my eyes soft and searching. She didn't fight me or pull away. "I know you are my brother's but I am drawn to you." I pulled a loose strand of hair from across her eyes. "You are his." I whispered holding her tightly. I broke my resolve. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached in and kissed her. My current feelings poured into the forbidden kiss that felt right. She moved slightly but came back in. She felt warm and fit perfectly in my arms. The blood rushing to her lips as_ _I pulled away breaking the contact moments later. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip and took the taste of her onto my own._

"_You are my brother's. I must not do that again." I shouldn't have done it. I should have just put her down. "I am sorry I shouldn't have." I didn't want to let her go. I was still so drawn to her. It was like a spark had lit the flame that was me right now. She reached out and touched my face. Tracing around my cheeks to my eyes. The scolding I had just done to myself dissipating under her touch. She was curious. She was looking for the real me not the one I was showing her to keep us separated all the time. She brushed her finger tips across my bottom lip and it sent a sensation through me. Things had changed. She had changed. She watched my eyes and kissed me this time when I didn't back away._

"_Serenity we shouldn't." I used her name. I never used her real name because I was afraid of what I may have done. _

"_I don't know your brother. I am here in this moment. He is not. You are here in this moment. He is not." She whispered back._

"_We shouldn't…." I was torn. My dream, the rose and her all flooded my head._

"_You keep saying that. But you don't want to believe it. I can see it in your eyes."_

"_I have to give you to him. I won't be able to do it now." I kissed her again and she just melted into me. I looked at her as she tried to read me. "You're glowing. You're happy. You're different."_

"_I think I am just as drawn to you as you are to me. I don't know what it is. I have never felt like this before. I've never been kissed before. I have never had someone with me other than my court beside one time. That one time I was on my own and they were kind enough to give me a rose. They disappeared before I could thank him."_

_I looked right at her. I was right it was her. That first night when I saw her sleeping. The pull I had towards her. All the feelings I was trying to cover up and hide because I knew I had to give her over to my brother. "As a young boy I remember playing in a garden." _

"_A girl was watching my brother and I playing. I got a way from him and found a perfect rose. I picked it and gave it to the girl in the white dress. She was about to talk to me when Father had called for me." I looked at her. I took a chance that this pull between us was because when I saw her. "She was you, wasn't she?"_

_She nodded yes. It was her. "You disappeared before I could thank you. I was so young and I couldn't follow you. I wasn't supposed to be at the party so I stayed in the gardens_ _to watch. When I arrived on this planet I started to remember. It has been in my dreams since I arrived. It was one of the last days my papa was alive. He died here on Earth sealing the evil away that infiltrated this planet."_

"_I had dreamed of you for so long and when I couldn't figure out who you were I was reckless, searching, getting into trouble just so I could see you in my dreams."_

_I took her hand in mine and looked at her. "I can't give you to him knowing this." I would defy everything just to keep her._

"_Is this what you remember? This is what I remember." _

_I took her face in my hands being as gentle as I could. I looked in her eyes and kissed her again. It was just as I remember. Her sitting on that bench watching me. "Serenity…." I said before I kissed her again._

_I laid her back on the bed her hair fanning out behind her. Her eyes watching every move I made and attempted to match it. I hovered over her and kissed her. The blood rushing to every contact point I had with her. She didn't stop me and nor did I stop. I felt the back of her and pulled her towards me as she nodded and kissed me. I didn't wait. My clothing was gone in seconds. The moment I connected back to her she ran her hands over my chest as I pulled her to me. With one swift movement I entered her. Time and space where lost as she arched into me. It was just her and me in this moment. We were floating as moved within her. She cried out moments later as the moment of pure bliss reached across her face. I too cried out releasing everything that was meant for her._

_I pulled the thin top sheet over both of us as I pulled her close. I kissed her again brushing the stray hair from her face. I traced her face with my fingers and her eyes closed. "Serenity, Princess."_

_I looked at it in her hands. The simple golden hued crystal sat so innocently not knowing it had such a big job to do. She took it off from around her neck and placed it in my hands instead. I looked at her and when she closed it in my hands I finally spoke again. "You had it? The moon kingdom had the crystal the whole time?"_

"_I won't let it happen. I will protect you." I placed my hands on hers trying to quell the thoughts I knew where going through her head. "I will always be here for you Serenity. In this life and the next."_

"_Your glowing Princess. Someone will steal you away if you look like that." She quickly spun around as her eyes lit up. She watched me as I looked her up and down. _

"_Only if it is you." I pried myself from the shadows for her to enter my arms. "Endymion." She whispered. I wrapped my cloak around her as she pressed herself into me._

"_Serenity, my love." I whispered to her as she curled into my side. I kissed the top of her head and she just ran her finger tips across my chest. I felt her head move ever so slightly as she listened to my heart beat. I felt her skin cool slightly and her eyes close._

_Oh my love I wish we could stay like this forever. Just you and I. Close out the world around us. Not have to be royal, not have to save the world._

_I waited for when my father started to talk of the core and the stability of the moon and the Earth when they became one. I nodded at Serenity who had not once taken her eyes off me. She knew it was time. I slipped the golden crystal from around my neck and dangled it in front of me. The crystal catching the eye of Diamond. The very thing he had been searching for. The anger he had in that moment surpassed the moment of anger I had when my mother died. I heard him growl such an awful guttural growl. I had one upped him. He had no idea I had the crystal. He watched as I opened my hand and the crystal just up and left my hand joining it self back to the core from which it had come all those years ago. I watched as it fused itself making the core whole. Sparks flew out of the core hitting everything in its path as it fused. I stepped back as far as I could with out breaking eye contact with Serenity_

"_Serenity, Princess, my love."_

"_I sealed the evil away. I was brave like she asked me to be. I was careful like you asked me to be. She is gone. Her power is mine now but the crystal was too much for me. I love you Endymion. So much. I am glad we found one another." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she touched my face._

"_Serenity your life force is tied to your love. Should one of you die the other will die with you and then you both will be reborn. Always to find each other as this is your destiny."_

"_No Endymion, my love. We will find each other again." _

_She shed a single tear and closed her eyes. She entered a sleep like the others around us. I felt her slip away from me as I too in that moment slipped into a dream like state. I love you Serenity. I will find you again. I will always find you. It is our destiny and ours alone._

_My princess, my love…. If only had found you sooner. Had more time with you._

"Endymion. My love." I heard her speak out loud. She remembered. I pulled myself from the floor and reached for her. Her eyes awake, no longer glazed over. I touched her face to make sure what I was seeing was real. That we were real. We had a past life. We were bonded in this life and next and will always be like that.

"Serenity, my Princess….." _My love. I will always be drawn to you. I will always love you…._

I saw out of the corner of my eye the silver moon crystal that had entered both of us billions of years ago be as one in front of us both. It hovered above Serenity and instead of a round crystal as it always was it bloomed into the crystal flower of our connection. It was showing us what brought us back together. How a simple red rose brought the past and the future together in this moment. It was our destiny.

"We were reborn. Here on Earth in the future." She said looking up from the crystal at my eyes. She reached out as I helped her sit up. I sat with her and watched as the crystal landed in her hand. I looked at her and she was returning the gaze. We didn't dare break the contact we had at this moment. It was like we were learning about each other all over again.

"I remember everything. The golden crystal. The silver crystal. Us. The moment we left earth and the moment we were reborn." I said to her.

"It drew us back together." I picked up the crystal and held it in the palm of my hand as it started to glow once again and rise into the air above us both. I watched as the figure that came from the crystal looked an awful lot like Serenity but much older. Then I heard her whisper Mother. I looked at the figure and she started to talk.

"You both have a destiny to be with each other. All that were vital to the two of you will now remember that they were reborn. The moon kingdom lives within you my sweet princess. Cherish this life and live to your fullest and in time you will be reborn again as it is your destiny to always find each other in this life and the next. The past is no more but a memory. The Evil dispelled. Change the world my darling daughter. Be your best both of you. Should the evil arise again you will have the tools to dispel it."

"Wait were you not reborn?" She asked looking at her. I could see she was starting to get frantic at the thought her mother was not here.

"No my darling. I used the last of my own power to help the crystal create a new Earth. An Earth that would change its ways and excel. Not be the earth of the past. This core is stable it can not be destroyed. Time and space have calmed. You both will always be in my heart as I will be in yours. The silver moon crystal will always protect you both. But remember should one of you die the other will and both of you will be reborn."

Her mother disappeared back into the crystal. Serenity shed what looked like a tear but didn't show it. The crystal floated back down to her hand this time and I picked up the rose. Our trigger. I kissed the edge of the rose and handed it to Serenity. I watched as her silver hair returned, her eyes going from blue to silver blue in a matter of seconds. I stood and helped her to her feet. I pulled her close just to feel her touch and I couldn't help it but I kissed her. We had been strangers really only moments ago but I knew her. She knew me. We were reborn to find each other. We just needed a little push in the right direction. She looked up at me with her big eyes and touched my face. _I am real Serenity_. I am standing before you now. I will never let you go. Neither in this life time nor the next. I kissed her again and just held her where she belonged in my arms.

"Serenity."

"Endymion."


	24. Chapter 24 - Awake

A/N - So they woke up! Lots of fluff in this chapter.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 24 – Part 2 - Her

Awake

I took the rose in my hand as he held my waist. I held it close as the crystal formed around my neck as it had billions of years ago only this time it was a flower. I melted into him and ran my finger tips across his lips. I waited for him to back away but he didn't. He watched me and waited. He waited for what I would do next. The young girl he knew billions of years ago was older. The Prince I knew billions of years ago was older. I closed the door with my foot as he followed me. We held onto each other as he kissed me one kiss after another. We were making up for lost time. With a shake of my head my clothes were gone as were his. He laid me back on the bed and entered me swiftly. He needed no invitation. I arched with him as I felt him move with in me. He pulled me as close as I could get with out hurting me. Every nerve ending felt on fire as he moved with me. We rose like we did the first night we were together. Suspended in time and space. He ran his hands over my thigh and pulled me closer. I felt him tighten and then cry out with me.

We re entered time and space as we floated back down to the bed. He took my head in his hands and kissed me again starting a trail of kisses over my face as I lay with him. We didn't speak. We just watched each other and held each other.

It could have been days we had been laying there naked in bed but in reality it had only been a few hours. He got up out of the bed and headed out to the living room only to come back with the roses. He placed some around me and others he took apart and covered me in the petals. I smiled and let out a giggle at him as he pulled me close again.

"Right here with you feels like the best feeling I have ever had. No more evil. No more separation. No more hiding."

"The past is the past. It is where we began yet our future will correct the past."

"You kept the name." He said to me kissing my shoulder.

"I didn't know how I got my name. I don't remember much of my childhood, brothers or sisters. I remember having friends I went to school with."

"My father was reborn. I adopted the name Darien. I had no brothers, no sisters in this life. In the past Diamond was never really a brother. Diamond is a child in this world. Does that mean he is from this century, this world and had gone back in time to stop what would have been in his original time?"

"They are just children. He was coming after me and he moon kingdom. Something in the future changed. Maybe it is now that it has changed."

I didn't want to leave this room. I didn't want to be apart from him. We had already spent so much time apart. I didn't want get up at all.

"I will always call you Serenity. You are my princess."

"As you are my Prince. " I took a rose and trailed it down the side of his cheek. "I don't want to get up. I could stop time right now and just be with you. But that is taboo number 1. Time and space should never be stopped and or altered for personal gain. I remember my mother telling me that. Besides I think Pluto still holds time. Maybe it is Chronos that holds it now. I don't know."

"So time will still continue if I continue to lay with you, have sex with you as we float in the air between the sheets?" He asked grinning trailing his fingers over my arms.

"I am not really stopping time. I am creating a piece of time."

"Well you will need to create more pieces of time. I have a lot of them to make up for."

He kissed me again and pulled me close. He trailed kiss upon kiss to every inch of my body. I pulled him up to my face so I could kiss him. As he did, he re entered me. Still as gentle as the day we first were together. He had my hands as he lay atop me. Moving with in me as my leg held him in place. Again we rose as he entered me. I pulled my hands over his back causing him to arch and release all that he had within me. I was not far behind as I released over him.

We again came down back to the bed. It was late in the day and we had been there all day. I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't want to leave him. Nor did he. We had slept some but reality had hit and we had to continue our everyday lives.

"Stay." I asked him.

"I will be back my love. I have to be in the ER at the hospital."

"Promise to come back."

"I will. You know I will."

I watched as he rose from the bed naked and I smiled remembering that I had done the same billions of years ago.

"Like what you see Princess?" He said mirroring exactly what he had said the first time around.

"Yes." I blushed. I had only just remembered it but I recall sitting in the bed at the brothel starring at him as he dressed. He had come back over without his shirt on and kissed me. I ran my hand over the rose tattoo and stopped at the moon. "For me?"

"At the time I had no idea. I was drawn to it. I had just finished university. I loved starring at the moon, learning about the moon and the rose well my father had them all over the house so it fit. Little did I know it was all related to my love for you." He smiled and kissed me trailing his fingers over my lips.

"You're not the only one who has a tattoo. I was drawn to this one too." I turned in the bed and in the small of my back was a small rose tattoo. He ran his fingers over it and I could tell he was smiling. "I admit I had seen yours when I was at the hospital with you after the X-ray. That was why I was flushed."

"I had seen yours that night too. I didn't want to say anything then. I wish I had." He paused. "I will be back. Your car I had it delivered down stairs. It started in the morning. I will be back at 2 am. We have to prepare for the generals arrival and your court."

"Will they come here?"

"Some are here already. Others will come from far. We can meet them at my place if you wish." He stood and put on his shirt hiding the tattoo from me and buttoned it. His tie lying loosely untied around his neck.

I kneeled in the bed the sheet falling away. My body was different. Not the naïve 18 year old girl who had not yet really been and done anything of importance but be a princess. This life I was older. A little more mature. The only difference I had not saved the entire universe. I pulled the ends of his tie towards me as I pressed myself to him. I kissed him as he ran his fingers over my back resting on the rose tattoo in the small of my back. My hair being silver changed to red then back to blonde as he broke the kiss.

"Serenity I have to go. Not that I want to leave you here on your own. My mind is going to wander."

"I will be here waiting so let your mind wander and bring you back here." I smiled and kissed him one last time. I stood from the bed with out the sheet wrapped around me and left him standing there. As I reached the door I turned back and glanced at him as he was watching me mouth open with a grin. "Like what you see my Prince?" I said mirroring his statement for me. I smiled at him again as my eyes twinkled. He nodded without saying anything. He was contemplating on staying put but I disappeared into the bathroom and entered the shower.

I stood under the water as I played all my memories through my head. When I finally turned the water off I was humming to myself. I opened the shower curtain and when I did I found a trail of rose petals leading me out the bathroom door. I wrapped the towel around me and followed them to the bed. I was half expecting him to still be here but in his place was a note and the last intact rose sitting beside it.

_You are my Destiny _

_Forever,_

_Endymion_

I dried off and put my robe on. Took the rose and found my one and only flower vase I had from a long time ago. I went back to the bedroom and cleaned up the petals and put them all in a bowl. The crystal had remained around my neck as it was a part of me and him. Only instead of a flower it was now just a simple crystal on a golden strand. I returned to my bedroom again and this time dressed. I threw on a tank top with a sweater over it and a pair of leggings. Simple and not fantastic. I wasn't not planning on going anywhere today but wait for my love to come back.

I picked up my phone by my laptop and realized that I had more than 3 dozen missed calls. A knock on the door pulled me away from it. Phone in my hand ready to hit dial but I opened the door first. There stood Mina holding a yellow Venus crystal with tears running down her cheeks. She was a mess and therefore turned me into a crying mess.

"Princess Serenity." She didn't wait for a response from me and just hugged me. "We were reborn weren't we?"

"Yes Mina. We will always be reborn." I cried with her.

"How? How did….." She said through the sobs.

"It's a long story. Come in and sit. I'll make coffee." I wiped away the tears and pulled her inside.

After the coffee had run dry I had told her what had triggered the waking up. Then we went over some memories that I had recalled in the brothel. Ones I had not told her of before the earth was reborn. Then I started to tell her how I had seen him at the hospital, the pains in my chest which turned out to be the crystal trying to tell me to wake up and really see who it was. The two little boys in the hospital who had the same names, my car and how he had driven me home from the hospital last night.

It was getting late in the evening and we were both hungry. I ordered a pizza and we continued to chat like we always had. Another knock on the door which made me get up from the floor. I straightened myself a little and answered the door. There stood Ami. She was dressed like she had just come from the hospital but in her hand was the Mercury water crystal that my mother had given to her before we had left the moon. She looked at me with tears falling just as Mina had. "Princess."

"Come in Ami. No doctor stuff tonight. Just memories." I hugged her and she came in and joined us on the floor as I retold what I had just told Mina.

"Does anyone know where Rei and Lita ended up?" Ami said taking a sip of coffee after I made a fresh pot.

"No I have not seen their names but that doesn't mean that they were not reborn."

"Mina could they have returned to Mars and Jupiter?" I asked

"I don't know."

"According to NASA there is no life on Mars or Jupiter. So I don't think they could have." Ami stated.

"I wonder if they will know where to come?"

"I hope they do."

It was getting extremely late and as the girls were leaving as Darien was coming home. He smiled at them and said hello but he had only eyes for me at this moment.

"I told you Endymion I would look out for her." Mina clapped her hand over her mouth at the memory. "I just remembered that."

"I knew you would Mina." He smiled as they both left and closed the door behind them. He turned to face me and kissed me. "And here I thought you would be on your own."

"I did have a shower and pizza and lots of coffee. I am good to go." I giggled.

"Well I couldn't stop thinking of you while I was at the hospital. So I was doing some research in between patients. I think I found Jaedite and Kunzite. They are here in the city. The others however I haven't been able to find."

"The girls have no idea where Lita and Rei are either. I think because I was so close with them they stayed within my circle."

"Kunzite was my top general. Jaedite was my second. I think I may know where your Lita is. She runs the flower shop I got the roses from. It's a rare name and not well known."

"Really you think it could be her? Ami says they will come but I don't know where they will come to."

"Well not tonight they won't. It is very late and all I want is to hold you and trace you." He said grinning and kissing me again. I just melted into him as I always did. I was a perfect fit against him. I removed his tie putting it around my neck instead. He shed his coat and took the rose from the vase on the counter and we headed off to the bedroom.

.~.

I woke in the morning and found the bed empty with only me in it. I was almost in a panic that it was only a dream but I was greeted with a note when I put my hand down on the other side of the bed.

_Gone to get coffee. Be back with breakfast. _

_Don't go anywhere my love._

_Darien (Endymion)_

I lay back down and just day dreamed about everything. Yesterday, the earth I kind of destroyed to be reborn, Endymion and the Moon.

When he came back I could smell the coffee. I put my robe on and headed out to meet him. He was on the phone having a conversation that looked like he was not enjoying. He had a scowl on his face something I had never seen. In this life or the past. His eyes were dark and he was in a mood. I went to the sink and pulled the drying plates from it.

"No it was discussed the other day in the meeting. It is not being moved. I will discuss the remainder with my father… You do that he will tell you the same thing….."

I smiled at him hoping to change his mood some and he couldn't help but smile back but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Something must be really going on. He always had a smile for me. He ended the call abruptly and put his phone down on the counter top.

"Hi sorry. My father's CFO wants to move things that should not be moved." I looked at him and questioned him. "My lab at my father's company."

"Oh. Its okay I figured it must have been bad. You were scowling. I don't think I have ever seen you scowl."

"No I recall I did a lot of smirking though."

"Yes, yes you did." I looked at him and smiled again. "The CFO is working on a Sunday?"

"Apparently." He handed me my coffee as I popped the top open.

"You remembered." I said as I sipped it. He had got the same one I had ordered just a day or so ago.

"Yes I may have been behind you in line but I did hear you."

"Thanks. I could have made coffee. I have lots. I tend to drink a lot of it when I stay up late."

"That is quite alright. I wanted to get the rare special occasion breakfast for us. The only meal we actually ate together outside of the brothel was at the palace in the presence of Diamond and everyone else."

"I remember."

I opened the bag and inside was freshly made donut holes. He picked back up his phone as it buzzed on the counter.

"Sorry my love I have to take this."

"Don't be sorry. You can use the bedroom if you like."

"Thanks." He kissed the top of my head as he answered the phone and disappeared inside closing the door slightly.

I could hear him as he was getting louder. It wasn't the CFO he was talking to though. It sounded like his father. I waited for him to return which was only a few moments later.

"My father if you couldn't tell."

"Work related call?"

"Sort of." He paused. "He has fired his CFO."

I looked at him. "That was quick."

"He was moving things around he shouldn't have been. I may be only involved with one piece of my father's company but I still know a lot about the comings and goings of all the projects."

"You will take over won't you when he retires?" It was his turn to look at me funny. "I admit before we woke up yesterday I was looking you up. I was curious."

"What did you find?" He asked.

I pulled the lap top over and opened it up. The page was still up with the article I had read so I turned it to him and he read it. He closed it back once he had read it and looked at me.

"I was drawn to you and when I saw your tattoo on your arm with the moon it…."

"I was drawn to you too." He paused. "The article is right at least. I have a love hate relationship with the press." He sipped his coffee and removed his coat finally. "I want to take you somewhere today."

I looked at him as he took my hand. "Not a brothel I hope. Do they still have those in this day and age?"

"No it is not a brothel but it is a surprise." He kissed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "I will never live that one down will I?"

"No but it is where we became one. So I wouldn't change it for the world."

I finished my coffee and ate some but I was quiet. I remembered everything that had happened but I never understood it.

"You're quiet today." He asked.

"I guess so. Lots of memories. Lots of questions I guess."

"What is it?"

"I am just wondering if Diamond had not interfered if we would be married and the earth never destroyed." I paused looking at the crystal around my neck. "If we would go between living on the moon and earth."

"I don't know Serenity."

"Would the core have been really stable? Nemesis would have been destroyed for sure. Their core was not stable. They did not have the core energy crystals to heal it."

"Well Earth's core was not stable till I put the last golden crystal piece in it."

"I know. I am just wondering what ifs that is all."

"Don't let it eat you up inside. We are in the here and now. The past is the past." He paused. "I would never have let Diamond marry you." He said quietly.

"I know."

"You were supposed to marry me."

"I know. We should have been."

I got up from the seat at the counter and he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed him and he trailed his fingers around my collar bone where the crystal used to lie. He then lifted the crystal that lay between my breasts and let it rest in his hand.

"Serenity my princess." He paused. "My love for you will not falter. I will protect you in this life and the next. I will always find you and love only you."

"My Endymion."

He stood and kissed me. One after another. Each more urgent than the last. I melted into him as I always did. My hair turning silver and then back to blonde.

"Marry me Princess."

I kissed him my heart swelling.


	25. Chapter 25 - Time, Space and the Moon

A/N - Another long chapter. Lots of fluff and some language.

This one took a while to write. Plus life happened to get in the way yesterday. Hope you like it.

David Eman has a piece of music called breathe and the first part of the chapter is what I was listening to. It reminded me a lot of Arrow when Oliver and Felicity were together on the TV show.

I am finding that I have a few more chapters than I thought in this story but not much more. I am sad that it will be coming to a close. It has been a long time since I had a story for upload.

Enjoy and please read and review. It is much appreciated!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 25 – Part 2 – Him

Time, Space and the Moon

I had given her the rose that triggered us waking up. I held her not wanting to let her go. I was not letting her go this time. I watched her as she watched the crystal form back around her neck where it had been all those billions of years ago. Where it was ripped from her chest in the battle that had caused this. I could feel her breathing as she just melted into my chest. She looked up at me holding her fingers just above my lips. Making sure I was real and not a dream. That we were both here in each others arms. I felt her shift slightly as she closed the door. In all the commotion of us 'waking up' the door never closed. Thankfully she was the only one on this floor.

She started to move and I followed my body gravitating to hers at all movement. I kissed her and once I started I realized it became more urgent. She pulled me down her hallway towards her bedroom without stopping and I knew where this was going. I felt her clothes and mine disappear before my eyes like they always did in the past. It was the skin to skin contact I had with her that made me want her even closer than she already was. I didn't want to hurt so I picked her up and laid her back on the bed as I entered her. The throbbing of wanting her more evident now than moments before. She arched with me as she pulled at me to be closer. I could feel her tighten and I knew she was close. I wasn't going to be far behind as I thrust into her pulling her closer. She was on fire and she knew it as she cried out. I spilled everything that I had into her quelling her fire for the moment and cried out with her.

It was when we came back down to the bed that I realized we had been floating. We always seem to stop time and space when we were together. I took her head in my hands and gently kissed her. I kissed every spot I remembered there being a scratch or wound from the golden crystal. It may have been billions of years ago but it felt like it was yesterday to me. I didn't speak and either did she. We just watched each other and held each other close, listening and taking it all in.

She slept some but I didn't. I just watched her. Her movements however small they were at this time were perfectly in tune to me being right there with her. It was like we were never apart. I could watch her sleep forever and just lay here with her and be content. Her hair was changing from blonde to silver and then to red and back to blonde. Her body was trying to remember what she should be before it settled back to the blonde.

She woke sometime later and we just spent the day in the bed lying with each other. Watching each other, kissing each other. I could feel her close her eyes again and that gave me the chance to go get the flowers. Each petal should be hers and she should know that. I rose from the bed knowing we were the only ones in the apartment and her eyes opened as I left the bed. I had all the roses and I broke some and watched as her eyes lit up. She let out a giggle as she curled up in my side just covered in the petals that were meant for her. "Right here with you feels like the best feeling I have ever had. No more evil. No more separation. No more hiding."

"The past is the past. It is where we began yet our future will correct the past."

"You kept the name." I kissed her shoulder as I spoke. I watched her face as she tried to remember how she got it. In our past life I gave it to her but in this life….

"I didn't know how I got my name. I don't remember much of my childhood, brothers or sisters. I remember having friends I went to school with."

"My father was reborn. I adopted the name Darien. I had no brothers, no sisters in this life. In the past Diamond was never really a brother. Diamond is a child in this world. Does that mean he is from this century, this world and had gone back in time to stop what would have been in his original time?"

"They are just children. He was coming after me and the moon kingdom. Something in the future changed. Maybe it is now that it has changed."

"I will always call you Serenity. You are my princess."

"As you are my Prince. " She picked up a rose and trailed it down the side of my face as I had done to her. "I don't want to get up. I could stop time right now and just be with you. But that is taboo number 1. Time and space should never be stopped and or altered for personal gain. I remember my mother telling me that. Besides I think Pluto still holds time. Maybe it is Chronos that holds it now. I don't know."

"So time will still continue if I continue to lay with you, have sex with you as we float in the air between the sheets?" I felt like a giddy school boy just laying here with her knowing that. I grinned at the thought of just staying here with her for all of time. I could definitely get used to just laying here with her.

"I am not really stopping time. I am creating a piece of time."

Fuck she just said the magic words. I will definitely get used to this. My body didn't have to wait for a piece of time to be created. "Well you will need to create more pieces of time. I have a lot of them to make up for."

I kissed her again and pulled her as close as she could get. Each kiss was more urgent than the last. I wanted to feel her skin, I wanted to caress her, and I wanted to worship her as she should be. She brought me back up from kissing down her chest to kiss me and I took that as an invitation to re entered her swiftly. I thrust into her over and over as I took her hands in mine. The electricity between the two of us set us on fire again. She ran her hand up my arms and sent shocks through them as she pulled her fingers across my back next. Just having her touch sent a thrill through me. I knew I would not last long and I tightened and released again. She was not far behind as the sensation of her tightening around me sent her over the edge.

I lay beside her as she curled into my side again. She held one of the roses that was still intact and held it in her hands on my chest as I pulled the sheet up over her. I slept some now but was awake an hour later. I didn't feel exhausted I felt alive. I had found my princess again. She woke moments after I had and just ran her hands over my chest with the rose. I had to sit up to look at the time. I had to be at the hospital in an hour. Reality quickly set in. I didn't want to leave her. I shouldn't have to leave her but I had a duty to up hold at the hospital.

"Stay." She asked holding on to my arm to pull me back.

"I will be back my love. I have to be in the ER at the hospital."

"Promise to come back."

"I will. You know I will."

I could feel her eyes on me as I rose from the bed. I recalled how she had done the same thing the first morning after we had first been together alone.

"Like what you see Princess?"

"Yes." She actually spoke this time. I turned after putting my pants on and came back to her shirtless and kissed her. I felt her fingers run over my flexed arms and her one finger was tracing the tattoo I had on my arm sending a shock through it like I had felt in the last few days. "For me?"

"At the time I had no idea. I was drawn to it. I had just finished med school. I loved starring at the moon, learning about the moon and the rose well my father had them all over the house so it fit. Little did I know it was all related to my love for you." I smiled at her as I kissed her again. I reached up and just brushed her lips with my finger tips. The softness and tenderness of her lips red from all the blood rushing to them.

"You're not the only one who has a tattoo. I was drawn to this one too." I watched her turn in the bed as I saw the rose tattoo I had seen when I was listening to her back at the hospital. I found myself reaching out this time to touch it. I, like her traced it with my finger tips the image sending a jolt through my finger tips but it did not shock her. "I admit I had seen yours when I was at the hospital with you after the X-ray. That was why I was flushed."

"I had seen yours that night too. I didn't want to say anything then. I wish I had." I paused. _I don't want to leave you princess but I must. The others will come now. Oh how I don't want to leave you sitting in the bed by yourself. I left you that one night that lead us to this. I don't want to do it again._ "I will be back. Your car I had it delivered down stairs. It started in the morning. I will be back at 2 am. We have to prepare for the generals arrival and your court." I still don't understand your car. It was like it knew. Maybe it was the crystal. Maybe I was just crazy.

"Will they come here?" She asked watching me.

"Some are here already. Others will come from far. We can meet them at my place if you wish." I stood from the bed and put my shirt on covering the tattoo she had just so intricately traced. I buttoned the last button and put my tie around my neck but did not tie it. I would do that later.

I watched her kneel up in the bed the sheet falling away. She was different. Before she would have covered up but now she was more mature. Granted she was older than 18 and has seen more than her 18 princess self had seen. She surprised me by pulling at the loose tie around my neck and pulling me to her. Her movements were trying to get me to stay. It was working my resolve of leaving her was waning. She kissed me after watching me for a moment. I found the small of her back with my finger tips and kept her close as her hair color changed. _Oh Princess I don't want to go but I must_. _I don't ever want to leave you again._" Serenity I have to go. Not that I want to leave you here on your own. My mind is going to wander." Wandering was already happening. I felt the tightness in my pants spring to attention.

"I will be here waiting so let your mind wander and bring you back here." She smiled and kissed me one last time as she stood from the bed without the sheet around her. She knew I was watching her. I saw her curves on her slight frame, the outline of her breasts as she walked forward and the pure white skin glow as the afternoon sun peeked in the window at her. Her breasts did not like the temperature change in the air and had gone hard just as I had. The strain in my pants even more evident now. "Like what you see my Prince?" She had done what I had to her. The smile she had for me almost made me say Fuck it and stay put but she disappeared through the bathroom door.

I heard the shower start and that gave me a chance to quickly fix a note for her and the rose petals. If I could not be here to greet her after the shower then this would do. I would have to have a cold shower at the hospital it would stop the mind wandering for a little bit I had a plan and I was not going to be deterred. I was not going to loose her again. I had once planned to take her away and live off planet if things had not worked out the way it was supposed to. I would have married her. That was still the plan. Now I would just do it for real and not plan for it.

I was crazy and I had a little time before I started at the hospital. I got into my car and sped off down the road to where the flower shop was. In the same plaza was the jewelry store. I ran in and they advised me they were closing in 10 minutes.

"I only need a few minutes." I said to the girl. I explained what I was looking for and she gathered up all the rings that had similar looks to what I was looking for. I glanced over them at first and then I saw it. It was perfect. Round like the moon and earth and surrounded by 4 smaller stones. It looked like the silver moon crystal around her neck. "I will take that one." I handed her my credit card. In less than 10 minutes I had chosen the ring and left the shop with my purchase in hand. I slipped it into my pocket and got back into my car. I had just enough time to shower after my day's activities and start my ER rounds.

Just the thought of giving this to her smiling face made me smile. _Was I crazy? Yes. Was I nuts? Yes_. But love does that to you. I had not seen it a day or so ago until Lita at the shop had said something but I see it now. I was not 'awake' then but I should have been. I was feeling everything I had when I first met her billions of years ago. I was not going to leave her like I did that night. I would always be there for her. Forever.

.~.

Once at the hospital I did go and take a shower in the locker room. Standing under the water my memories flooded in. The first night I looked at her while sleeping. Seeing her awake for the first time. Knowing who she may have been and stealing kisses. Taking her virginity in a brothel no less. Even though it was a cold shower I still managed to release everything she teased me with before I left.

I went from patient to patient in almost a daze. Even the nurses who usually are all dreamy like starring noticed. I really couldn't hide the way I was at that moment. I was different. Things were different. I was on cloud 9.

I was tempted to run on my lunch hour but I sat down in my office. I fell down a rabbit hole trying to search for the names I could remember my generals having. I would only assume that they would have adopted the names they had used at Beryl's when they had visited before as I had adopted mine. Kunzite was Kellan. So I started with him. I pulled up an article of a night club purchase by the youngest individual ever to purchase one. There he was exactly the same in the picture. He had gone by Kellan but his last name of Thorpe I had no idea where that name came from. Next I looked for Jaedite. He was a little harder to find. Jaedite went by Jayden when he was at Beryl's. However Jayden was a popular name now.

I had to finish my search later as my lunch hour was up but it did not stop me from looking in between patients. I finally found him he was a lawyer running his own practice here in the city. Jayden Daniels family law. I had both their emails from their websites for their businesses. Nephrite was Nate and Zoisite was Zachary. Those two I may have more trouble finding as they are common names. I had an emergency code blue to dash off to so I would continue my search later.

By time my night was done all I wanted to do was get back to Serenity. I had another quick shower in the locker room and re dressed only to head to my office. I checked my schedule and saw that I had some days off coming up. Then I noticed the benefit date for my father's benefit was fast approaching. I still wanted to decline it but I told him I would make an appearance. It was a benefit for the indoor rose garden that he had funded to be built and put together. I loved the garden and had been there before but I always felt like I had been missing something when I was there. Now I knew why. I still didn't want to deal with the press.

I grabbed my satchel and put my coat on. The ring still in my pocket where I put it earlier. I would wait till the right moment and ask her. I hope that my crazy actions would be best for both of us.

.~.

Arriving back at her apartment to the door open made me worry so I picked up my steps and ran smack into Dr. Alexander and Mina. I remembered Ami as being one of her court and very quiet. Mina was with us at the brothel. She and Kunzite had been together while Serenity and I had been together. I smiled at them both and said hello but I think it fell on deaf ears. They were chatting away but it made no matter as I only had eyes for Serenity.

"I told you Endymion I would look out for her." Mina had clapped her hand over her mouth at the memory. "I just remembered that." I looked at her and smiled.

"I knew you would Mina." I watched as both of them left and closed the door behind them. I turned to her and clutched her in my arms and kissed her. It felt good to have her in my arms. "And here I thought you would be on your own."

"I did have a shower and pizza and lots of coffee. I am good to go." She laughed as she melted into me like she always did.

"Well I couldn't stop thinking of you while I was at the hospital." I paused for a moment to watch her reaction. She smiled. I am sure she was thinking that her mission to make my mind wander was complete. "So I was doing some research in between patients. I think I found Jaedite and Kunzite. They are here in the city. The others however I haven't been able to find." I had their other names but I would have to sit down and really start searching.

"The girls have no idea where Lita and Rei are either. I think because I was so close with them they stayed within my circle."

"Kunzite was my top general. Jaedite was my second. I think I may know where your Lita is. She runs the flower shop I got the roses from. It's a rare name and not well known."

"Really you think it could be her? Ami says they will come but I don't know where they will come to."

"Well not tonight they won't. It is very late and all I want is to hold you and trace you." I grinned at her. The thought of tracing her sounded perfect. She took off my tie and put it around her neck. I shed my coat off forgetting about the ring for the time being and grabbed the rose off of the counter as she pulled me towards the bedroom.

She had cleaned up the petals and the note sat on her dresser from what I had noticed. I had not noticed much because she was controlling the moment. Instead of vice versa. I let her and she took it upon herself to undress me out of my shirt and my pants. When I couldn't take it any more I took over which she was okay with. I traced her skin with the rose and my fingers making her arch for more of my touch. I kissed her all over and when it came time I entered her. The moonlight was shinning through the window which changed her hair to the silver and with her eyes she just drank it all in. She thrived in the moonlight. I thrust into her a few times before she tightened around me and that set us both off for release.

She curled into my side and ran her finger tips over my chest. I could tell she was happy as I am sure she could tell I was happy just being here with her.

.~.

I must have fallen asleep and I woke with a start. I had just relived the day we had both died. Trying to find her, the time changing and her being the key to restart the universe. It was light out and I could see the sun peeking through the blinds. Her hair had gone blonde again and she was sleeping soundly still curled in my side. I gently put her on the pillow and kissed the top of her head as I rose. I dressed and went looking for coffee.

I opened the cupboard and saw some but decided against it. I would just run to the coffee shop. It wasn't far and I wouldn't be long. I wrote a note to her and left it beside her. The rose was already on the side table so I didn't move it for now. I found my shoes and coat and headed quickly out the door.

It was still pretty early and the coffee shop was quiet for a Sunday morning. I ordered what she had had the other day and my coffee together and decided to bring home some of the warm donuts as well.

I was almost in the door before my cell rang. I answered it not recognizing the number since it could be the hospital. I was wrong. "Mr. Anders what can I do for you on a Sunday?" _What was he doing working on a Sunday?_

"I have been up for hours Darien. I'd like to discuss the moving of your lab and the progress to Europe like it was discussed. I think it will be beneficial there. Plus you can focus your work at the hospital which you have chosen over the company."

"It is not moving to Europe Mr. Anders." I scowled as if he was standing in front of me. I was not going to move my project just because he wanted his way.

"I believe it is. The next meeting has it being moved. The progress is not being made." I am sure you put it as being moved. That is not happening until I release it. Which will never happen.

"No it was discussed the other day in the meeting. It is not being moved." I could tell my mood was shifting. I didn't want to do this now. "I will discuss the remainder with my father" I watched Serenity come out of the bedroom dressed in her robe. She could see I was on the phone and proceeded to get out some plates. She could smell the donuts I was sure and she was trying to get me to smile. Of course when she smiles I can't help but smile. I was still in a very dark place at the moment and I didn't want to bring that on her.

"There is no further progress that I can see. Our European division will excel at this. Your father will see reason. He has to move it for the good of his company. If he keeps it here it will tank his company. I will make him see reason. He can't keep it here."

"You do that he will tell you the same thing." I disconnected the call I was now in a very dark mood. Things were progressing just fine with the project and now he wants to move it to get his way. I just wanted to throw things but I didn't.

I put the phone down before I threw it across the room. I sat for a moment not moving and got my mood under control before I spoke. I couldn't believe what he was doing. It had to be something else that was going on as well. He has been trying to push moving it to Europe for weeks now. I turned to look at her a weak smile on my face.

"Hi sorry. My father's CFO wants to move things that should not be moved." She looked at me. She was questioning what I was talking about. "My lab at my father's company." I told her.

"Oh. Its okay I figured it must have been bad. You were scowling. I don't think I have ever seen you scowl."

No I guess I never did scowl. But I remember you telling me that I smirked a lot when we first met. I had a reason for that. I was trying to hide my feelings for you. "No I recall I did a lot of smirking though." I said finally replying to her. I smiled then at the errant memory.

"Yes, yes you did." She smiled again trying to break me of my current mood. "The CFO is working on a Sunday?"

"Apparently." I handed her the coffee that was marked as hers and watched her pop the top open and sip the dark liquid.

"You remembered."

"Yes I may have been behind you in line but I did hear you."

"Thanks. I could have made coffee. I have lots. I tend to drink a lot of it when I stay up late."

"That is quite alright. I wanted to get the rare special occasion breakfast for us. The only meal we actually ate together outside of the brothel was at the palace in the presence of Diamond and everyone else."

"I remember."

I watched her open the bag of donuts and pull one out. I felt my phone buzz again before it actually rang. I flipped it over and saw the name. _Fuck_ I had to take this. Father was not going to be happy that I hung up on Mr. Anders.

"Sorry my love I have to take this."

"Don't be sorry. You can use the bedroom if you like."

"Thanks." I kissed her head and walked down the hallway answering the call.

"Father."

"Darien my boy did you get a call from Mr. Anders a short while ago?"

"Yes did he call you? I hung up on him as he wanted to move the blood illness clinical project again."

"Yes I know. He was trying to move that and a few other pieces of my company projects to his family's company in Europe. I fired him once I put two and two together."

"Really father I don't know how or why you hired him in the first place. He has been out to change things since the first day. Did you go over the finances and his department he ran?"

"I have. I have also been running the whole finance division through an audit for the last few weeks. I found a few discrepancies but nothing major."

"And what about the blood illness trials set up for a few weeks from now?"

"They are still on track my boy. I will not move that from here. It is your baby."

"Thank you father." Thank god he was on my side for that project. "Father do you remember when I was little…"

"I don't remember a lot but what did you want to know?"

"Did I ever have a sibling?"

"Your mother was carrying your sister when she died. You were very young and you had a brother…" He was 'awake'. Diamond was never my brother but I remember mother carrying my sister. When I was young reborn I never had a brother. I never had a mother that was carrying my sister.

"Did we go to the Moon?"

"Yes…." He stopped. "Diamond was controlling us to take over the Earth. I remember everything. The moon princess…. How are we alive?"

"We were reborn father. The moon kingdom was reborn on earth as was some of the Earth kingdom. I am with the moon princess now."

"You are. You were to marry her. It was set from a long time ago. King Oberon had set arranged it with myself before the war had started again."

"I know father. You had slipped a few times when you and I spoke but when you were with Diamond it was him that you said she was marrying. I plan on marrying her still. I love her and have for a long time."

"You must come to the house. I wish to see you both."

"We will come in time father. I will talk to you later. I have to get back to her."

"Darien my boy she was always yours."

"I know father." I hung up the phone and returned to sit down with Serenity at the bar in her kitchen.

She was smiling at me. She knew I was still in a mood. I didn't want to tell her yet that my father was 'awake'. I wanted to ask her first before we went to see him. I put my phone down again face down on the counter top and realized I had a plan for today. I needed to get out of this mood or I would not get to the indoor garden today. I slipped the ring out of my jacket pocket and put it in my pants pocket with out her seeing.

"My father if you couldn't tell."

"Work related call?"

"Sort of." I paused. "He has fired his CFO."

"That was quick."

"He was moving things around he shouldn't have been. I may be only involved with one piece of my father's company but I still know a lot about the comings and goings of all the projects." And then some. It will be mine one day eventually.

"You will take over won't you when he retires?" I looked at her. It was like she was reading my mind. "I admit before we woke up yesterday I was looking you up. I was curious."

"What did you find?" I asked. I was curious myself. I had never looked myself up before.

I watched as she pulled her lap top over and open it. The page she had pulled up about me was still up so she turned it over to me and I read it. It explained how I would inherit the company from my father when he retired and that I was one of the top bachelors that was never seen. It really was not a good article but it was right. I guess even then I had a love hate relationship with the press. I closed it back for her and looked at her.

"I was drawn to you and when I saw your tattoo on your arm with the moon it…."

"I was drawn to you too. The article is right at least. I have a love hate relationship with the press." I sipped my lukewarm coffee now. With both phone calls I had not even had a chance to drink any of it. I would still drink it even though it was lukewarm. I removed my jacket and hung it over the other chair beside me. "I want to take you somewhere today." I want to take her to the indoor rose garden. My father had donated a lot of the money to bring the roses in. He was the main benefactor. She would love it. It would remind her of home and of our Earth from long ago. There is where I will ask her.

I took her hand as she smiled "Not a brothel I hope. Do they still have those in this day and age?"

"No it is not a brothel but it is a surprise." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles before lacing my fingers with hers. I kissed the very finger that the ring would sit on. "I will never live that one down will I?"

"No but it is where we became one. So I wouldn't change it for the world."

"You're quiet today."

"I guess so. Lots of memories. Lots of questions I guess."

"What is it?" I asked her watching her.

"I am just wondering if Diamond had not interfered if we would be married and the earth never destroyed. If we would go between living on the moon and earth."

"I don't know Serenity."

"Would the core have been really stable? Nemesis would have been destroyed for sure. Their core was not stable. They did not have the core energy crystals to heal it."

"Well Earth's core was not stable till I put the last golden crystal piece in it." I said.

"I know. I am just wondering what ifs that is all."

"Don't let it eat you up inside. We are in the here and now. The past is the past." I paused. I want to remember the good parts of the past not the bad parts. "I would never have let Diamond marry you." I said quietly. I don't think my plan is going to go the way I planned it today. _Fuck it_. I would still take her there and ask her again.

"I know."

"You were supposed to marry me."

"I know. We should have been."

I watched her get up from her seat beside me and I turned and she was between my legs as I wrapped my arm around her. She kissed me trying to get my mood to shift still from my phone calls. I trailed my fingers along her collar bone where the crystal had formed billions of years ago. I then picked up the crystal that lay between her breasts and let it rest in my hand. This little crystal birthed a new universe and us along with it. She was to marry me and so she shall.

"Serenity my princess." I paused. "My love for you will not falter. I will protect you in this life and the next. I will always find you and love only you."

"My Endymion."

I stood from the seat I was in and kissed her. One after another. The next one more urgent than the last. I was going to loose my resolve if I didn't do this now. I couldn't wait till I had her at the rose gardens. I needed to know her answer. I knew it but I needed to hear it. I think she needed to hear it as well. I watched her hair turn silver and then back to blonde. It was like the crystal knew before she did what was happening. Which it should part of the crystal had been in me.

"Marry me Princess."


	26. Chapter 26 - Past in the Here and Now

A/N - Second last chapter. Her view. I will end off with a Him view.

I am sad it is coming to a close. I forgot how much I loved to write. I hope you like this one. Please read and review. It is much appreciated. Thank you to all who have so far.

Enjoy!

I will try to list some of my playlist of music in the last chapter as an author's note.

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 26 – Part 2 – Her

Past is in the Here and Now

He had just asked me to marry him. He had scooped me up and taken me to the bedroom. I wasn't really wearing much more than my robe which had come off in the hallway. He had stripped down on the way and by time the door closed behind us he had entered me. I felt deliriously happy as he moved with in me. I arched with him pulling him deeper with in me. I cried out in absolute bliss as he released everything he had.

Tangled in the sheets and in his arms I lay my head on his chest and listened to his beating heart. I kissed his chest where his heart was and looked at him. "Yes." I paused and kissed his chest again. "It will always be yes." I trailed kisses going to his mouth and said it again. "Yes, it will always be yes in this life and the next." He kissed me this time and I settled my head on his shoulder as I laced my hand with his.

"You're going to need this then." He said kissing my head. He held out a little box which was open to show a round moon shaped diamond ring. I looked at him grinning like a school girl.

"When did you?"

"Before I went to the hospital."

"Will people question us?" I asked as he slipped the ring on my finger. "We technically in this life only met a few days ago."

"This is our destiny. We were reborn into this life. I don't care what others think. I only care what you think."

"I do love you so."

"As I do you my princess."

I looked at the ring he put on my finger. It looked like the moon. This is how it should have felt getting married. Being with the one I was supposed to marry.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going today?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"A hint?" I said batting my lashes at him.

"No hints. And no you won't be mad. I think you will quite enjoy it."

.~.

We just lay in bed not really sleeping but just enjoying each other. I couldn't believe everything that had happened in the last few days. When we finally rose from the bed we both showered and I dressed in a skirt and simple button down shirt. My hair remained blonde as I tied it back up as I usually do. Of course I had to loose my balance.

"You are easily moved aren't you?" He said catching me like he had before. He lingered and held me in his arms as he kissed me.

"I guess I still am. Every once and awhile." I smiled and kissed him back. "At least I am yours now and forever."

We left in his car as I watched out the window. We passed by the hospital and the school where I worked. I would have to teach tomorrow. I sat back in the seat and let him take me where he wanted to go today. In public we would have to be Darien and Serena. They would not understand the different names.

"Have you been to the indoor gardens before?" He asked pulling into the gardens building.

"No I haven't. Is that were we are going?"

"Yes. This is where I had planned to ask you."

"What changed?"

"Our conversation." He paused. "And my father. He is awake. He remembers everything."

"If he remembers then would Diamond and Sapphire remember?"

"I don't know."

We went through the gardens and I was in awe. I felt like I was on the Moon in mother's gardens again. When I saw a bench I had to sit. I had to re live the moment just once. I gazed around like a small child would and when I turned to look the other way Darien was right there with a rose like he had on the moon. I smiled. We had on lookers this time as I accepted. He kissed me and sat with me.

"Marry me right here." He said

"Yes, it will always be yes." I said repeating my vow of earlier. I looked around and saw people clapping for us. I blushed and looked at him with my wide eyes. I moved into his side and lay my head on his shoulder. Darien laced his hand with mine as we just sat.

It must have been at least an hour before we stood up and then I heard it. My name. Well my adopted name.

"Serena." I spun around not knowing where it was coming from but I didn't have to look far. Two females were approaching. As they got closer I saw who they were. Lita. Rei.

"Lita you're here." I gushed out. I gave her a hug.

"I woke up yesterday after I had seen you Darien at my shop."

"Serena." Rei had come from where Lita had and both where standing before me.

"How did you both know we were here?"

"Just something told us to come here." Lita said. "I saw Rei out side and we caught up for a moment before coming in. Where is Ami and Mina did they wake up too?"

"Yes I met with them yesterday. I went to school with Mina and Ami."

"I can't believe we were reborn."

"Endymion." Rei went to bow. I stopped her though.

"Not here Rei. We are Darien and Serena now. We will always be your Prince and Princess but things changed." I said to her.

"What about the Generals?"

"I found Kunzite and Jaedite. I haven't found the others." Darien said to them. He had my hand in his.

"What of the rest?" Lita asked.

"The evil is gone. Diamond and his brother are small children in this lifetime." I said to them.

"So these will not work?" Both girls held out their crystals that my mother had given them.

"They will if the evil should come back."

Darien and I walked hand in hand as we exited the garden center. I made plans to meet the girls another day as we stood exchanging numbers. Rei who was never clumsy turned around and ran smack into another garden visitor. When she looked up and saw who it was she cried out.

"Jaedite." I heard Darien say quietly.

Rei was trying her hardest not to squeal and be professional since we were in a public place. She hugged him and stepped back as he moved forward towards Darien. Instead of how girls greet one another they were different. They clasped their arms together like they had been to battle.

"I'm Jayden now. I was reborn as Jayden but I will still go by Jaedite."

I smiled at him. "Well Jayden I am glad you are awake. Have you seen the others?"

"No but I know Kunzite who goes by Kellan. I was his lawyer before I went into family law. He is a night club owner. The Moonlight Lounge I believe it is still called."

"Kunzite may know of the others maybe he has seen them."

We caught up for a few more minutes and before we knew it we were all making plans to meet next week where hopefully all of us would be there.

As we were leaving out the door with them Darien tried to shield me from what looked like a photographer. He had a camera and a rubber curly stick with it on the end.

"Fuck they found out where I was."

"They?"

"The press."

"Oh."

"Come on I will get you home. Another stop first though."

"Okay. Do I get to know this one?"

"My apartment." He smiled and pulled me to the car. The photographer forgotten about for the moment.

I looked at him and smiled. I got into the car which he opened the door for me again. I guess in a way he was courting me. Only in this day in age it was called dating. I sat and looked at my ring. We didn't need to court. We were already bonded for life.

"It's not as beautiful as you but it is close." He paused. "I realized something…."

"What did you realize?" I said looking at him from my ring.

"We were always hidden. I was always hiding. I still am in a way. Your mother hid you from everything. I hid you from everyone else like your mother."

"I liked being hidden with you." I said to him.

"I know. That is all we know."

"So where is your apartment?" I said changing the subject.

"Up town. You will like it. You can see the moon when it is full at night from the windows." He said pointing to the building as we drove up.

The building was the tallest in the area that I could see. I looked up wide eyed and we disappeared into the underground parking lot under the building. He pulled into an empty spot with the number P1. There were 2 other spots with P1 but only 1 other car parked in it. He came around and opened the car door as I stepped out.

"You have two cars?"

"Yes. Surprised?"

"Yes."

"I don't really use the other one unless I am going out to the country. Even then I sometimes still don't use it."

He took me up the elevator to the Penthouse 1. We stepped off the elevator and a few steps into his door. He took his jacket off and then helped me out of mine. The curtains were closed up tight like someone had been here. Everything was spotless. Not a thing out of place.

"Looks like a dungeon in here. I keep it pretty dark to sleep during the day."

"I can see that." I went to the curtain and opened it wide only to view the whole city from the window. The balcony wrapped around the edge of the penthouse leading to the roof of the building. I felt him come up behind me and put his arms around me. It felt good to be in his arms. I looked up at him as he was looking out.

"If you can imagine the moon would be right there in the sky when it is full." I followed his finger to the middle of the sky. "You hungry?"

"A little."

"Come on I think I have food here."

"You think?"

"I am not usually here to shop. It comes in once a week through a delivery service."

"I usually don't try to cook. I burn everything."

I followed him into his massive kitchen as he pulled out water bottles from the fridge. He had pasta and sauce and proceeded to start cooking it as he moved around the kitchen with ease. I watched him as he had side ways glances at me to make sure I was still here.

I smiled at him as I sat on his bar stool. He turned on the radio and I found him humming along to the song that was playing. I couldn't help but think how perfect this day was. This morning and the rose garden, finding Lita and Rei, and he found Jaedite. I was day dreaming. I was remembering everything we had done in the last 48 hours. It was a lot of making up for lost time but it was learning about each other as well. It was finding everyone that was awake. I don't know how we would go forward knowing that we were Royalty in the past. We were just plain human now for the moon kingdom residents.

"Earth to Princess Serenity…" He said placing a plate of freshly made pasta in front of me. He had poured a glass of wine to go with it and put it in front of me.

"Sorry I was day dreaming. This looks wonderful."

"Not the best meal but it will do." He said again mirroring what he had said billions of years ago.

"It looks fantastic." I ate some before I started drinking the wine. "You can make this anytime you want. It is very good."

"I learned from Mrs. Mako. Before I went away to med school."

"Mrs. Mako?"

"My father's housekeeper."

"Ahh."

I finished lunch and pushed the plate away from the edge of the counter. I stood up with the wine glass as he did and we came back out to the living room. He did have a TV and entertainment center off to one side and certificates and diploma's on the wall with some art. Mostly pictures that depicted the moon. I stopped at his medical school diploma it had a different name on it.

"It says Darien Shields on it?"

"I went by a different name in med school. I was separating myself from my father and his company. I wanted people to know I did it on my own. I went back to his last name actually just before I saw you the first time."

"Did the others change their names as well?"

"They would have. They would have adopted the names they used at the brothel." I looked at him trying not to remember the look of Beryl but it didn't work. "It was a time before I had found you the first time Princess."

"I know. It is just I don't want to remember her. But she was a part of this."

"Yes she was. If we had not stayed at the brothel we would never have truly found each other."

"We had a destiny. And now our destiny is to get married and be happy. Forever." I said to him and kissed him.

He took the wine glass from my hand and set both his and mine down on the table. He stood before me and took my head in his hands and kissed me.

"I love you Serenity. We may have just awakened to our past lives but some how I subconsciously remembered loving you. I will always love you past, present and future."

My heart swelled again and I just kissed him.

.~.

Late in the evening I had decided to stay with him at his apartment even though I had to teach school in the morning. I didn't need an alarm. Darien was my alarm today. As he kissed me good morning. He had the night off and didn't have to head to the hospital. However he did have to go to a meeting about the firing of the CFO at his father's company.

"5 more minutes with you Endymion." I said as he kissed me. "5 more blissful minutes before reality sets in again."

"Good 5 more minutes for us to be as one." He grinned as I kissed him. He entered me and I ran my hands over his back. It was not going to take long for either of us since we were so in tune with each other. He had tightened as I had and we both cried out together.

I followed him into the shower and traced his arm under the water as he stood behind me washing me like he had all those years ago. We just ended up having sex in the shower as well. I knew I was late and would only have time to run in and change and I didn't care at this point.

He held me gently against the shower wall as he thrust up into me.

.~.

"So Serena what did you do all day yesterday?"

"You know what I did all day yesterday." I said to Mina. I blushed. "We did go to the indoor gardens though."

"Care to explain the rock?"

"Huh?" I looked at her. She looked at my finger. _Oh that._ I went flushed as I remembered the two words he had asked me the morning after we woke up. _Marry me…._ _Yes_ _it will always be Yes_ I had told him. "He asked."

"And you didn't call me."

"Sorry I was preoccupied. I stayed at his place last night. I am wearing one of his button up shirts. I had no time to go home and change."

"I saw that. You came flying in here this morning almost at the bell."

"Yes I was not ready to come back to reality."

"He dropped you off didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do I need to take you home?"

"Maybe." I paused looking at her. "He doesn't have to be at the hospital today."

"Serena."

"What."

"Don't let you mind wander. Those kids will see it and eat you alive with questions."

"I know."

By the end of the day the kids were all questions on the Moon again. So I tried to answer what I could. They all sat and listened with baited breath as I told them what they believed was a fairy tale. In truth it was my story. It was Mina, Ami, Lita and Rei's story too. Mina pointed at the door and for a split moment I looked and saw my Endymion standing in the doorway leaning on the frame listening. His eyes dark in the shadows but lightened when I made contact with them. I continued telling our story to them as all their little faces looked on. When the bell rang they stayed seated and waited for me to finish the fight part.

"And the princess saved the whole universe and all the planets that were within it were reborn and life started anew." He told the students as they started to get up from their spots on the floor. He turned to me and looked at me since there was chaos going on with kids running to get ready to go. "Our story huh." He whispered in my ear.

"Yes our story. They asked about the moon." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "What are you doing here so early? I could have met you at home. Mina could have dropped me."

"I came to get you both actually. I will wait right here go I think you are being called." He said and pointed to a little girl with red hair.

"I'll be right back." I smiled.

I helped Bree with her things and zip up her back pack and got her on her way out the door. Mina had come back in from letting them out of the main door to their parents.

"Darien what brings you by?"

"Both of you actually. We are going to see Kunzite."

As soon as the name Kunzite came out of his mouth Mina's face changed. Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth so she wouldn't let out a sob.

"You found him…."

"Yes. I talked to him on the phone earlier. He is expecting us."

"Come on Mina lets go. You deserve to find your love too." I said as she started to cry. "No tears. You're going to be a mess."

"I'm not upset I am happy."

"Come on then lets finish up here and go."

We cleaned up the centers and put the chairs up for the floor cleaners to come by and grabbed our coats. Mina followed us in her car to the Moonlight Lounge where we got out of our cars. Kunzite was waiting in the doorways that lead to the club. Mina didn't wait for us she ran towards him and launched herself into his waiting arms. Much like I had done in the past. Darien and I stood by the car for a few minutes to let them say hello. I watched her as she kissed him. It was enough I had to look away and look at Darien. I clutched his arm as he laced his gloved hand with mine. I could hear Mina let out a sob and that was when we walked up to greet them.

He did the same greeting he had done with Jaedite before he turned to me. "Princess Serenity."

"I go by Serena now. How are you? Kellan isn't it?"

"Yes I adopted the name Kellan Thorpe. I see Mina kept her name." I watched Mina just glow she was so happy. She was like me yesterday.

"Yes it was all I knew. Serena and I went to school together with Ami."

"Come let us go inside I believe it is starting to snow."

We followed him inside. The club lights were on and we followed him to his office and living space while he was there.

"Make yourselves at home. It is not much but it is comfortable to sit. Can I get anyone a drink?"

"Just water for me thank you." I said to him. I didn't drink much and it was still early enough that I could have.

"I'll go help." Mina stood up.

"Sit Mina you just got here. I have been here all day." He came back a minute later with a couple of water bottles and pot of coffee and some cups. "So what triggered the wake up?" He asked.

"Well…." Darien told him most of the story. Not the part of us having wake up sex. He was quite amazed that the rest did not come knocking on the door.

"When it happened on Saturday I had just left to come back up here. I dropped like I was having a heart attack. All I could see was the battle and then Mina had fallen into a trance as I ran to her. When I touched her I had fallen to the same fate. Then I woke up here not really sure how I got my name and or family. Something always felt off."

"That seems to be the common theme between all of us." I said. "We ran into Jaedite, Rei and Lita yesterday. Ami works at the hospital with Darien and I work with Mina."

"We have not found Zoisite and Nephrite. Do you have any idea where they may be?"

"Zoisite or Zachary runs a chain of spas and pools I think. Nephrite or Nate has a chain of restaurants."

I looked at Darien as Kellan gave us the names. If we could find the rest of them we would all be accounted for. I listened as Darien chatted with Kellan. Mina looked so happy just sitting there. She really had fallen for him when he was protecting me. I smiled at her and I knew inside she was thanking both of us.

When we got up to leave some time later Kellan walked us to the door. Mina announced she was staying.

"Don't be late for school tomorrow Mina." I said to her in her ear. "Don't be like me."

"No Serena. Thank you for finding him." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank from the bottom of my heart."

"Jayden told us about him. Darien knew he was in the city but didn't approach him till now."

"Thank you both so much." Mina said to both of us as we left.

.~.

Over the next few days we had searched out Zoisite and Nephrite. We told them both over the phone to meet us at Kellan's club on Friday. I had texted the others and told them that the meet time was now going to be Friday. Mina had not missed a day of school but she was staying with Kellan to catch up.

When Friday finally came I was almost giddy. I showered and dressed in a nice outfit fit for a club. We would be spending it in the private VIP room at the club as Kellan's guests. I was just finishing in the bathroom as Darien was coming out of my shower. He had stayed here most nights when he was not working and at his apartment to sleep during the day when he was. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using the other to dry his hair. He dropped the one towel and wrapped his arms around my collar bone as we starred into the mirror. We both smiled. We were happy.

The article that came out with us on the front page was more curiosity on their part. They had no idea who I was and that I had captured the most eligible bachelor in the city right now. We had not made another appearance before tonight so I am sure we would have another picture tonight since they were so curious. I turned around ran my hands over his chest, kissed him and let him get ready. He had lipstick on his mouth but I am sure he would have more of it tonight as he had everyday after school. He was at the school everyday to pick me up as he dropped me off in the mornings. I think it was because he didn't trust my car. Which I had not driven in a week.

I had never really been to a party as a princess. I had travelled a few time to Mercury and Venus and then Earth but never been to a real party. I sat on the bench on the moon while the rest of the moon had a party in the palace. I was not allowed to be at the party. I was watching when he gave me the rose and we had seen each other the first time. The wedding I was supposed to have was a battle waiting to happen. I could say this was a type of party. It was a gathering of the generals and my court with us. They were friends and we were re connecting.

I was on my laptop while I was waiting for Darien to finish getting ready. He came out in a dress shirt and black dress pants. No tie this time. I liked the tie but the open collar made him look sexy. He caught me starring at him as he came to me and kissed me.

"You look…." I couldn't finish it as he kissed me again. "We are going to be late….."

"I don't care if we are late. We have waited this long to reach out to them. They can wait a little longer. All I want is you."

He lifted me from the chair I was in and carried me so I was face to face with him. I kissed him as I saw his eyes. They were dark but not moody dark. They were lustful dark. The darkness was the same when he was fighting with himself that first night we were together by ourselves. I knew if I had showered with him we wouldn't have gone anywhere. I kissed him back one after another. One more urgent than the last.

To make things easier I shook my head as I had in the past and our clothes were gone. I was glad I still had a little of the moon magic with in me. However I didn't know how long I would keep it. He was hard and entered me swiftly as I pulled him closer than he was already. He was still gentle as we moved as one. We were only sitting on the edge of the bed with me hovering over him. He watched me as I arched into him and he kissed my chest before bringing me down onto the bed. He kissed me as he took my hands and as I tightened around him crying out. He was moments after I was and he collapsed beside me. I tangled myself into his side and ran my fingers over his chest.

"Hmmm if that is what will result in us being late I could do that every time." I said kissing his side.

"You standing in the mirror looking gorgeous all dressed up makes me want to keep you here. Screw the outside world."

I popped up on my arm hovering over his chest slightly as I kissed him. He was in protect mode. I could tell. "Your in protect mode. I remember that night in the palace you were the same way. I didn't see it then but I do now."

"I don't want the press to destroy you. You are innocent. I want to keep it that way. Yes I want to be seen out with you but I want to protect you at all costs."

"You are. I am safer with you. I will always be."

"I love you and will protect you always." I kissed him again. My lipstick now all over his face and his chest.

"I love you too. I will be protected by you. The generals will be there as well. I only ever see you and I have for a long time." I paused and kissed him one last time. "Now come we will go meet everyone and come back to finish what we started." I smiled at him as I touched his lips. He kissed them back and rose from the bed with me. Our clothes in a heap on the floor. He dressed and headed to clean the lipstick from his face but left the rest over his chest. I dressed as well and fixed up my makeup and hair and out the door we went.

.~.

We were the last to arrive and as we had gone through the door of the club in the VIP area the press had made an appearance. They snapped photo after photo which irritated Darien. He tried to shield me from them and it was working to some degree. We were taken immediately as we entered into the VIP room where everyone was waiting for us. We were using our adopted names tonight. No previous names. Not that anyone could hear anything from the loud music playing.

We said our hellos and Darien greeted his generals as he usually did as of late. I watched as all of them bowed.

"Stop please all of you. I may still be a princess but no one else knows that beside all of you. I am glad all of you were reborn. When Darien and I 'woke up' we had hoped that all of you were reborn like us. I grew up with Mina and Ami. Some of you had crossed paths and probably had that feeling that our paths had crossed before. Well we are awake and let's make things right by flourishing and living." I said to them all. The princess in me was coming out. "There is only one thing that will happen. If Darien or I die then the other will die as well and again we will be reborn. We are all bonded to find each other in this life and the next. We were all meant to find each other. If the evil from the past should arise again we have been given the tools from the moon kingdom to destroy it." I looked at each of them. I smiled. "Now I have never been to a party even in this life believe it or not I want to enjoy myself."

They all smiled back at me nodding they understood. I was going to turn this into a party. I wanted to be with my friends and my love all in the same room and just be happy.


	27. Chapter 27 - A Brand New Day

A/N - Okay this is the last chapter. It is a super long chapter. Sorry. I did not have the heart to split it up.

Lots of fluff and some eye opening stuff.

Please read and review. I really hope you have liked it.

Enjoy!

~Munchkin1978

* * *

Chapter 27 – Part 2 – Him

A Brand New Day

I had just asked her to marry me. My heart was racing and it shouldn't have been. I knew what her answer would be. We were destined to be together. We were bonded by the crystal and from a time neither of us remembers fully. In a reaction of just wanting to be close with her I scooped her up and kissed her. She dropped her robe which was all she was wearing and by time we had reached the bed I had entered her. Her soft skin against mine electrified me sent me over the edge of reasoning. I just wanted to be one with her. She was trying to get me to go deeper. She arched just enough that when I tightened it sent both of us over the edge.

I watched as she ran her fingers over my chest and started to kiss my chest. She stopped over my heart and traced it with her fingers before laying a kiss on it. She looked at me through her big beautiful blue eyes. "Yes." She kissed my chest again. "It will always be yes." She kissed up my chest till she finally reached my mouth before she said it again as if I had not heard it the first time. "Yes, it will always be yes in this life and the next." My heart was going to explode. I took her head in my hands and kissed her. I smiled as she settled into my side and laid her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her. She had my other hand for just a moment before I released it. I kissed her head and reached down to the floor and fished out the ring. I popped it open and slid it into her sight.

"You're going to need this then." She was grinning from ear to ear when she saw it.

"When did you?"

"Before I went to the hospital."

"Will people question us? We technically in this life only met a few days ago." She asked as I took the ring from the box and slipped it over her fourth finger on the left hand where it would stay.

"This is our destiny. We were reborn into this life. I don't care what others think. I only care what you think." _I didn't care. Really I didn't_. I only saw her. I only wanted to see her.

"I do love you so."

"As I do you my princess."

I caught her looking at the ring I had slipped on her finger and felt her smile against my chest. She kissed my chest and laced my hand with hers. Her heart felt as big as mine as they were beating as one.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going today?" She finally asked.

"No, it's a surprise." _You will like it though. I know the exact spot I am going to take you. It will remind you of when we first met._

"A hint?" She looked at me. She was trying to seduce it out of me. She had turned into a minx for the moment as she batted her eyes at me. It was not going to work. I smiled at her. She was trying. This was a new look I had not seen yet from her.

"No hints. And no you won't be mad. I think you will quite enjoy it."

When we finally rose from the bed a short time later she was deep in thought. I watched her as she tried to pin her hair up. Like the first day we spent together at the brothel. I was so moody then and didn't know what I knew now. I had forbidden feelings that I shouldn't have had but in truth they were not really forbidden. She had been my bride. She was my bride. Now she and I would get married. I remembered holding her as she had fallen the first time. Not really wanting to let her go. I was drawn to her then just as much as I was drawn to her now. I wanted her. I had seen everything of her and I had thrown out all reason and reached out and caught her the first time which lead to us having sex the first time. "You are easily moved aren't you?" I said repeating what I had said that first time and kissed her.

"I guess I still am. Every once and awhile." She smiled and returned the kiss. "At least I am yours now and forever."

The short drive to the gardens was spent watching the road and her. She was curious like a child wanting to know where we were going. I had to control myself in using the name princess and Serenity in public. Just like when we were out of the room at the brothel. Which she never really was. I was the only one who ever left the room to get us food and water. She was fragile then but not so much now. She like I had grown into herself she knew her strengths and her weakness. Her weakness was me. I felt it each time we were together. She just melted into me craved my touch as I craved hers.

"Have you been to the indoor gardens before?" I asked bringing myself from my thoughts. I was going down a rabbit hole of memories. I pulled into the gardens and parked the car.

"No I haven't. Is that were we are going?"

"Yes. This is where I had planned to ask you." That plan went out the window the moment our conversation had turned and when I spoke to my father.

"What changed?"

"Our conversation." I paused. "And my father. He is awake. He remembers everything." In a way it was good but things have changed now.

"If he remembers then would Diamond and Sapphire remember?"

"I don't know."

I had been through the gardens. I now realized that they had felt familiar. It was set up like it had been on the Moon and my mother's gardens. With my father being the benefactor of the gardens he had a say in how the plans were made. He must have subconsciously remembered without being awake. It had always seemed familiar when I had been here in the beginning stages. Now I knew why. I watched Serena reach out and touch the roses like she had in the Earth garden and then we came upon the bench. The bench I remember her sitting on as a child when I gave her the rose that very first time. That dream that ran through my head every day till I found her. When she saw it she immediately went to sit as I watched her look around. The only thing that was missing was the party and the rose. I took a few steps and purchased a single rose from the seller we had just passed. Serena had not even noticed I had slipped out of view. She was so enthralled with the whole experience. When she turned back to me I was on my knee. Following the traditional custom I handed her the rose. It was supposed to be the ring but this would do for now since she had the ring.

"Marry me right here." I said

"Yes, it will always be yes." She said repeating what she had said in the bed. I wanted it to be right here. It felt right. It felt like home. She looked at me as I stood and sat with her. I kissed her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I laced her ring fingers through mine and she held the rose in the other. It was only when I looked up from her that I had seen people clapping. I had not realized we had had an audience. I smiled and then nodded my head in a thank you.

We had stood some time later having our fill of the garden when I heard it. Her adopted name was being called. I turned as she had and I spotted them before she had. Lita and Rei were fast approaching trying not to run. I had a small smile glad to see the remainder of her court had woken. I saw Lita who smiled back at me. She remembered what she had said to me the day I purchased the roses before we had 'woken up'.

"Lita you're here." She hugged her friend.

"I woke up yesterday after I had seen you Darien at my shop." She had said looking at me. Confirming my thought of earlier.

"Serena." Rei had waited till Lita had said hello before coming forward. She was not so vocal at first.

"How did you both know we were here?"

"Just something told us to come here." Lita said to her friend. "I saw Rei out side and we caught up for a moment before coming in. Where is Ami and Mina did they wake up too?"

"Yes I met with them yesterday. I went to school with Mina and Ami."

"I can't believe we were reborn." Lita said quietly knowing our surroundings.

"Endymion." Rei was bowing and Serena stopped her as soon as she started. I nodded no not here.

"Not here Rei. We are Darien and Serena now. We will always be your Prince and Princess but things changed." I said to her. I smiled to tell her it was okay.

"What about the Generals?" She asked.

"I found Kunzite and Jaedite. I haven't found the others." I had their information and I had not contacted them yet. I took Serena's hand in mine and held her close.

"What of the rest?" Lita asked worried that what we left was here as well.

"The evil is gone. Diamond and his brother are small children in this lifetime."

"So these will not work?" Both girls held out their crystals to Serena and I as we looked at them. I was guessing that they were using them in the battle that put us all to sleep to be reborn.

"They will if the evil should come back."

We walked with the girls as we exited the garden. Serena was chatting away with them. She was happy. I was happy for her. She had her court back. I was sure I would be seeing more of them over the coming weeks. I saw him before Rei had. I nodded at Jaedite as I saw him approach and smiled. I knew what he was asking if it was her. I had my silent response for him by nodding.

It was like a slow motion movie was before me as Rei turned and ran right into Jaedite. He caught her before she fell and as she looked up I didn't need to see her face but I saw the reaction in his. All I heard her say was his name as she stayed in his arms.

"Jaedite." I said quietly acknowledging him as he stood there. He had stepped back from Rei and turned to me. He held out his arm as we clasped it in greeting. It was a battle greeting and the only one we knew. He was my second in command. He was who I always rode with if Kunzite wasn't there.

"I'm Jayden now. I was reborn as Jayden but I will still go by Jaedite."

"Well Jayden I am glad you are awake. Have you seen the others?" Serena asked him.

"No but I know Kunzite who goes by Kellan. I was his lawyer before I went into family law. He is a night club owner. The Moonlight Lounge I believe it is still called."

"Kunzite may know of the others maybe he has seen them." Serena stated looking at me.

It is possible he could have come in contact with the others. We were in the same circles by the end of the time on Earth before. We have probably come in contact with one or all of them at some point not knowing who each other were. I listened to them talk not really saying much. When I turned and saw the camera out I froze slightly. I had a right to freeze as they were taking picture after picture of Serena and I.

"Fuck they found out where I was."

"They?"

"The press."

"Oh."

"Come on I will get you home. Another stop first though." I needed to get her out of here before they started a commotion and asking questions.

"Okay. Do I get to know this one?"

"My apartment." I told her as I helped her into the car. She smiled at me and waited till I got in. I watched as she was looking at the ring on her finger. It was sparkling in the sun light. "It's not as beautiful as you but it is close." I paused. We hadn't told the others that we were getting married. The only people that really knew where the onlookers. I was keeping her to myself. As I had when we were hiding from plain sight before we were reborn. I wondered if she had noticed as well. "I realized something…."

"What did you realize?" She said looking at me now.

"We were always hidden. I was always hiding. I still am in a way. Your mother hid you from everything. I hid you from everyone else like your mother."

"I liked being hidden with you."

"I know. That is all we know." I want to change that but I don't know if I can. I want to take you places you have never been. Where I have never been.

"So where is your apartment?" She asked changing the subject. I was guessing it was conversation she didn't want to delve into right now. That was okay we would discuss travel another time. I wanted to travel the world with her. Now that the Earth was larger.

"Up town. You will like it. You can see the moon when it is full at night from the windows." I said pointing to the building as we drove up to it. She followed my finger and watched as we headed underground. I pulled around a corner and parked in my usual spot. She was looking at my other car as I helped her out of the car. I didn't use that one very often. Maybe I should give it to her. I wasn't sure if I trusted her car since it was doing some thing funky the other day.

"You have two cars?"

"Yes. Surprised?"

"Yes."

"I don't really use the other one unless I am going out to the country. Even then I sometimes still don't use it."

I walked with her hand in hand till we got to the elevator. I pressed the P1 button and the door closed. I had her in my arms and kissed her. She smiled as we stepped off the elevator a few moments later. 4 steps more and we were at my front door. I let her hand go as I opened the door. The curtains were closed and the lights all off. I had left it dark. I slipped out of my jacket and then helped her out of hers. I flipped a light on as I set them down.

"Looks like a dungeon in here. I keep it pretty dark to sleep during the day."

"I can see that." She automatically went to the curtains and opened them wide. She was in awe of the view. Like me when I saw out the window at the moon when I was here. She was following the balcony around the apartment to see the roof off to the side before I joined her at the window. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me as I watched the city below moving in their cars. Having her with me here was not something I would have thought in a million years. The dreams I was remembering putting two and two together and sending her roses on a whim because I felt drawn to her and wanted to make sure she was better. I usually stood outside and watched the moon in the summer and I wanted her to see it as well.

"If you can imagine the moon would be right there in the sky when it is full." I pointed out to the middle of the sky. I knew where the moon would be at every angle standing her. She followed my finger and smiled. As she laid her head back on my chest and continued to follow my pointing finger. "You hungry?" I finally asked her bringing both of us out of a memory I was sure.

"A little."

"Come on I think I have food here." I hoped I had food. I wasn't here enough in the last few days to really look. If I didn't I would order something in.

"You think?"

"I am not usually here to shop. It comes in once a week through a delivery service."

"I usually don't try to cook. I burn everything."

She followed me into the kitchen as I pulled out two water bottles from the fridge. I looked in the cupboards and found sauce and some pasta. That would have to do. There was nothing else in the fridge as I usually didn't eat at home often. I had some meals but not a lot. I watched as she sat at the counter bar stool and opened her water. I pulled out a pot and filled with cold water and salted it. Once it had boiled the pasta was in. The sauce was warming in a pan and I took a moment to pause and just star at Serenity. With everything that had happened I had never just stopped to look at her. I was always trying to hide my feeling for her until we were at the brothel. Then I was not really alone to just be with her. Kunzite was there and so was Mina. Then at the palace it was her court or my father and Diamond. I stirred the pot and watched as she was daydreaming about something. Her eyes, which are what drew me in from the beginning, were so blue and you could fall into them for days. Her beautiful face and hair I had kissed all over and memorized each inch of it. She caught me starring as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I ended up turning on the radio and hummed along as I finished the sauce. I caught her daydreaming again so I plated the pasta and poured two glasses of white wine I had in the fridge. I watched as she smiled as she was starring of into space. I didn't want to interrupt her but the food would get cold and she was hungry.

"Earth to Princess Serenity…" I said putting the plate down in front of her. The only thing I didn't have was bread to go with the pasta.

"Sorry I was day dreaming. This looks wonderful."

"Not the best meal but it will do." I said as I smiled to myself. I think I said that to her as well.

"It looks fantastic." I watched her eat some and she looked up at me with a smile. "You can make this anytime you want. It is very good." _Thank you Mrs. Mako for all the cooking skills you gave me so I didn't have to eat the pasta out of the box with the disgusting orange flavor._

"I learned from Mrs. Mako. Before I went away to med school."

"Mrs. Mako?"

"My father's housekeeper."

"Ahh."

We both ate in silence. Difference from this morning when we were talking about my father and his former CFO. I left the plates on the counter and would deal with them later. I followed her out to the living room where I rarely sat. I was more in my office down the hall. I had my research papers there and other work I had for the other hospitals when I consulted for memory loss patients. She was looking at the art work and she suddenly stopped at my med school diploma. She looked at it then turned and thought a moment before looking back at it.

"It says Darien Shields on it?"

"I went by a different name in med school. I was separating myself from my father and his company. I wanted people to know I did it on my own. I went back to his last name actually just before I saw you the first time."

"Did the others change their names as well?" She asked. I was assuming she was talking about my generals.

"They would have. They would have adopted the names they used at the brothel." She tried to push the thought from her head as her nose scrunched up. It obviously was not working. "It was a time before I had found you the first time Princess."

"I know. It is just I don't want to remember her. But she was a part of this." Her face had fallen like was disappointed in herself for remembering.

"Yes she was. If we had not stayed at the brothel we would never have truly found each other."

"We had a destiny. And now our destiny is to get married and be happy. Forever." She said as she kissed me. She stayed at my side and looked back at the diploma. I took her wine glass from her as I put them down on the table beside us. I turned her to face me. I didn't need her to think anything bad about the brothel it brought us both together. Yes we had to make a get away before Beryl could capture and destroy her but we would not have been bonded then. I took her head in my hands and tipped her head to mine and kissed her.

"I love you Serenity. We may have just awakened to our past lives but some how I subconsciously remembered loving you. I will always love you past, present and future."

She looked at me and smiled and kissed me like I had kissed her. With pure love in her heart.

She decided to stay the night here. After the bottle of wine we had finished it was a good thing. We were in no shape to drive and it was not from the alcohol. We spent the night in bed. I slept some and let her sleep for the rest of the night. I got up and headed off to my office for a little bit more research on Nephrite and Zoisite. I ended up going down some rabbit holes and not finding anything of importance related to either one of them. I emailed Kunzite who I hoped would get the email. I hoped he would recognize the name. Once that was done I closed my lap top tucked some of my work into my satchel for the meeting that had buzzed through on my phone for this morning at father's office. Robin was sending out notices and she was at home. Once that was done I headed back to bed and slipped in beside her.

It was a different feeling getting into the bed with her in it already. I was always leaving her. This was something new and I liked it. When the sun rose I woke her with a kiss. I had tonight off but only the meeting to go to.

"5 more minutes with you Endymion." She said as she kissed me back. "5 more blissful minutes before reality sets in again."

"Good 5 more minutes for us to be as one." I grinned at her. She wanted to stay put. I didn't blame her I did too. The sheet fell away from her as she kissed me. I felt the outline of her breasts and her skin connect with mine. The soft touch she had as she touched my chest made me hard and I entered her as she pulled me in closer. I could feel her tighten moments later and that sent both of us over the edge as I lay back on the bed. My heart racing as I traced her stomach and thigh. She had no issue hiding from me now.

I rose and headed to the shower and to my surprise she followed me. I ran the water over both of us as she saw my flexed arm with the tattoo against the wall. I remembered giving her a bath the morning after and her hovering over me as I had thrust into her. Just the thought of it and I was rock hard again. I held her up gently against the wall as I thrust up into her again and again till we both released again.

I had given her one of my shirts to wear as it looked just like hers but not so wrinkled from where we left on the floor last night. We were rushing as she was going to be late getting to the school if we had not left when we did. I had just enough time to get her and I coffee as she ran into the school before the bell rang.

I left her and drove off to my father's impromptu meeting. I was there early for a change. I was not at the hospital which on meeting days I usually was.

"Darien my boy you are early."

"Yes father. I did not have to work last night."

"How is the princess?"

"Her name is Serena father. She is very well."

"You must both come to the house. We have much to talk about."

"We will."

"I am glad to see you finally happy my boy. You got your career and the girl you were to marry."

"I did ask her to marry me yesterday. I was not taking the chance of loosing her again."

"Then you must bring her."

"I will bring her father."

"Good. I have something to tell her from her father."

I looked at him. Her father had died in the first earth war with the evil. Along with my mother and unborn sister. "I will bring her."

"Good."

The heads of the each of the divisions were coming in and once the last person sat Robin closed the doors and the meeting began. I was not daydreaming this time. My blood illness project was at the height of the meeting. The answer was not to move anything further until a new CFO could be hired and then we would all have to sit down and hash out a plan on what to do in the future.

I left the meeting and made sure to thank Robin on the way out for the heads up for today and on Friday. She could tell the change in me and smiled that she was glad to see it.

.~.

Back at the apartment I went to sleep for a little bit before I got back up again. My body actually missed hers being in bed alone. I never made the bed when we left so it was still where the sheet had been left when we left the bed. I had a quick shower and did some work. I had some consulting work to catch up on at McDavid Hospital across the city. I looked at the files that I was sent and confirmed if I would see the patient or not. I was on the last file when I saw my email pop up. It was a response from Kunzite. He had left his phone number to call at my leisure. I pushed through the last file and sent off a final email to McDavid. I opened the email from Kunzite and called him immediately.

"General Kunzite here Prince Endymion." He said as he answered the phone.

"Kunzite it is Darien. I adopted the name I was using at the brothel."

"I adopted the name Kellan Thorpe. How is it we were reborn? I thought it was only going to be you and the princess."

"Everyone that was close to us was reborn. As you were one of my general knights you too were reborn. Serenity's court was also reborn."

"Mina…."

"Yes she is alive and awake as well."

"Is she?"

"She is well. She is working with Serenity at a school not far from the hospital were I work at. I ended up a doctor."

"So you and the princess?"

"Are together. I will bring them both if you have some time this afternoon."

"The club is closed on Monday's so please come by. I will be back there at 3."

"Okay. It was good to talk to you finally. I spoke with Jaedite yesterday as well. I will bring the ladies as I am sure you want to see Mina."

"Yes very much so."

"I will get them and bring them." I looked at the clock. It was 2:30 now. "Shortly it seems.

"See you then Darien."

I hung up the phone and got my jacket and headed out the door. I drove to the school and stopped by the office. I asked for which classroom Serena and Mina were in and they directed me to wait till the end of the school day which would be in a few minutes before I could see them. I headed down to the classroom and the door was open. I hovered in the doorway and listened to Serenity talk. She was telling her young students a kid version of our story. Mina saw me waiting and smiled. She caught Serenity's attention and I saw her eyes light up for a moment before she had to turn back to the children. I was in awe of her yet again. She didn't hesitate at all telling the part with Beryl and the ride to the palace. She even told the part about the evil prince. I heard the bell and entered the classroom and knelt down beside Serenity and faced each and every child. They were hanging on every word she said so I ended the story for her so they could get going to their parents.

"And the princess saved the whole universe and all the planets that were within it were reborn and life started anew." I turned to her and whispered in her ear. "Our story huh."

"Yes our story. They asked about the moon." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "What are you doing here so early? I could have met you at home. Mina could have dropped me."

"I came to get you both actually. I will wait right here go I think you are being called." I heard the little girl called for Ms. Knight. I watched her get up as she followed my finger to her. She had shockingly bright red hair just like Beryl had. Only the child had a different name I hoped.

"I'll be right back."

When both ladies had my attention Mina spoke up questioning why I was there. I was not sure how Mina was going to take this or not. I hoped it would be like Serenity and I were with each other but I didn't know Mina well.

"Darien what brings you by?"

"Both of you actually." I paused. "We are going to see Kunzite."

I watched the facial features change on Mina from her questioning why I was here and then to her not letting a sob out. She had clamped her hand over her mouth so fast if you had blinked you may have missed it. I was pretty sure she was remembering every moment she had had with him in that split second.

"You found him…."

"Yes. I talked to him on the phone earlier. He is expecting us."

"Come on Mina lets go. You deserve to find your love too." Serenity said as Mina started to cry. I could tell they were not upset tears. She was happy and a little in shock I think. "No tears. You're going to be a mess."

"I'm not upset I am happy." She told Serenity as she wiped away a stray tear. _Oh this was going to be quite the afternoon._

"Come on then let's finish up here and go."

Serenity came with me and Mina followed us to the moonlight lounge. I exited the car and helped her out as we stood and watched Mina run across the walkway into Kunzite's arms. Serenity leaned into my side and rested her head on my chest as she watched her friend's reunion. When we both turned away to let them have a private moment we had our own. I kissed her and we walked up hand in hand. I had to release her hand to greet Kunzite properly. It was a generals greeting and tradition.

"Princess Serenity." He said to Serenity when we released each other's arms.

"I go by Serena now. How are you? Kellan isn't it?"

"Yes I adopted the name Kellan Thorpe. I see Mina kept her name."

"Yes it was all I knew. Serena and I went to school together with Ami." She was giddy, happy and ecstatic all rolled into one.

"Come let us go inside I believe it is starting to snow." Kunzite had said to all of us as he beckoned us to come inside. We followed and much like the brothel Serenity clutched my arm and didn't let go. I believed she had still never been to a party or a club for that matter. We headed up some stairs and entered what looked like a partial living space.

"Make yourselves at home. It is not much but it is comfortable to sit. Can I get anyone a drink?"

"Just water for me thank you." Serenity said to him. I don't think she drank much. Outside of the bottle of wine yesterday.

"I'll go help." I watched Mina stand up.

"Sit Mina you just got here. I have been here all day." I watched him come back a minute later with a couple of water bottles and pot of coffee and some cups. "So what triggered the wake up?" He asked us all.

"Well it is a long story. Serenity and I had met at the hospital as we had some new patients that had come in. Funny enough they are named Diamond and Sapphire. They didn't remember a thing since their parents had just died. I seemed to be drawn to her like I had been before. I just had not realized it yet. She came in to have her chest looked at since she was having pains and I was the doctor on call. Her car wouldn't start and I had the bright idea sending her flowers. Who by the way was Lady Lita but when she accepted a rose from my hand it sent the trigger much how we all fell into a trance like sleep and were reborn to this life. I woke up remembering everything as did she. So did Mina and Lady Ami. I was not taking the chance of loosing her again so I asked her to be my wife finally." Kunzite was quiet the whole time I talked. He was taking it all in. I am sure he was remembering the battle we all fought to seal the evil away.

"When it happened on Saturday I had just left to come back up here. I dropped like I was having a heart attack. All I could see was the battle and then Mina had fallen into a trance as I ran to her. When I touched her I had fallen to the same fate. Then I woke up here not really sure how I got my name and or family. Something always felt off."

"That seems to be the common theme between all of us." Serenity told him. "We ran into Jaedite, Rei and Lita yesterday. Ami works at the hospital with Darien and I work with Mina."

"We have not found Zoisite and Nephrite. Do you have any idea where they may be?" I asked him. _Please let him know where they were_. I have exhausted my search so far.

"Zoisite or Zachary runs a chain of spas and pools I think. Nephrite or Nate has a chain of restaurants." He said to us. I think he was hoping that we be able to work with that. I was pretty sure I could find them from that.

"So have you come across anybody else we had in the guard?" I asked.

"No not one other person. Not that I can remember any how. I feel things if I do. Like I have crossed paths with them before. I was like that with Jaedite. He was my lawyer for a time before he went to family law."

"That is what he said yesterday." I could hear the girls talking beside us and Mina was saying thank you. I looked at her and I could see it in her eyes. She wouldn't be leaving with us she was going to be doing the same thing we had done and kept doing over and over again. I could see her blush as she continued to thank us both.

Serenity and I left and waved as I helped her get back in the car. Now that I had better names to work with and their professions I could work with that. I pulled into my apartment building and we both went inside. I picked up some clothes and some paperwork I could work on while at her place. I kept my schedule to some degree. I wasn't tired yet but the day was not over yet.

.~.

I had talked to both Nephrite who now goes by Nate Townsend and Zoisite who went by Zachary Montgomery. Both were also in the city and like Kunzite I told them how we were awoken by our trigger the rose over the phone. They could not make it on Wednesday and I said the next day that would work would be Friday. So we set a date to all meet up on Friday. Serenity had to tell her friends the same thing. We had a private VIP room that would be waiting for us when we arrived.

The picture that had been taken at the gardens was splashed on the front page. It was not a fantastic picture of the two of us but it was enough that there was a buzz around the city. So when I was at the hospital I was asked constantly about her. I kept mum for most of it. I wanted to keep the press and the people away from Serenity so as to not disrupt her teaching and the kids she taught.

We both ended up seeing Diamond and Sapphire again the following day. We had to be sure it was not them and that they did not get reborn along with us. I was pretty sure that was not the case as final testing before they were released showed that they truly did not remember what had happened to them outside of what we had told them. In time maybe they would remember but they were young enough they could go on with their lives and it could happen in a split instance. Serenity read with them one last time before I gave them to Ami to be released. She had found an Uncle that they could go to and had arranged for them to go home with him.

That was one worry down. I didn't want to know if there was more evil coming from him and have to go through another battle and loose her all over again. What ever time line he had come from it was not this current one.

I went to work and stayed with Serenity and when I did sleep, I slept at my apartment in between picking her up and dropping her at work. I didn't trust her car. Not completely anyhow. I should just give her the other one I had. We had roses from Lita's every day. The apartment was never with out roses now. It was beautiful reminder of how we met and how we would be staying together.

I stepped into her shower and it was like our memories played in my head every time. I was a memory loss specialist and yet I had the longest case of it till I woke up. I wonder if my subconscious was pushing me that way. _Something was drawing me to her. Her eyes it was her eyes. I walked up to her and handed her the rose. _I had recreated that very moment to trigger the wake up. But when I saw her come out of the tent that first day and really truly saw her I knew. Not the sleeping princess but when I saw her eyes. It had always been her eyes that drew me in. It also helped that I was coming in close contact with her and happened to catch glimpses of her when I should have stayed away. _She had come out side in her night clothes. I could see everything. Her hair, her outline and curves. Her breasts as they complained at the cool night air._ I couldn't stay away and she knew that by time we were staying in the brothel. I had seen her in all her beautiful glory standing there in the bath before she had covered up. _I couldn't take my eyes from her. She was beautiful. Every line of her body, every curve of her breast. Her nipples protesting at the cool air. She was silver haired again and glowing._ What I had said to her in that moment I had regretted but if I had not said it we would never have pushed us to be with each other. It was that night I had taken her virginity and she became one with me. _I laid her back on the bed her hair fanning out behind her. Her eyes watching every move I made and attempted to match it. I hovered over her and kissed her. The blood rushing to every contact point I had with her. She didn't stop me and nor did I stop. I felt the back of her and pulled her towards me as she nodded and kissed me. I didn't wait. My clothing was gone in seconds. The moment I connected back to her she ran her hands over my chest as I pulled her to me. With one swift movement I entered her. Time and space where lost as she arched into me. It was just her and me in this moment. We were floating as moved within her. She cried out moments later as the moment of pure bliss reached across her face. I too cried out releasing everything that was meant for her._

Stepping out of the water and turning it off I was hard. Just remembering those few memories with her I was almost tempted to head back to the shower but she was right there in the mirror as I wrapped the towel around me. I dried my dripping hair and stood behind her. I dropped one towel and stood naked behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and just looked at her. The contact only made the strain worse but when she turned and kissed me and left me to get ready all I wanted to do was take her then and there. I would but I would draw her in like she always did to me. I watched her go and I dressed only to come out and see her sitting looking at her laptop. She was dressed in a skirt and just the thought of taking her right here sent me further over the edge. All I could do was kiss her again. She had been starring and I wasn't sure she had noticed the strain I had on my pants.

"You look….. We are going to be late….."

"I don't care if we are late. We have waited this long to reach out to them. They can wait a little longer. All I want is you." _Fuck I would stay here all night with you_. I just wanted to be with you.

I lifted her from the chair and carried her. She kissed me back when she realized the mood I was in. I wanted her and she knew it. She shook her head and the clothes were gone. I would never get used to that. I was glad for it. The clothes just got in the way. I sat, placed her around me and entered her in one movement. My urgency made her want me that much closer. I could tell as she arched her back as I ran my hands over her and kissed her chest as I turned her to lay on the bed. I thrust into her as I clasped her hands in mine. She was not far off like me and when she tightened as I had moved it sent me over the edge just as much as her.

I collapsed beside her as she tangled herself in he sheet and my legs. Just those few memories would always send me over the edge and her being right here with me was all my memories coming true all over again. Her touch on my chest sent thrills through me. I want to keep you here Serenity. I want to just love you like I should.

"Hmmm if that is what will result in us being late I could do that every time." She said kissing my side.

"You standing in the mirror looking gorgeous all dressed up makes me want to keep you here. Screw the outside world." I was watching her reaction. I wanted to keep her here. We were happier here with out the outside world. I could worship her in all her glory. She popped up to face me. The look on her face told me she knew something was up. It was nothing major princess it was just I want you and all of you.

"Your in protect mode. I remember that night in the palace you were the same way. I didn't see it then but I do now."

"I don't want the press to destroy you. You are innocent. I want to keep it that way. Yes I want to be seen out with you but I want to protect you at all costs." I want to love you and see every inch of you all over again. Do what we had in all our memories together. My mood if she could not tell was still lustful.

"You are. I am safer with you. I will always be."

"I love you and will protect you always." She kissed me her lipstick now all over me. I could get used to this I thought to myself.

"I love you too. I will be protected by you. The generals will be there as well. I only ever see you and I have for a long time." She paused and kissed me one last time. "Now come we will go meet everyone and come back to finish what we started." She smiled at me as she touched my lips. They were full of her lipstick and I didn't care. I kissed her fingertips and followed her out of the bed.

Getting re dressed was not my idea but the thought of coming home and just laying with her in the bed excited me. I would love her to no end later. I cleaned the lipstick trail she had left on my face to cover what had made us late. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she fixed her makeup and hair. _Fuck if I kept looking at her like this we would never get out to come back and finish what we started_.

When we arrived there was a line up around the block to get into the club. Thankfully the VIP guests had another door. I gave our names and then I heard it. The snap of pictures being taken. It is like they knew. Either that or they show up hopping that someone will show up. I turned and glared at them hoping they would get the point but he only took another of both of us entering the club. I wasn't a party animal and I knew Serenity had never been to a party before. She wasn't supposed to be at her parent's party that first night I had seen her. I gave our adopted names to the bouncer and he ushered us inside immediately and kept out the photographer.

We followed another bouncer inside who had directed us to the VIP lounge. Before we entered I took in the sight that was before us. All of my generals standing with Serenity's court in various conversations. Kunzite had Mina in his arms and had kissed her before he had noticed us in the doorway. Ami who I had know as a forward thinking doctor was hugging Zoisite and kissing him softly on the cheek. Lita and Nephrite were in an embrace that ended up with a kiss. And Jaedite and Rei were hand in hand looking extremely happy. When they all turned to realize I was there they greeted us as soldiers do. Arm to arm. But when they stepped back it was then they bowed to Serenity.

"Stop please all of you. I may still be a princess but no one else knows that beside all of you. I am glad all of you were reborn. When Darien and I 'woke up' we had hoped that all of you were reborn like us. I grew up with Mina and Ami. Some of you had crossed paths and probably had that feeling that our paths had crossed before. Well we are awake and let's make things right by flourishing and living." She said to all of them before her. The princess in her was coming out. I could tell by the way she was talking and moving. She was still by my side and had not moved an inch but the command she had over all of them was great. "There is only one thing that will happen. If Darien or I die then the other will die as well and again we will be reborn. We are all bonded to find each other in this life and the next. We were all meant to find each other. If the evil from the past should arise again we have been given the tools from the moon kingdom to destroy it. Now, I have never been to a party even in this life believe it or not I want to enjoy myself." I looked at her as she turned to look at me before looking back at them. They understood. This was a new life and we would live it to the fullest. However we decided to do it.

I sat back and watched everyone talk to each other. Serenity was giddy she was so excited to have her friends here with her that she didn't realize it. Kunzite had brought in food and drinks. This was much better than the middle stew we used to have a lot of back then. I knew the past was the past but I was trying to remember the good things about the past.

I chatted with Jaedite some and he told me of his past before he had woken up. He didn't remember if he had had a sister in this current life but he had wondered what would have happened to her in the old life. I was not sure how many of us were awake now. If it was just us or if there were more. I guess over time we would know more.

Towards the end of the night Serenity had had a little more alcohol than I thought she had drunk. She was a little tipsy by time she came to sit with me. I too was not feeling too much as I had myself over indulged.

"So my prince what should we start with first when we go home?" She had said to my ear.

I looked at her. Her eyes were twinkling. She was trying to keep a control on keeping the blonde hair in tact and not go silver. I kissed her. "Well my love I think I will start by tracing you again starting with your feet. Then head up your legs to your stomach and each arm till I reach your chest. After your neck and every spot there was a scratch on your face until I reach your mouth." I said as I kissed her again.

"Really…." She batted her eyes at me. "And then what?"

"If I tell you here princess I will take you here." I said just for her ears.

"What if I want to hear it?" She was being bold and I knew it was the alcohol talking.

"Then I suggest you excuse yourself from your friends and we head home."

For a split second her hair turned silver and then to red and back to blonde. The red she had had at the brothel and while we travelled separated from the group. She was remembering our first time as I had earlier. I looked at her and kissed her as she rose and said her goodnights. I moved from my seat and said good night to the generals.

"We will be in contact soon. There will be a wedding. This time no interruptions." We clasped arms like we did in greeting and I said good night to the ladies. I took Serenity's hand and we left out of the club. Of course the photographer was still out side. That had sobered me to some degree as I heard picture after picture be taken. I kept her hand in mine as I put her in the car. In the case someone had been outside I used her adopted name instead of my usual name for her. "Serena which place to you want to go?"

"I don't care which. I know I want to be with you."

_Fuck it_ we were going to my place then. It was closer. I turned on the car and we headed in the direction of my apartment. Outside of the photographer and the many pictures he had snapped of the two of us it was an okay night. Nothing of major importance happened and she was safe with her friends.

I pulled into the underground parking and got her out of the car. I stopped her from moving from the car as I kissed her and closed the door in one swift movement. I did the same in the elevator only now it was more urgent. The elevator had stopped and we parted as another person got on. When they turned to face the door she stepped in front of me as she pressed herself into me. She knew I was waiting till we got in the door before I took her to the bedroom. At this point I don't think we would make it there. I felt her chest stifle a gasp as she felt the bulge in my pants she did not want to alert the other person as to what we were doing. But if the other resident didn't get off soon he would soon know exactly what the two of us were about to do.

Thankfully his floor was only 2 floors after we had picked him up and once the doors were shut she turned around to face me. She had just as much lust in her eyes as I had for her. I wanted nothing else for this evening but her. And her is what I got.

I spent the last of the ride in the elevator pressing her into the mirrored wall with her leg hitched to my side. As the doors slid open I pulled her to my door and did the same. I was the only one on my floor so I knew we would not be interrupted. I was only using my one hand to open the door as my other held her close.

The door had not even been closed a second before she shook her head and our clothes were gone. I was right we hadn't even made it to the bedroom before I took her. I pressed her up against the wall and entered her. She was ready and it didn't take us long before she tightened and cried out which sent me over the edge. I took her from the edge of the wall and carried her to the bedroom where I released her from around me and lay with her tracing her as promised. When I reached her mouth I traced her lips and kissed her. If I hadn't known we had been reborn I could relive this dream over and over and it still be like heaven.

"Endymion…" I heard her say as I felt her close her eyes under my touch.

"My princess."

She was spent for the moment and I let her rest. It had been a week since I helped her at the hospital. It had felt like longer. But it had only felt like yesterday I had just met her when she had traveled from the moon.

I couldn't help but watch her sleep. Her hair going between sliver, red and blonde as she dreamed. I pulled the sheet over her naked body and curled her into my side. I wanted it like this every day. Her beside me and us fighting the world around us to be just us.

.~.

We had to go see my father the next day. He had something to tell Serenity from her father. She didn't want to get up quite yet so I called the hospital and switched my shifts around. This was going to be a long day I could feel it. I knew we had slept and I worked on little to no sleep constantly so I was usually okay but after this week I needed a catch up. Last night after watching her sleep some I fell into a sleep of happiness.

"Well Princess I was able to move my shift around. I am all yours today and tonight but we have to go see my father. He has something to tell you from your father."

She just looked at me with her big blue eyes. "Okay."

She hopped into my shower and I followed her in. She was quiet. She was contemplating what my father had to say. Either that or she was remembering something.

"You're quiet today." I said as I kissed her when she popped her head back out of the water.

"My mother had given Kunzite a letter to give to King Michael when I arrived at the palace. I am going to assume it is that letter."

"Could be. You're still quiet. You okay."

"Yes. Just wondering what it is. I would much rather spent the day in bed with you."

"Let's go see him first and come back. I will make lunch and we will spend the day here."

"Okay."

We both stepped out of the shower and dried off. We moved around one another like we had been together for years. The crystal around her neck glowed slightly before resting again in between her breasts. I had a feeling it knew what was going on before we did.

She used another one of my shirts and to cover up the top she had worn to the club the night before. Her skirt she put on again only with a shake of her head made it just a tad longer in the presence of my father.

"Your father is still King in my eyes. Even though it is the past. Once he steps down and we become King and Queen in secret then we will…"

"You are a Queen." I said to her kissing her. "Your mother has passed on. You are technically a Queen."

"I don't feel like one until you can be my King."

"Fair enough. Come lets go get this over with and I can finish tracing you again and again."

"That is the best idea." She smiled and we left.

.~.

It normally took an hour's time to drive out to house but I was speeding this time. In some way she was dreading this but knowing it was from her father was what kept her from saying no. She had not a lot of time with her father as I had with mine. Even though a majority of it was spent under control by another.

Entering the house Mrs. Mako greeted us and gave us breakfast. I introduced her to Serenity as Serena so as not to confuse her.

"I am glad Darien has found someone to love. He was so broody and moody as a child. I think he was waiting for you Ms. Serena." I heard her tell her.

"I think he was waiting for me too Mrs. Mako." She smiled at Mrs. Mako but was truly smiling at me as her eyes twinkled in the lights.

We entered my fathers study when he was ready for us and of course Serenity curtseyed.

"No my child you don't have to do that anymore. You are a Queen in your own right. What became of your mother?"

"She died giving me the power to rebirth the universe." I heard her say quietly.

"I wish she was here. She would have been so proud of you."

"Thank you. You told Darien that you had something from my father?"

"The letter that she had given to General Kunzite was from your father to you on the day you married. When we 'woke' up a week ago I found it with in some paperwork I had put away." He paused. "It is delicate as it is billions of years old. I did not read it but I had it opened so it would not break."

"Thank you." He set it down in front of her as she sat to read it. I watched her face change from emotion to emotion. When she looked up at me I knew something was wrong. I could read it on her face. "You need to read this Endymion."

I sat with her and leaned over the letter. I didn't dare touch it but I held on to her hand and read it.

_My Darling Daughter Serenity,_

_If you are reading this then I have perished in the earth war that was partly my fault for starting. It has all stemmed from the banishment of the dark side of the moon. I sealed the evil away once and if it should come back only you have the tools to seal it away again. You are the key that will restart the universe. When the moon was created it was not created equal. There was a dark side and the light side. I had split them because of what had happened and that is what had spilled onto the earth._

_Before you were born. Your mother and I lived a peaceful life prospering the moon's light silver kingdom. The dark kingdom on the other side of the moon was jealous of your mother and the power she held with the silver crystal. The dark side royal family was her family too. Her sister took it upon herself to disguise herself as your mother and I am sorry to say that I thought it was your mother I was with._

_When it was found out I had banished the dark side of the moon which would now be called Nemesis. I created a moon just for them. All evil was banished there as a result to keep the moon light. Your mother never knew. There was a child as a result of the seduction. You have a brother however he is not of the moon. He is of Nemesis and has only dark in him. Your aunt took over the earth to save Nemesis as it was destroying itself. In the mean time you were also born. You were the key to fixing everything. So we kept you hidden. I had arranged with King Michael that when you turned 18 you would marry the first born prince of Earth as he was also a key. The two of you together would rebirth a new era of peace and prosperity. Your mother knew that. In the end I told your mother that there was a child. But that child a boy had never been seen off of Nemesis to my knowledge. Your aunt only ever told me his name. He would look just like you, act just like you. He was of royal moon blood. I had never seen him myself. His name is Diamond. Over time he did have a brother before your aunt died on Earth. I was the one who sealed her away before she destroyed the Earth. She was at the end a Queen of Nemesis._

_My darling Serenity I wish you well. I love you and I love your mother with all my heart. You are the key as is your prince. Be well my darling._

_Your Father xo_

_Oberon_

I sat back and looked at her. I took her hand in mine again and laced the fingers together. She was borderline sobbing. My first reaction was to protect her and the second was to kill Diamond. But she had done that already.

"He was my brother…" She said in between the sobs. "I almost…."

"Shhhh Serenity. It never would have got that far." I said as I held her.

"He…. He….."

"Shhhh my love. It is over. He is not coming back. If he could in some way come back I would protect you. I will always protect you."

"I know." She said letting out another sob.

My father looked on wondering why. I gave him the run down of the letter. Serenity sat as I talked.

"Diamond was never my brother father. He was Serenity's. Though they did not know it. I don't think he would have willingly done what he was going to do if he had known."

"That letter is quite the admission."

"I am sure Wise One clouded his mind like he had so many others."

"Yes you are probably right my boy."

Serenity had calmed for the moment as my father took the letter. It was on a sort of parchment style paper that I had not recognized. My father put it in a case that he would protect it from the outside elements. I was more worried about Serenity and how quiet she was.

"You okay?"

She just looked up at me before a few more tears ran down her face. I wiped them away before they had time to soak her face.

"I will leave you two alone for a bit. Please come out to the sitting room when you're ready. I will be there. Take all the time you need."

I watched my father leave and I again dried her tears. I kissed her head as she dipped her head into my hand.

"He tried to take me away from you. He kissed me….. Oh my god he kissed me. I was his sister." She was frantic. She had gone from sobbing to frantic in a split second.

"He tried to take you at the core didn't he?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I kept backing away and he kissed me instead. He told me he had known we were together at the brothel and in the palace. He had seen you in the shadows in the garden watching. That is when he had changed time. He kept me from you."

"It is in the past. You are here with me. We are the keys. Your father knew that. He knew that we would be together."

"Promise me…."

"What my love?"

"That we will always be as one."

"I promise. I will always be with you forever. We are bonded."

She put her hand on mine as it was still on the side of her face. Her ring twinkled in the light. Her father wanted us married. He had arranged it with my father. The arrangement had been made well before she was born. I must have been a baby at the time. He must have known what we would have become. He must have seen the future with both of us in it.

I brushed away the last stray tear with my other hand. She looked up at me and smiled. I stood from the couch and she stood with me.

"Papa wanted us married."

"We will honor his wishes."

We left the study and joined my father for a little bit in the sitting room before we headed home. It was past lunch and close to dinner by time we got home.

"Dinner at Nephrite's restaurant?" I asked her.

"Sure sounds good." Her mood had changed back to just being quiet as I pulled into the parking lot. The Blue Room fine dinning was a large restaurant and from the menu we looked at outside it was going to be right up our ally.

We asked if Nate was there and funny enough he was there with Lita. So they joined us for dinner. We were all smiles and laughs especially Serenity. Her thoughts from earlier gone for the moment.

.~.

"_Marry me right here." I said to her _

"_Yes, it will always be yes." She said repeating what she had said in the bed. I wanted it to be right here. It felt right. It felt like home. She looked at me as I stood and sat with her. I kissed her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I laced her ring fingers through mine and she held the rose in the other._

I watched her as her friends shielded her. I could see her though. I could always find her. I smiled as all my Generals stood with me. Each of Serenity's court stepped forward revealing her in the gown from so long ago. The gown she was to marry me in. She held roses in her hands as she walked down the isle towards me. The gardens were emptied today of people because we were having a wedding. Our wedding.

"Hi…" She gushed with a smile.

"Hi yourself." I said and took her hands.

"Ready?"

"Yes. You?"

"Always ready for you Endymion."

"As I am always ready for you My Princess Serenity." I said to her kissing her hands. I closed the gap between us and we turned to face the minister.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today….."

I looked at Serenity as she looked at me. This was how it was supposed to be so long ago. Now it was made right. The past was the past and this was our new beginning.


	28. Chapter 28 - Wish

Chapter 28 – Wish

So they got married finally. She got a letter from her father that survived billions of years. And bombshell Diamond who looked like her was her true brother. If you missed that part please read Chapter 27.

I loved writing from his point of view. I find it better. He has so much more to say. When I was writing for anything else I would always write from His perspective. I find I could go on and on.

This is my play list. It is not complete. A lot of the songs can be found on You Tube. Some of them fit so well in many different places with in the story. Once day I will sit down and write out what song was for what.

I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Writing again was a good thing. I think I may keep it up this time.

~Munchkin1978

Songs for New Beginnings

Like you Mean it – Ruelle

Carry You – Ruelle ft Fleurie

Downfall – Ruelle

Saturn – Sleeping at last

Genesis – Ruelle

With you till the End – Tommee Profitt feature Sam Tinnesz

Tomorrow we Fight –Tommee Profitt feature Svrcina

Chosen – Generdyn feature Svrcina

Waves of Gray – Ruelle

Without you – Ashes Remain

Right Here – Ashes Remain

Alone – I prevail

Breathe – Fleurie

Hold on for your life – Tommee Profitt feature Same Tinnesz

Battle Cry – Imagine Dragons

Hurricane – Fleurie

Revolution – Unsecret feature Ruelle

Breathe – David Eman

Breathe for me – Unsecret feature Lonas

Meet me at the top – Unsecret feature Butterfly Boucher

Running for your life – Unsecret feature Butterfly Boucher


End file.
